Alone
by MusicChiller20
Summary: Stone Cold Steve Austin's niece, Jerica, works for the WWE and she's dating The Legend Killer Randy Orton. But things start fizzling between them when Jerica starts putting work before their relationship. Steve requests one of his friends, The Undertaker Mark Callaway, to watch over his niece, who he's already friends with, only their friendship ends up becoming something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Alone**

Chapter 1

**People say they know the darkness. People say they live within it and are consumed with it. What is the darkness anyway? Is it really evil? Or is light the more evil of the two since it shines? They were going to find out at the grandest stage of them all WrestleMania XXI. Possibly the biggest match of young Randy Orton's career is going to take place on this night. The darkness inside this kid is nothing compared to the Phenom, the Conscience, the man who is undefeated, the Man from the Dark Side, The Undertaker. Can Randy defeat the incredible streak? On the night of April 3, 2005, they are going to find out who the better man is. It's Legend Killer VS the Legend. Who will come out on top? Only time will tell.**

Jerica Austin, Stone Cold Steve Austin's niece, walked out of her office with the article in hand, rereading it and making notes while walking down the hallway. Her uncle had gotten her the job right out of college. She'd gone to school for a degree in journalism and ended up becoming the WWE's Magazine Lead Editor and photographer. She'd been working since 1997, when her uncle first became big in the wrestling industry. Jerica was a tender age of twenty-three when she received this opportunity. It'd been over ten years and she was now thirty-three years old and one of the most respected women in the backstage area because of her masterpiece artwork and writing techniques for WWE Magazine.

Randy Orton wasn't evil per se. He was just arrogant, cocky, young and brash...Well; he had heard a lot of terms applied to him. They were all probably dead on anyway. Snorting, he finished his shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his muscular waist. His current rivalry with the Undertaker, Mark Calaway, the locker room leader, was the highlight of his career. It would only get better, considering he had every intention of ending the Deadman's streak.

Mark Calaway preferred his stage name of Undertaker or 'Taker. Mainly when it came to the rookies, it reminded them of just who he WAS and what he could DO. That and someone was less likely to laugh at him when they remembered his name was associated with death. His green eyes were currently following a delicious looking woman that he had known since the late nineties. Well, known as in he had seen her. They didn't cross paths all that often.

Her long, honey chestnut locks pooled down her back in waves, resting against her middle back along with sapphire blue eyes that shined. Her entire family had blue eyes, all different shades. The reason why Jerica's last name was Austin is because her uncle had adopted her when she was a teenager, her parents running off after robbing a bank. She was fourteen when that happened and owed a lot to Steve for everything he did for her.

Jerica smiled, wearing a blue denim skirt with a pale blue tank top and white tennis shoes on her feet. She rarely wore makeup, not seeing the reason for it, but when she did it was simple eyeliner and clear gloss, like now. Nothing special.

Jerica kept to herself, rarely speaking to the Superstars unless needed, except her current boyfriend Randy Orton. Even though she was eight years older than him, age was just a number and Randy wasn't anything like his character on television. They'd been dating for awhile now, around a year or so, sometimes Jerica honestly lost track of time.

Jerica Austin. She had lasted longer then he had originally thought she would. He remembered when she had first started in the company, Austin's cousin, no she was the man's niece. How far she had come. And how well she was aging. His eyes practically devoured her whole. Currently she was dating his in ring opponent, Randy Orton and snorted, wondering what on earth she seen in the boy.

Chewing her gum, Jerica stopped as she leaned against the wall, making another change with a sigh, shaking her head. She must've been tired when writing this, there were so many mistakes. She would definitely be working on this for the remainder of the night.

One thing about Jerica was her work was perfection. If it wasn't one hundred percent, then she worked on it until it was. Nothing went to the final press release until she was satisfied and a lot of people in her area admired her for that. Jerica began walking again and turned the corner, looking up every few seconds and sidestepping Superstars of both old and new, heading for the cafeteria.

After she had disappeared into the cafeteria, Mark stepped out of his place in a shadowed doorway, following quietly behind her. His eyes automatically scanned the room, nodding at a few faces; finally narrowing in on Jerica.

"There you are." Randy snaked his arms around his girlfriend's waist, laughing softly when she jumped, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "It's just me, baby."

"You really have got to stop sneaking up on me like that, Randy." She replied with a smile, turning around to stare into his electric blue eyes, not believing they were still together after all this time. It actually started a little after a year he was in Evolution with Paul Levesque, David Bautista and Ric Flair. Bautista was the only one who gave her a problem, but Ric and Paul were very friendly...in their own ways. They gave Randy a lot of hell for having a girlfriend, but then again, Paul was with and currently married to Stephanie McMahon, Vince McMahon's -the Chairman of the Board of the WWE- daughter. Ric was married too, so really it was just David who gave Randy hell now that she thought about it. "What's up?"

Randy still caught flack from Bautista, mostly over Jerica's age, the seven year difference between them. Given that David frequently dated women who were barely legal -and changed them more often then most people changed their underwear- he had no room to be talking. "But I LIKE it when you jump." He teased, nuzzling her neck playfully.

"I know you do." She muttered, though her eyes were sparkling and she was melting against him as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Jerica didn't understand what she saw in Randy besides how great of a man and lover he was. At first they were friends, but the more they connected, the more it made sense and when he asked her out, Jerica couldn't deny him. She slowly turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, softly kissing his lips while running her hands up in his spiked hair.

"Hey Orton, ready for tonight?"

Mildly surprised, Randy turned around to look at 'Taker, his arm still firmly wrapped around his luscious girlfriend. "Yeah, I think so, 'Taker." He chuckled, pleased and flustered at the same time. 'Taker was usually fairly silent unless offering advice. "You've met my girlfriend, haven't you?"

"Years ago." Mark said, his green eyes moving onto Jerica, drinking her in. "Miss Austin."

"'Taker, always a pleasure." Jerica replied with a smile, remembering the feuds this man had with her uncle back in the day, and was terrified of him for awhile.

That was until Steve assured her it was all scripted, when she was still a rookie around the backstage area. Now...Jerica knew the business like the back of her hand and knew what these men and women, these Superstars -Entertainers- did to entertain people. 'Taker was the leader of the WWE locker room, slowly passing torches to younger guys, like Randy, though he hadn't yet. Their match at WrestleMania was going to be historic and one for the ages. She was sure of it.

"Indeed it is, Jerica." Her name flowed off his tongue in a soft, sensual drawl.

Something not unnoticed by Randy, his blue eyes narrowing for the briefest of moments. "Well...it was nice talking to you, 'Taker." He said politely, nodding at the Phenom before guiding her away. "What are you doing out of your office? I figured you'd be in there going nuts over an article or something." He teased gently.

"You know me too well." Jerica sighed as she looked at the article again, tapping her chin in thought. "I can't let it go to press release and the deadline is midnight. So to say I'm a little stressed out over it is an understatement." She made ANOTHER change on it and suddenly put it in her notebook before going to get bottled water. "I needed some air, but I'm fine now." She kissed him again, smiling. "If I'm late getting to the hotel tonight, you know why." She tapped his nose before stroking his chin between her forefinger and thumb, locking eyes with him, crossing one leg over the other.

"I'll TRY to be waiting up for you." Randy said lightheartedly, faking a yawn behind his hand. "I'm just so tired." He smiled when she mock punched him, catching her hand and planting a tender kiss to the back of it. "It'll be perfect. How about I read it for you and offer some creative feedback?"

"Nope not happening, Legend Killer." She giggled when he blushed and pressed a kiss to his forehead before his nose and finally his lips, slowly standing up. "Be careful." It was something she always said to him before every match and hugged him, kissing his cheek with a wink. "I'll see you tonight, Mr. Orton."

Jerica laughed when he smacked her ass playfully, her water and tuna sandwich in hand, heading back to her office while shaking her head. Sometimes Jerica wondered how she'd gotten so lucky. A great job and beautiful man in her life, which couldn't get any better.

Randy watched her go, his head automatically cocking to the side to watch her delicious ass sway from side to side with each step. He shook his head and straightened up. No time for those kinds of thoughts, not if he didn't want to get his ass handed to him by 'Taker for having his head in the clouds; or in the gutter actually.

Jerica's mind was solely focused on the article as she walked down the hallway and stepped into her office, closing the door behind her. The shades were drawn on her door, not wanting any peeking eyes, and sighed as she stopped to make another change. "This is pathetic." She muttered, sitting down behind her desk and leaned back in the chair, tapping her pen against her chin again as she kept writing. "Maybe I should just redo this..." She was getting a headache and popped two aspirin, the only light in the room being a small lamp on her desk.

Mark had retired to shower for his upcoming match against Randy. Afterwards, he dressed in his ring gear, not bothering to pull up the straps just yet. His mind was on Jerica, which was odd because before today, he hadn't really noticed her. It might of been that denim skirt she was wearing; he had just realized, after tentatively working with her for over a decade, she had beautiful long legs.

~!~

It was past eleven o'clock when Jerica finally left her office, finally satisfied with her article. It took ten different drafts, but she'd finally managed to get it perfect. Jerica had texted Randy, letting him know she wouldn't be at the hotel until after eleven. He texted her back saying he missed her and wanted her with him, along with some other perverted words. Jerica chuckled, still not believing she was eight years older than him. Again, age was just a number and he was a man with a heart of gold, a great performer in the ring, especially in the bedroom. Locking her office, Jerica walked down the hallway with her jean jacket on, finally feeling the cool air assault her and smiled before lighting up a cigarette, heading toward her rental car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey there Jer." David fell into step beside her, his own bag slung over his shoulder. He had been busy with one of the Divas, a smirk on his face. "Where's Randy?" He asked, knowing damn well she didn't like him, but then again the feeling was fairly mutual. He figured she was a gold digging bitch who was out to reclaim her youth by dating a younger man.

Jerica stopped dead in her tracks as David turned to face her, blue eyes narrowed and instantly iced over, her bag over her shoulder that had her articles and whatnot in them, taking a long drag of her cigarette. "I'm really not in the mood for your bullshit, Bautista. Just say what you have to so I can be on my way."

Her voice was blunt as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, blowing smoke right in his face, not backing down and showing no fear. Her uncle was Stone Cold Steve Austin for Christ sakes! Austin's didn't back down from anyone.

David's charming albeit slightly sinister and somewhat lewd smile never left his face. He just inhaled the smoke she blew at him, blowing a wisp right back out his nostrils. "Why don't you blow off Randy and come have a drink with me?" He suggested, completely ignoring her angry tone and the look on her face.

"You ask me that question every time we run into each other and every time I give you the same answer." Her voice was cool, calm and collected as she took another deep drag before flicking the butt right in his chest, blue eyes flashing angrily. "Hell no."

She sidestepped him and headed to her car, growling under her breath, not believing the audacity of that prick. This all started when she started dating Randy and David just wouldn't leave her alone, for what reason she did not know. He was ugly and needed lay off the steroids. He was definitely not her type.

As always, he persisted. He wasn't entirely pleased with the scorch mark in his t-shirt, but at the same time, her fiery attitude was a turn on. Before she could open her car door, he pinned her against it. "It's time you give me a different-"

"No means no, Bautista. Now back off." Mark ordered in a grave voice.

"What part of I think you're the UGLIEST, steroid pill popping freak I've ever met and I want NOTHING to do with you do you not understand?" She shot back angrily, seeing his brown eyes widen at first then narrow, opening her backdoor to toss her bag inside before slamming it shut again. "For the FINAL time, Bitchtista, I want NOTHING to do with you! NOTHING! I'm with Randy Keith Orton, a REAL man, not some overbearing, overzealous pompous asshole! Now if you want, I will call my Uncle Steve to give you ANOTHER beating?" She smirked, thinking about the last time her uncle had paid a visit to the WWE. He became the Sheriff on Raw and put David in his place in a hurry, especially regarding her.

"Your Uncle Steve can suck my ass and, Calaway, why don't you-" David made a rasping noise as one of Mark's massive hands wrapped around his throat, feeling himself being slammed back into Jerica's rental.

"Why don't I what?" Mark demanded, eyes flashing angrily. He glanced at Jerica, throwing David to the parking garage floor so she could get in her car. "He pull this a lot?"

"I've lost count after one hundred." She replied dryly, no humor whatsoever in her voice, shaking her head. "Every damn night, not including when he's off the road. It's getting ridiculous and, before you ask, yes I've already filed a sexual harassment lawsuit against him, which he doesn't give a damn about, and I've spoken to Vince. But since Davey boy is best friends with Paul, who is fucking the boss's daughter, it gives him stroke in the company and he thinks he can do whatever he damn well pleases." Jerica wasn't afraid to speak her mind, snarling when David glared at her. "Last warning, David, you either leave me alone or I'm calling my uncle again and this time, you WON'T get up from his beating. Leave me alone, I'm with Randy and nothing is going to change that. Get it? Got it? GOOD."

"Go fuck your-"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Mark planted a heavy boot directly on David's throat, pressing down, silently threatening to crush the other man's windpipes if he didn't learn to shut the hell up. "I'll go one better. If you don't leave her alone, I'LL be the one dealing with you. How's that sound?"

David shook his head, clearly saying 'not good.'

Jerica was surprised by this considering Mark Calaway rarely spoke to her. She knew him and Steve were good friends, but...She shrugged, not ready to question it. "Just leave me alone, Bautista, and find someone else who will put up with your ass. I don't want you, I have who I want and that's Randy. Get over it." She snorted as Mark released the man reluctantly, watching as David slithered into the night like a snake, raking a hand through her hair. "Thanks 'Taker." She quietly said, knowing he hated being called by his real name, especially by WWE employees of any kind.

"Not a problem, darlin'." Mark said, his narrowed green eyes firmly fastened on David's retreating back. Thinking what a nice target it made, wondering idly how badly he could hurt Bautista before the board actually considered firing him, a lot was his guess. "He bothers you again, let me know." He cracked his neck, finally looking down at her. "What's Randy say about Bautista hounding you?"

"Randy has threatened and beat his ass several times, but the asshole just can't seem to get it through his thick skull." Jerica replied and sighed when she got a text message, seeing it was from Randy, asking her if she was alright. Before she could text him back, her phone rang again and answered it. "I'm fine, David tried pulling his shit again. I'm talking to 'Taker at the moment." She rubbed her temples. "He stopped David from probably assaulting me, Randy." She held the phone away from her ear as Randy began bellowing, rolling her eyes, and finally put it to her ear when he began calling her name. "Are you done with your tantrum?"

"You need to start leaving with me, Jeri!" Obviously Randy was not done with his tantrum. "Bring your work with you to the hotel and fax it if you have too, but this shit with David is getting out of fucking control!"

Mark arched one black eyebrow, staring at her with a 'isn't he sweet' sort of look, total sarcasm in his eyes.

"Randy, I've been here for over ten years and I have everything in my office that lets me get the job done. Why don't YOU wait for me at the arenas, hmm? Why do I have to sacrifice my time at the arenas for you?" She shot back, becoming upset and held the phone away from her ear, finally having enough. "I'm getting off now and getting my own room. When you grow up and realize that my job comes first, just like yours does, then you can talk to me. Until then, here's the dial tone." She snapped the lid of her cell phone and tossed it in her purse before raking a hand through her hair. He could be a total child when he wanted too.

That was interesting. So Randy Keith Orton wasn't the perfect boyfriend after all. In fact, he sounded a lot like a spoiled little brat who was too used to getting his own way. It was amusing that he was with a woman who obviously wasn't going to cater to him like he was a god.

"Well darlin', I guess you've got things under control." He drawled, trying to hide the amusement he felt, but it was seeping into his tone. "I'm sorry, Jerica, you're such a damn spitfire..." He shook his head, shoulders shaking slightly.

"You do remember who my uncle is, right?" Jerica smirked when he nodded, chuckling softly with him and leaned against her car before lighting another cigarette, needing it after the confrontation with David and then her fight with Randy. When her cell phone started ringing, she simply flipped it open and closed while 'Taker chuckled louder at her. "You know, as long as I've worked here with you, I've never seen you laugh before. It's amusing and weird to the say the least." She crossed her ankles, one arm crossed over her chest, and stared back into his eyes. "Thanks again for what you did to David. I think I am going to call my uncle again, just for extra precaution."

Mark shrugged, not bothered in her comment about him laughing being both amusing and weird at the same time. Though given she had been in the company for about eleven years, and this was the first time she had heard him laugh...that he found weird. He laughed frequently. Granted, it was usually at his opponents or someone he had scared shitless.

"Darlin', if you need someone to take care of bitch boy," He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder in the direction David had taken off in. "I'd be MORE than happy to do it."

"Thanks, 'Taker, that means a lot." She took a drag of her cigarette and sighed, letting the nicotine work its magic, ignoring her now buzzing phone. Randy was going to blow it up and then force her to get another one. He would be paying for it too. "Well I won't take anymore of YOUR time, but I would appreciate if you could put a beating on him for me." She winked cheekily and reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a friendly hug before pulling back. "Thanks again, Deadman." She slipped into her car and flicked ash away before starting it up, already on her phone and calling the hotel, glad they had a room for her. Randy was going to learn one way or another that she wasn't bending for him, knowing he would never bend for her.

Mark watched until her taillights had disappeared from view, shaking his head before ambling to his own motorcycle, straddling it. Trouble in paradise. Why that interested him, he wasn't entirely sure, but it did. Smirking, he revved the Harley, peeling out of the parking garage as well.

Jerica arrived back at the hotel, going under a false name, just incase Randy decided to come search for her and took a long hot bath. She was glad 'Taker had been there tonight or else David would've had bad intentions in mind. Sighing, Jerica washed her body and hair, the strawberry scent lingering in the air. An hour later, she pulled herself out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body before brushing her hair and teeth, changing into deep red cotton shorts with a spaghetti strapped tank top, heading to bed. She put lotion on her legs, arms and face, her nightly ritual, and sighed as her heart felt heavy. She missed Randy, but she had to teach him a lesson. Without another thought, Jerica laid down and fell right to sleep.

Randy was LIVID to say the least. He was mad at Bautista for being a moron and not leaving Jerica alone. He was mad at 'Taker for being there to protect her and he was mad at her for being a foolhardy pain in his ass. Why the hell couldn't she bring her work home with her? After a match, he was half dead on his feet and she wanted him to stay at the arena until midnight or later?

"Damn it..." He groaned, rubbing his temples.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jerica ended up driving to the next arena alone, needing to think, and sighed when her cell phone beeped at her, letting her know she had ANOTHER text message from Randy. Her message box was filled along with her voicemails. He had literally blown her phone up, cursing at her with every fiber of his being and then slowly calming down to apologize. Jerica snorted, wearing blue jeans with a black tank top, not in the mood to deal with her boyfriend at the moment. She had to focus on her job, it always came first and blasted the music to drown out the buzzing of her cell phone. She would talk to Randy when she was damn good and ready and not until then.

Randy was waiting outside in the parking area, jogging over to her car and waited patiently, watching as she rolled her eyes and took her own sweet time. "Come on, Jeri." He pleaded, tapping the window. Then he yelped when a motorcycle roared by, glancing over to see 'Taker pulling in a spot a few cars down. "Fucking prick..."

"What the hell do you want, Randy?" She demanded, stepping out and dragged her bag from the backseat, hoisting it on her shoulder. "Seriously, you blow up my phone, cuss me out with every word you can think of, which was immature and childish. I don't have time for this. I have to get to work for the cover of this month's magazine that will promote YOUR match against 'Taker." She was being calm, cool and collected like she'd been with David, flicking her cigarette over her shoulder, her hair up in a clip, a messy look to her. She didn't care what she looked like at the moment honestly.

"Jeri, I'm sorry. I know I was a jerk, I shouldn't have said all those things. I just worry about you, baby." Randy said softly, his vivid blue eyes pleading with her. "I'll stay after work with you if that's what it takes to protect you from Bautista, okay?"

"Don't do that." She ordered, stopping and turning to face him, feeling the guilt eating away at her, and sighed heavily. "I hate it when you put a guilt trip on me." Jerica rubbed her temples as Randy drew her into his arms, hugging her close, and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "I won't apologize because I have nothing to apologize for." She felt him nod and pulled back to stare into his eyes, the same eyes that melted her every time, kissing his lips softly. "I have to get to work, I'll talk to you later." She walked away from him and headed inside the arena.

Well that didn't go as planned. He was hoping for at least an 'I forgive you' or something. Sighing, he watched her walk away and shook his head.

Mark had asked for and gotten a match with Bautista, deciding he was going to take care of the job Randy wasn't man enough to handle.

Jerica never watched the shows because she was far too busy with her own job to do so. Her job was the editor, which meant the final magazine went to the press with her approval and she sent anything back that wasn't a hundred percent or more. Vince loved her attention to detail and perfection, it was two qualities that she possessed most and she wasn't ashamed of it. Jerica loved getting the job done the first time, not enjoying wasting anyone else's, including her own.

Randy was once again livid. He was watching the match on a monitor, wearing his trunks and boots with a t-shirt. He seen the way 'Taker systematically broke down Batista, knowing those punches weren't 'fake' or softened. Grunting, he tossed aside his bottle of water and decided to run interference. After all, he was feuding with the Deadman, now wasn't he?

David was getting his ass handed to him to put it mildly and knew there was a reason behind this. Jerica. What the hell did the Deadman feel for her anyway? First Randy, then the Deadman, the bitch got around didn't she?

Smirking, David slowly stumbled to his feet and groaned when a back tooth was loosened from another devastating right hand. He was hanging in the corner, his arms over the ropes, and managed to look up in time to see Randy slide in the ring, delivering an RKO to the Deadman while the ref was checking on him. David shoved the ref away lightly and stumbled over to the fallen Deadman, gaining the pin and victory before rolling out, nodding at Randy as if to say 'thank you'. He groaned when a second later, Randy gave him an RKO.

Needless to say, when Mark got backstage, he was PISSED OFF. He spotted David stumbling around behind him, grabbed the other man by the back of his beck and promptly slammed David face first into the cement wall, watching him drop. Now for Orton.

"Aww man..." John Cena groaned when he seen the Deadman barreling his way down the hall. He moved just in the nick of time and grunted when Taker slammed him into the wall, bellowing where Orton was at. "I have no idea, homie!" He groaned when he got a fist to the gut before dropping to his knees, glad that's all the punishment he'd receive as 'Taker went on his hunt.

Randy was leading 'Taker on a merry chase, knowing he was in some shit but at the same time, he had been sending a message. Too bad 'Taker had every intention of doing return to sender on him. "MOVE!" He bellowed when Matt Hardy got in his way, hearing 'Taker just behind him and hurled Matt backwards, into the Deadman.

"You chickenshit son of a bitch!"

"Oh my head..."

Jeff blinked at his brother as he rounded the corner, seeing the bull charging toward him and turned around only to get a face full of door, groaning as his back hit the concrete floor.

"There's a door there, son." Glen snorted as he walked out, seeing his best friend stalking the hallways and didn't blame the man. Orton had crossed a line and broke script, for what idea he didn't know. He didn't WANT to know and went to get ready for his own match.

Logically, there was only one place he MIGHT be safe and even then, Randy was pushing his luck. Not with 'Taker, but his girlfriend. Knowing this was a low move, but one that would save his ass, he darted into her office and then behind her, just as 'Taker stormed in. His eyes narrowed when 'Taker halted.

Orton was slicker then he gave him credit for. "Outside son, I'm not about to beat you down in front of your woman." Mark ordered gravely, cracking his knuckles.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jerica shouted as she stood up from her chair, seeing Randy was cowering behind her while 'Taker looked like he wanted to rip his head off. "Randy, get out of here NOW." She ordered in a grave voice, her teeth clenched, pointing at 'Taker. "Whatever you did, I don't want to know and frankly, I don't give a damn! Do you see the papers on my desk, the WORK that I have to get done before I leave tonight? DO YOU?" She smacked him upside the head, her blue eyes on fire. "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND STOP THIS CHILDISH BULLSHIT NOW! BOTH OF YOU! OUT!"

Wow, Jerica was treating Randy like the kid he was. Being yelled at her was worth it simply because he got to witness this. Then again, she was an Austin, he would make allowances for her temper and runaway mouth. When Randy reluctantly rounded the desk, Mark snatched his childish ass up and hurled him out of the room, hearing a loud thud.

"Night darlin'." He said, walking right back out, pulling the door shut behind him. "Now...where were we?"

The AUDACITY of Randy to interrupt her, KNOWING full well her office was off limits to ANY Superstar, pissed her off more than words could say! Jerica had to take in several deep breaths to calm her blood pressure down before looking down at her work again, wanting to KILL her boyfriend. She couldn't kill 'Taker, even though the man was chasing her boyfriend down like a hunter stalking his prey. Sighing, Jerica got back to work, but not before flicking the lock on her door. Stupid wrestlers. She growled before looking down at the clippings for the upcoming magazine.

"'Taker, come on, man, it was for the line!" Randy pleaded, backing up on his ass, his back colliding with the wall he had so recently bounced off of, knowing he was going to have one hell of a bruise.

"Oh, fair enough." Mark caught a passing camera man. "Film this." He ordered austerely.

Randy's blue eyes widened as he watched a giant fist coming at his face.

~!~

The night progressed without anymore interruptions and Jerica shut her cell phone off after getting a text from Randy, telling her it was her fault he got his ass handed to him by Mark. She snorted, rolling her eyes, and placed it back in her purse, ignoring it. What nerve! She had a JOB to do just as much as he did and yet he ran into her office, which was STRICTLY forbidden, to hide like a coward? Jerica was seriously contemplating this relationship with Randy, having second thoughts, and ended up popping four aspirin before the night was over.

Mark was pleased with himself to put it mildly. Randy was damn lucky he could even text, the kid sure as hell couldn't talk, not with how puffy his lips and jaw were. He should have broken the kid's fingers, then he wouldn't be able to blow up Jerica's phone...Mark lingered after the show as always, preferring to let the fans outside harass the fools stupid enough to bolt as soon as possible. When it neared the midnight mark, he slipped from his dressing room, freshly showered and in a pair of black skintight jeans and a navy blue thermal, long sleeved shirt, his wet hair held back with a navy blue bandana.

Jerica was still in her office, finishing up the final touches of the magazine and smiled in satisfaction. The cover was of 'Taker and Randy facing off, a shot one of the photographers had gotten that was perfect. The intensity in both men's eyes would send the fans into a frenzy and make the hype for their WrestleMania encounter that much more higher.

Yawning, Jerica looked at her cell phone, after turning it back on, and sighed at all the text messages and voicemails from Randy. She listened to the first one and deleted the rest of them. He called her a stupid worthless whore and told her that their relationship was over. That was fine. She didn't need a kid anyway. Randy had completely changed and this wasn't the first time this happened.

They weren't happy anymore, she knew it, and Jerica made a vow right then and there she wouldn't be getting involved with anymore talent. It wasn't worth all the heartache and misery. After regaining her composure, Jerica packed her things and walked out of her office at a quarter after midnight, heading for the exit doors, her bag over her shoulder.

Mark stood behind a crouching David Bautista, watching as the moron keyed WHORE into Jerica's rental. Sighing, he pulled out his cell phone and snapped a few pictures, pocketing the cell before tapping David on the shoulder. "You didn't learn did you?" He really hated Orton for interfering in his match, David would have been in the hospital instead of here with a bandage around his head. Oh well, plenty of time to fix that.

A second later, David had gone flying through his own rental's windshield.

Her eyes closed as she leaned against the building, needing a minute before going back to the hotel, taking a long drag of her cigarette before flicking ash away. What was Randy's problem? What happened between him and the other Superstars was no business of hers. Didn't he understand that? Why was he acting like a child instead of the man she knew he could be?

It didn't make sense and the more she thought about it, the more Jerica became pissed off. She heard a crash and raised an eyebrow before heading in the direction, blinking at the sight before her. David's head was in his rental's windshield while 'Taker was standing there, looking as evil and demonic as ever.

Her eyes strayed from that scene to her car, her blood suddenly boiling as she flicked the cigarette away, not even finishing half of it. She wasn't going to cry, oh no. She was an Austin after all. Instead, Jerica whipped her cell phone out, took some pictures, and texted them to her uncle.

Mark seen her, watching as she took pictures and knew she was probably forwarding them to Steve. Well...He grunted, stepping up to Bautista's car to survey the damage. Steve would be disappointed to find out there really wasn't anything left to beat. He could see blood staining the seats and inwardly smirked.

"Darlin', I got pictures of him keying the car if you feel like pressing charges." He drawled, already knowing he wouldn't be implicated in this. Oh no, he was too damn valuable to the WWE.

"Thanks." She replied, glaring back at David's prone form, shaking her head sadly. 'I never should've started dating Randy.' She thought, closing her eyes briefly to blink tears away. Jerica wasn't going to cry damn it! Her uncle would get the pictures and come take care of business, especially after what she told him Randy called her. Enough was enough. She was tired of this and worked too damn hard and long to have her job jeopardized! She loved this company and what she did too much to let some man destroy all of her hard work and integrity. "I'll give you my number so you can text them to me. I'm not calling the police. I'll pay for the damages and then my uncle would force Randy to pay for them." She had a feeling Randy was behind this and clenched her teeth.

"Why Randy?" Mark asked curiously, glancing down at the car. "Never mind." He glanced back at the car with David's lower torso sprawled across the hood, unable to keep the vicious smile off his face. "You going to be alright, darlin'?" His eyes focused back on her, narrowing when he seen the anger and a bit of sadness in them. "Call the police." He advised decisively. "Just in case."

Sighing, Jerica nodded and knew he was right, that this had to be reported. Vince was going to be livid, but...it wasn't her fault! Jerica called the authorities and a few minutes later, two police cars showed up at the arena, talking to her and taking her statement along with 'Taker's. She showed them the photos on her cell phone that Mark sent her along with her own.

The police put two in two together easily before taking David to the hospital while Jerica and Taker were taken to the police station for questioning. By the time they were released, it was nearly five in the morning. Jerica was exhausted, having cancelled her room since she had a flight at eight to go to the next destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mark was annoyed.

The police were assuming HE was the one to harm Bautista. He had politely told them he had seen the insane guy dive through the windshield, apparently trying to run and...And they didn't believe him, but they couldn't hold him either. Bautista wasn't in any condition to point fingers and, no doubt, he wasn't THAT stupid to name his attacker anyway.

"I'm sorry you had to get involved in this, 'Taker." Jerica said when they finally stepped out of the police station, a cup of coffee in hand, yawning loudly. Her car was taken in as evidence and she was given a new one, her bag over her shoulder. Randy had been calling her nonstop and she sighed when she heard her cell phone go off again, finally having enough. "WHAT?" She shouted angrily, tossing her coffee in the nearest trashcan. "Randy, I've been at the fucking police station all goddamn night because David keyed the word WHORE in my car door! Hmmm now where on EARTH do you suppose he got that idea from?" She snorted and rolled her eyes. "You said we're over, you broke up with me in a voicemail, so you know what? Go fuck yourself." She hung up and tossed her cell phone in her purse after shutting it off, needing to get to the airport.

"I'm not sorry, I'd do it all over again." Mark replied when she was off the phone, watching her intently, seeing the look on her face and wondered why the hell he even cared. Oh yes, because she was giving him chance after chance to beat down on some of his least favorite rookies. That was what he was telling himself anyway. "Shame David tried flying without looking where he was going." He chuckled, seeing the corners of her mouth twitch in the barest hint of a smile. "Need a ride, darlin'?"

"No, they gave me a new rental car. I'll take that to the airport." She replied, her head beginning to hurt from everything that happened. Dating a wrestler was a huge mistake and now she was paying for it. No doubt David wouldn't leave her alone now due to Randy, eyes narrowing at the thought. "I'll talk to you later, 'Taker." She mumbled, walking toward the car that was parked across the street from the police station and unlocked it, throwing her bag into the back before lighting a cigarette.

Shrugging, Mark ambled across the street to where his Harley was waiting, nobody daring to fuck with it considering it was parked right across from the cop shop. Sighing, he straddled the seat, watching her with brooding green eyes. It appeared to him she was about to be in for a world of trouble and he wondered idly if it was worth getting caught up in the crossfire.

Jerica barely caught her flight and was headed to St. Louis, Missouri; the WWE's next stop and Randy's hometown. She groaned, the fates really did hate her. Jerica slept throughout most of it, waking up a few times just to see if Randy and David were there, scowling. This was ridiculous! She was a magazine editor who didn't bother anyone and made the mistake of falling in love with a child in a man's body! If they didn't leave her alone, there would be hell to pay because Steve told her they had one strike left. If David and Randy bothered her again, he would be on the road in a heartbeat to make sure it stopped.

~!~

Mark was busy. He had promotional events up the ass to attend, sadly, a few of them with Randy. It was amusing though to see the kid surrounding himself with people. Apparently having gotten word of what had happened to David, Mark wasn't too keen on experiencing it himself.

"Ahh...I love St. Louis." He drawled to Glen, both men sharing a beer on the arena's roof.

Glen snorted, knowing Mark was being sarcastic, colliding his beer with his best friend's. "So what's up with you and Jerica?" He demanded, not able to help himself, wanting to know his best friend's intentions. Not to mention, Jerica was now officially single, the entire locker room and company having heard of the split between her and Randy.

"Nothin'." Mark said with a shrug, taking a long swallow of his beer. "She needed some help and- WHY? You interested in her?" When Glen just smirked, Mark punched his friend in the shoulder, smirking himself when Glen cradled his arm. "Back off, Jacobs. I doubt she'd be interested in the Tiny Pink Machine anyway."

Glen gaped and looked down at himself. "I'll have you know there's nothing TINY about my machine and it's RED, not pink, asshole." He growled when Mark smirked and punched him right back in the arm, raising a slow eyebrow. He could tell his friend liked Jerica and decided to bait him into telling him the truth. "You know, I wouldn't mind having those long beautiful legs wrapped around my waist. I bet her thighs are soft to the touch too."

Mark was too smart to fall for that, knowing when he was being lured into a trap. "I bet you wouldn't. And then...she'd see Mini Red and laugh you to hell and back for wasting her time." He smirked, dodging the next blow. "Face it sunshine, when it comes to the total package...You are sadly lacking in certain places."

"Not according to Krystal." Glen replied with a smug smile. "You remember the one you wanted and she told you to take a hike?" He chuckled and dodged the next blow, which was aimed for his face. "Aww don't worry about it itty bitty Deadman, I'm sure Jerica would be satisfied with you even though you're lacking in certain areas too." He loved baiting Mark, watching as the man's face turned bright red, and chuckled as he finished off his beer.

"Krystal...Krystal...Oh yeah, the buck tooth, dirty bitch...Man, remind me to never drink in PUBLIC with you again. Good thing you took that creature off my hands." Mark said once he had regained his calm and reasoned with himself that pushing Glen off the roof would definitely land him a prison term. "And for someone who wants Jer's legs wrapped around his pudgy waist..." He smirked when Glen looked down at his stomach. "Yeah man, sorry, but you're going to seed."

"Oh fuck you!" Glen snarled, done with the game. "You're the one who's constantly on pussy patrol. Krystal isn't buck toothed anymore either! She got her teeth fixed and now she's a knockout blonde." He seen Mark raise an eyebrow and snorted before standing up, letting out a belch. "Give Jerica my best, asshole." He walked over to the ladder and went back into the arena, needing to get ready for his match...and workout.

"Ahh silence is golden." Mark sighed in relief, smirking as he finished his beer.

Constantly on pussy patrol? Hardly. He couldn't remember the last time he...oh wait, he could. Not in the past four months. And unless he had missed his guess, Glen was going to be drinking Miller Lite from now on and skipping seconds on his fried foods.

~!~

Jerica stayed in her office for the majority of the night, finally leaving it reluctantly to get water and some food. She was starving, not to mention she needed something to wake her up. Instead of water, she'd get a nice cup of java as she walked down the hallway. So far, Randy and David hadn't bothered her, though that was also due to the fact that her door had been locked and her cell phone turned off. She could only imagine Randy had blown her phone up again, shaking her head. Her outfit for the night consisted of an Austin 3:16 t-shirt along with dark blue jean Capri's with white tennis shoes on her feet, her hair up in a ponytail, too tired to put makeup on. When Jerica was done for the night, she was soaking in a hot tub and sleeping for ten hours straight.

Randy wasn't surprised in the slightest when he found Jerica's office door locked and sighed, leaning his head against it. "Come on Jeri, I just want to talk to you." He said softly through the door. "Baby, I'm sorry. I know I've been a major asshole lately, it's this stress with 'Taker. I promise it'll change, I'll change." He pleaded, glad nobody was around to hear him doing this. Jiggling the handle again, he wound up tumbling into an empty room, groaning. He had just begged a desk and empty chair to take him back. "Great, just great." He sighed, deciding he'd wait for her.

To say Jerica wasn't amused when she walked back into her office to find Randy sitting behind the desk was an understatement. "Get out." She ordered in a monotone voice, walking past him and sat down with her salad and coffee, a bottle of water under her arm as she placed it next to her plate. "I mean it Randy, I have nothing to say to you and I don't have time for this. I have a deadline." Actually, she didn't, but her ex didn't need to know that as she began chomping on her salad, crossing one leg over the other while staring at the articles.

"Jerica please, just hear me out." Randy said softly, moving to get on his knees before her, sighing when she didn't even look up, resting his hands on her kneecaps. "Baby, I'm sorry." He whispered. "Give me one more chance. I can change, Jeri. I love you, I don't want to lose you, baby."

She wanted to believe him and felt the tears sting her eyes, dropping her fork on her plate as the emotions began to surface that she'd swallowed down. "You really hurt me with what you said." She whispered softly, loud enough for him to hear, and felt him turn her to where their eyes were locked.

She loved him, how could she throw away all the time they had together? How could she just forget about all the great times and every time she said I love you? She couldn't. Jerica leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Randy's neck, burying her face in his neck, her tears soaking it.

Letting out an exhale of relief, Randy pulled Jerica down into his arms, cradling her against him. He didn't even care that this would normally have been uncomfortable, kneeling on a concrete floor with another person resting on his thighs, it was Jerica. It was all worth it.

"I am so, so sorry, baby. I'll make it up to you." He whispered, burying his face in her hair. "I'm sorry, Jerica, I love you."

"I know..." She whispered, biting her bottom lip as his fingers cupped her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his, a few more tears falling. "I-I'm not saying it back. Not until you do prove it to me." Jerica watched the heart break in his blue eyes and felt her own shatter, but it was worth feeling the pain. She wasn't going to say those three words again until Randy was back to who she fell in love with in the first place. "Now go on. I have work to do." Work always was first priority and her personal life would just have to wait as she pulled away from him, taking her chair again, tears subsiding. She was a professional.

Nodding, Randy got to his feet, bending down to kiss her forehead. "I'll wait for you after the show." He murmured, which would be a first.

Normally he demanded she leave with him when he was ready to go, even though she never did it. Jerica wasn't the type of woman to take orders from anyone, not even the man in her life. She was her own woman and he had to respect that.

She just nodded at him and watched as he walked out of the room, her game face on, and got back to work. She couldn't let anything bother her or distract her at the moment. There was too much at stake. Perfection, damn it! That's what she wanted and what she was going to get.

Her personal problems could wait as she cracked her neck, finished her salad and coffee before getting back to doing what she did best. One thing about Jerica was she could shove her emotions down until she was alone, then they all came spilling out. Tonight, she would be giving Randy a piece of her mind and telling him she was still staying in her own room until he did show her he would change.

Jerica owed a lot to this business for giving her a chance to do what she loved, for putting her degree to use. That's why she was a perfectionist because she wanted to be the best she possibly could. Vince respected that about her, which is the person she wanted to impress most. After nearly eleven years, Jerica hoped she succeeded in doing that, which is why she was in a lead position. Her eyes were solely on the articles, looking them over, making notes and sent them back to the writers, telling them to make said corrections so they could be published. She then started answering emails.

~!~

Randy was all grins up until he seen 'Taker leaning in a doorway, frowning when he met the other man's eyes. "She took me back." He blurted out, almost as if asserting it.

"A woman like Jerica..." Mark drawled slowly, wearing his tights, the straps pushed down, his black hair wet. "She puts business before everything else, including her personal life..." He rubbed his chin almost thoughtfully, green eyes wicked. "Must be hard on the guy, hmmm?"

Randy KNEW 'Taker was trying to get into his head, he KNEW it. How bad was that? He knew what the 'Demon from Death Valley' was doing and it was STILL bothering him. So Jerica was a professional, he knew how much her career meant to her. He could handle coming in second place, right? Right.

"Fucking asshole..." He muttered, running a hand over his short hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was past midnight before Jerica finally walked out of her office, seeing Randy indeed waiting for her, which was a first. He stood up and extended his hand to her, cracking a smile when he kissed the back of it before lacing their fingers together and headed out. He wore a crisp light blue dress shirt with black slacks, fresh out of a shower from what it looked like. They arrived outside and both simultaneously pulled out their packs of cigarettes, lighting one up, and leaned against the arena wall, taking the night in.

"There's something you should know." She said after a few minutes of silence between them, feeling Randy slowly release her hand. "I'm still getting my own hotel room."

Randy slowly turned to stare down at her, fingers holding the cigarette before placing it back in his mouth, inhaling, blowing two streams of smoke out through his nostrils and nodded, blue eyes sad, but understanding. "I figured as much." He said softly, sighing and took a step backwards, flicking ash. "I understand, Jerica. It's going to take time before you trust me again."

"Yes and I'm glad you see where I'm coming from." She replied softly, blowing smoke out of her mouth away from his face. "I honestly don't know what's going to happen between us, Randy." Jerica's eyes lowered and closed, feeling his hand cup her face gently, their eyes locking before his lips brushed softly against hers, slowly pushing him away when he went to deepen the kiss. "I can't." She practically choked out, flicking the cigarette away and took a deep breath. "Thank you for waiting for me, but it's late and I have to get to the hotel. I should've told you sooner, but I wasn't thinking at the time."

"No, it's fine. I'll wait for you after every show, regardless." Randy said quietly, finishing his own cigarette. "I don't want anything happening to you, Jerica. And I'm going to show you I can change." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, sighed again, and stepped away. "You look tired, baby." He commented, knowing she probably wanted nothing more then to go back to her room and crash.

"I am, I was at the police station all night and then I had to catch an eight o'clock flight to come here. I didn't get anymore than probably three hours of sleep due to David's bullshit. So yes, I'm very tired." She sighed when Randy's head lowered and bit her bottom lip, hugging him around the neck before kissing his cheek. "Get some sleep." Jerica walked away and went to her rental car, not letting the tears fall until she was on the road heading for the hotel.

Once she was out of sight, Randy plowed his fist into the nearest car. He left a huge dent in the metal and cracked a knuckle or two, he was sure of it. But he didn't feel anything. His blue eyes narrowed as he stared down at his still balled up fist, finally shaking it out, and headed for his own rental.

All of this had been observed by thoughtful green eyes.

Jerica arrived at the hotel and went up to her room, after receiving a keycard from the front receptionist, and took the staircase. Once inside her room, Jerica immediately set her bags down and went to start that bubble bath. She wiped her tears away and undressed before sinking into the hot water, groaning as the liquid washed all of her worries and troubles away. Her eyes closed as she folded a rag and placed it over her eyes, sinking further down and relished in it, every muscle in her body relaxing.

So they were staying in separate rooms still. Separate hotels. How interesting. It was even more interesting that Jerica was staying at the hotel Mark happened to be staying at as well. Of course he didn't care. So what if she had gotten back with her moronic, childish boyfriend? All he cared about was taunting Orton for their feud, getting under his skin since the man had foolishly jumped script and royally pissed Mark off.

~!~

"I don't know what to do, Steve..."

"Honey, do ya wanna be with'em anymore or is there too much damage done?"

Jerica had been asking herself that question for the past two weeks, now in the final week before WrestleMania XXI was to happen. Randy hadn't really done anything, though he'd waited for her every night at the arena, and didn't bother her while she was at work. Still, there was a lot of doubt because of how he'd acted for the past few months. He'd treated her like shit and acted like a spoiled child.

"No, I don't think I do."

"Then end it, tell'em and be done with it. Yer career is too damn important to let a guy destroy it, honey." Steve reasoned, having said what Jerica kept telling herself for the past few months.

"I know, I'm going to tell him tonight. I can't do this anymore. I just can't."

~!~

As usual, Randy was waiting for her with a single white rose in hand. His blue eyes were focused, knowing what he was going to do. He didn't want to lose Jerica, he couldn't lose her. He refused to lose her. Sighing, he paced faster, wearing blue jeans and a white beater, needing a cigarette, but at the same time...His hands were shaking so badly he might fumble with the lighter.

The door opened as Jerica stepped out, wearing a denim skirt with a black baby t-shirt, staring back at Randy. All her doubts flew out the window when she seen the white rose, her conversation with Steve not existing at the moment. She seen how badly Randy was shaking and felt tears sting her eyes, knowing he was terrified of losing her and he truly loved her.

"Randy?" She whispered, his eyes meeting hers and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as a few tears escaped her eyes. "Ssshhhh it's alright..." She whispered soothingly, rubbing his back, loving how he looked in a white beater and blue jeans. It always made her heart stop as she pulled back to stare into those electric blue eyes of his, accepting the rose. "Thank you."

Randy shook his head, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a small black velvet box. He didn't go on one knee, he wasn't proposing yet. "It's a promise ring." He whispered, flipping open the lid and held it out to her, his blue eyes staring at her intently. "Will you wear it, Jerica?" His voice was low now, almost too low to be heard, though it was also laced with emotion.

"Oh my god..." She whispered out, not trusting her voice at the moment, the beautiful sapphire stone that was cut in the shape of a heart and set on a silver band staring back at her, her eyes glistening with more tears. "Randy..." How the hell could she break it off with him now? There was no way she could and she didn't want too! She loved him, truly loved him, and wanted to be with him. He had changed, he hadn't bothered her and she was willing to forget everything bad that happened between them. "Yes." She took the ring out of the box and slid it on her right ring finger, since it wasn't an engagement ring, and smiled as he enveloped her into his arms. Jerica wrapped them tightly around his neck and passionately kissed him. "I love you." Jerica said once he set her on her feet, her eyes shining with happiness. "I want to go back to the hotel with you."

"I love you too, Jerica." His tone was filled with love, happiness and relief. That was the first time he had heard her say those words in awhile and it filled him with something he couldn't even begin to describe. "You'll stay with me tonight?" He echoed, leaning down to kiss her again, cupping her face tenderly in his hands.

"How could I not after this?" She retorted playfully, the spark back in her eyes and laughed when he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, watching as he grabbed her bags. "I missed you so much." She whispered against his soft skin, kissing and nipping his neck, loving his strong body pressed against hers. "Randy..." She pulled back and kissed him again, this time more demanding and heated, moaning almost to the point of whimpering, needing him badly. It'd been too long for them. "Take me to the hotel and make love to me." It wasn't a request as she kissed him again while he walked to the rental car, their tongues entwining together, tasting each other, feeding each other's fire.

There was no way he was going to deny that request. Given that he had been spending almost every night in the shower working out his frustrations. Somehow, he forced himself to set her down, knowing if they didn't get back to the hotel as soon as possible, he was very likely to have his wicked way with her right there on the hood of the car.

For added effect, Jerica raked her nails down his covered back, causing him to let out a growl and quickly scampered to the passenger door and sliding in, a mischievous grin on her face. She buckled up while he put their things in the backseat before sliding in behind the wheel, immediately grabbing her hand. Jerica whipped her cell phone out, texting her uncle, and let him know that she was giving Randy another chance. She shut her phone off then and reached over, kissing his ear and neck, giggling when he growled at her to knock it off before he pulled the car over and took her in the rental. As enticing as that sounded, Jerica wanted a bed because neither of them were getting much sleep tonight.

It took every ounce of willpower he possessed to not break any of the speed limits, groaning when they got stuck behind an exceptionally slow semi. Then a wicked smirk crossed his face. Randy reached over with one hand and ran it up her thigh, loving these denim skirts she wore, his fingers inching underneath the material to skim against her panty covered sex.

"Ohhh..." Her thighs were already trembling as she leaned her head back, the heat from his fingers alone causing her head to spin. "Don't even think about it." She hissed out, stopping him from going further. "Randy don't...oh god..."

Jerica's breathing was heavy and raspy now, her hand still wrapped firmly around his wrist, but his fingers were so long that they were getting the job done. She felt him move her panties aside and licked her lips, the anticipation nearly killing her, wanting to murder this semi for not going faster. Her hips bucked when he brushed against her swollen bud, knowing how sensitive it was, and looked at him through near blackened eyes as her hand released his wrist.

That was better. Given free reign, Randy used those skilled fingers to the best of his ability, intending for her to cum more then once tonight. His eyes on traffic, though a slight smile on his face, he slid one long finger inside of her, slowly pumping the digit in and out, feeling her walls wrapping around him.

"Mmm..." He murmured, feeling how hot and wet she was, wondering if this semi could go any damn faster. He was going to explode in his jeans.

Her hand was splayed against the window, her head tilted back against the seat and she was crying out his name as his finger worked her body into a heated frenzy, her walls caving in. "Oh Randy!" Her voice became louder, hearing him growl, commanding her to cum for him.

She was doing her damnest and it was working as he pumped faster and deeper, brushing her sweet spot. The ring glittered in the moonlight on her right hand, her other gripping the middle counsel between them, thrusting her hips up against him to gain the full effect. It didn't take much and before long, she was shrieking out his name, her juices soaking his fingers, her entire body trembling as the aftershocks rushed through her, the fire only igniting more.

Almost growling, Randy brought his fingers to his lips, licking them clean, savoring her taste. He turned to look at her, blue eyes narrowing when he seen 'Taker pulling up alongside them. "Christ, doesn't he have anything better to do then to follow us?" He muttered enraged.

Honestly, Mark wasn't even aware they were in the car next to him. He was looking past the semi, wondering what the deal was. He started laughing when he realized it was a drunk couple fighting in the middle of the street, ignoring the cop who was trying to get them to move.

Jerica couldn't focus properly, her face completely flushed, and she had to roll down the window to get some air. Her hair was up, thank god, or else she'd be putting it up at the moment to get it off of her neck. Jerica closed her eyes and leaned her head out the window, her entire body still trembling and looked over at Randy when the semi finally passed, only for a Harley to cut them off. Just by the build of the man on the bike, she knew it was 'Taker and squeezed Randy's hand, letting him know he had to have patience.

Randy wasn't having an easy time being patient, especially with that arrogant, overbearing bastard sitting right next to them laughing his ass off. "What's so funny, Calaway?" He demanded, leaning across Jerica to stare out the window.

Mark's head snapped to the side, eyes narrowing. "First off, son, it's 'Taker. Second, there's a fight up there." He snorted, looking at Jerica, and arched one black eyebrow. "Hello darlin'."

Randy pressed the button beside him to roll her window up.

She pressed the button to roll the window back down, sighing at 'Taker's look. "Sorry, he's a little agitated at the moment." She smiled softly back at him, glaring when he went to roll the window up again. "Randy, do it again and I will walk." She threatened, her temper beginning to rise. "It's fucking cold as-" Her body suddenly jolted, causing her to head to snap back, eyes widening before her. Randy had just rear ended the semi in front of them. "What the HELL is wrong with you?!"

A second later, Mark was reaching through the gap in the window and unlocking the door, pulling Jerica out of the car. "C'mon darlin'." He said gruffly, not believing what this punk was pulling. "Randy, get your punk ass back in that car." He ordered when the brash rookie got out of his seat.

"What the fuck are you doing, 'Taker?"

"Keeping you from killing Jerica? You realize you just rear ended a semi?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The desire was gone as Jerica glared back at her boyfriend, shaking her head. "You got angry over nothing, again!" She exclaimed, taking the ring off of her finger. "I can't do this anymore, Randy. I can't. You just rear ended a semi to keep me from talking to 'Taker! You need to get your act together and figure out what your priorities are!" She threw it at him while 'Taker got her things out of the backseat, scowling darkly. "Stay away from me, Orton. So help me god, if you come near me again and beg for forgiveness, I will call my uncle and 'Taker won't be the ONLY one beating your skull in!"

"I think you need to take the hint and leave her alone." Mark said after putting her things in his saddlebags, staring at Randy, DARING him to do something stupid. One thing and he was going to be nothing more then a bloody smear on the pavement. "You really want me and Austin after you?"

"Fuck off, 'Taker. You've been after her all this goddamn time so don't play innocent!"

Blue eyes widened when she heard that and Jerica was feeling dizzy, the impact Randy smashed into the semi in giving her a small headache. Probably from the whiplash, she wasn't sure. "So THAT'S what this is all about? You think Taker is after me? Wants me?" When Randy nodded, Jerica started laughing, though there was no humor in her tone. "You are a fucking ASSHOLE! 'Taker and my uncle are BEST friends! He doesn't want me! You're out of your goddamn mind, Randy Keith Orton!" Jerica was livid as her entire body began to tremble. "You know what? I don't need a child in my life. I have a very important job and the last thing I need in my life is drama. That's what you cause me, drama, and I'm not having it anymore! I'm thirty three goddamn years old and I don't need a MAN in my life to make me happy!"

"You know what? Forget it, Jerica. Nothing is ever going to make you happy because all you fucking care about is your work! No MAN would ever want you because no man is going to want to play second fiddle to your fucking work issues. I don't even know WHY I wasted my time on a self absorbed bitch like you!"

At this point, Mark had calmly walked around behind Randy, who was too busy running his mouth to realize he was in trouble. When he started calling Jerica a few choice words, Mark just shook his head and slammed Randy's head against the hood of his car. "That's no way to talk to a woman." He grunted.

"Self absorbed bitch like me? That's the fucking pot calling the kettle black if I've EVER heard one, Orton!" She snorted, shaking her head, not minding in the slightest being called names. "You're right though, my job is my first priority and it's truly what I care about because it's all I fucking have! You didn't do anything for me, but give me problems with David Bautista anyway! The sex wasn't that great either, though I'll admit you have skilled fingers." She was about to say they were bigger than his pecker, but figured she wasn't going to sink to his level and raked a hand through her hair. "Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Orton, but my job is more important than a man and I thought you knew that going into this. Hmmm guess not. Your loss, not mine. 'Taker, would you mind giving this self absorbed bitch a ride to the hotel?" Jerica asked sweetly and turned her back, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Of course, I like self absorbed bitches." Mark chuckled, walking around to her. Of course he didn't add 'it makes things more interesting' because then Randy might have been proven right. He was interested in Jerica, but he wasn't about to actively pursue her just at the moment. "See you at work, son." He called over his shoulder, straddling the seat, feeling her getting on behind him. "Hold on, we're mounting the curb." He grinned, feeling her arms locking around his waist and took off.

Jerica didn't look back or cry, already knowing this was bound to happen. What the hell had she been thinking accepting a promise ring from Randy and a white rose? Granted, they were sweet gestures, but he was a CHILD who would NOT change! She needed a man, if anyone, in her life that supported her no matter her decisions in life. Who didn't ridicule her for her choice in career. Sighing, Jerica felt them speeding away from the accident, her head resting on his back and closed her eyes, embracing his warmth. It was chilly out and she hadn't brought a coat with her, having left her rental car at the arena.

Once they were parked, Mark dismounted, turned and looked down at her. "Shit Jer, why didn't ya tell me you were cold, darlin'?" He asked, pulling off his thermal shirt and handed it to her. Granted they were only about twenty feet from the hotel but it was still fairly chilly outside. He lifted her off the motorcycle, setting her on the pavement. "Put that on, I'll get your things." He said, not minding the coldness at all, even though he was now naked from the waist up.

"'Taker, that's really not-" She sighed when he just shot her a look and pulled the thermal shirt on, which went to her knees, chuckling softly as the sleeves hung a few inches off of her hands. "My god this thing is huge." She inhaled the scent while smoothing the fabric down her body, not believing how wonderful he smelled. A mixture of leather, gasoline and musk, it made her heady for a brief moment. "Thank you...for the ride and everything." She said when he turned to face her again, feeling like an ant compared to him. She weighed a mere one hundred and twenty-five pounds while he was three hundred.

"My pleasure, darlin'." He said, slowing down his stride so she didn't have to jog to keep up. He had to admit, she looked cute in his shirt. Cute because she appeared like a damn child playing dress up in her parent's clothing. "Sorry bout that being a...might large on you." He smirked when she raised her arms, displaying the sleeves. "Looks good on ya, Jer."

"Thanks..." She grumbled good-naturedly, though her eyes were sparkling as she pulled the sleeves to where her hands were visible, pulling the collar out since it was pressing against her neck while walking with him inside.

Once they were, Jerica got her keycard to her room and walked up the three flights of stairs, 'Taker following suit. They arrived at her room and Jerica walked in, leaving the door open for him so he could set her things down and walked over to turn the heat up, sighing heavily. She was so disappointed in Randy...Jerica immediately pushed him out of her mind and turned around to face the man in front of her, still not believing how much he helped her recently.

Mark cleared his throat, setting her bags down by her bed and straightened up, staring down at her. "You going to be alright?" He asked gruffly, looking around the room. "He don't know where you're staying does he?" He wouldn't put it past Orton to follow her here and try pushing his luck some more.

"I'll be fine and no, he doesn't. It won't be hard for him if he really does want to find out though." She snorted, blue eyes flashing dangerously. "I DARE him to come here after what he pulled tonight." Her neck was killing her as she rubbed the back of it and heard it crack, sighing in relief before pulling his thermal shirt off and handed it to him. "Thanks again for letting me borrow that briefly."

Jerica smiled at him, though it didn't reach her eyes. She just didn't have it in her to be happy right now and felt him take it. Their fingertips brushed together before sitting down on the bed and took her shoes off, tossing them in the corner.

Mark was almost hesitant, knowing damn well that snake Orton would probably be hunting her down to 'apologize', what a viper. He walked over to the nightstand, using the hotel stationary and pen to scrawl down his cell phone number. "I know you'll call your uncle, but...I'm closer." He said, stuffing the paper in her hand. "Good night darlin'." He murmured, their fingertips brushing again and turned around to walk out.

"Mark?" Jerica never called him by his real name unless it was something extremely important like this. Her blue eyes met his slightly startled green orbs. "Thank you."

Those two words she meant more than anything before looking down at the folded piece of paper, seeing it was his cell phone number. As soon as the door closed, tears fell from her eyes as Jerica clutched it in his fists, shaking her head as she bent over, wrapping her arms around herself, feeling sick to her stomach. She curled up on the bed in a tight ball and actually sobbed, something she rarely did, but tonight called for it. Eventually she fell asleep with Mark's number clutched in her hand like a lifeline.

~!~

"So she broke up with you, in the middle of traffic, with 'Taker there to watch her back..." David reiterated, watching his friend down shot after shot.

"Yeah, the fucking whore..." Randy muttered, his head hanging. "She was probably fuckin' em the entire time..."

"You don't say?"

~!~

For the week, Jerica was locked in her office, having taken something from a local deli mart with her to work, refusing to leave it. Her door was locked and a chair put in front of it, just incase Randy or David decided to become ballsy enough to try and attack her. She was on pins and needles, hating feeling like this.

Steve was on his way to coming on the road for a WrestleMania appearance that he promised Vince awhile back. He was going to be on Piper's Pit and it was WrestleMania goes Hollywood, which was at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. Jerica was staying at the arenas late at night because she was afraid of running into Randy and David, not wanting confrontations with them. She hated this, she was living in fear and she was an Austin, damn it!

Mark wasn't going out of his way to watch out for Jerica, but he kept an ear to the ground. The fact that Randy and David were being so...low key, worried the hell out of him to be honest. He knew both of them were unstable, which is why thus far he had refused to work with them. This feud with Orton hadn't been his idea and he hadn't been pleased with it, though now it meant he got to knock the fucker around.

The night of WrestleMania arrived and Jerica had to dress up for the event, like everyone else. She stepped out of her rental car, wearing a pale blue tank dress that was strapless and went two inches above the knee, black heels on her feet. Her hair was teased in curls that hung down her back, a few tendrils framing her face. Her makeup was black eyeliner with clear gloss, though she was also wearing cover-up and light foundation, her eyelashes curled from mascara. Her legs were bare, no nylons since they were tanned enough. Taking her bags out of the backseat, Jerica looked up at the arena, black shades on top of her head, and headed inside with a smile on her face.

David let out a low whistle, a smirk on his face, wearing a black suit with a blood red undershirt, red tinted shades covering his eyes. "Looking beautiful tonight, Jerica." He murmured huskily, seeing her halt just outside the entrance and pushed away from the wall. "Heard you and Randy called it quits." He said conversationally. "What's the matter, he wasn't getting the job done for you, hmm?"

"Not that it's any of YOUR business, but no, he wasn't." Jerica shot back coolly, her blue eyes narrowed, thinking what she wore tonight was appropriate. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." She seen him step aside and turned to the side when he went to slap her ass, instead hitting the door and smirked. "Nice aim, Bitchtista." She snorted, shaking her head, and walked down the hallway, her heels clicking against the arena flooring. Sometimes men could be so dense, it was amusing to say the least.

Tonight wasn't to be Jerica's night because she was soon pulled into a dark, empty room, the door closed behind them. A second later, lips were assaulting hers, hands pushing up the hem of her dress. "Is this what you're giving to 'Taker now?" Randy demanded gruffly, cupping her sex in the palm of his hand, ignoring her protests and threats. "Huh, Jeri? Fucking him like you fucked me? Bet he-"

"Wants to know why you're in his fucking dressing room."

Jerica slapped the taste out of Randy's mouth, the sound echoing off of the walls, angry tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't you EVER put your hands on me again, Orton!" She spat, trembling from head to toe as she wrapped her arms around herself, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Steve was here and when he found out...Randy wasn't going to make it out of this building alive tonight as she felt Taker's hand plant on her shoulder, pulling her away and wiped her tears away frantically. "And not that it's any of your business, but no, I'm not fucking Taker as much as you wish I was." When his face went red, Jerica smirked coldly. "What's the matter Orton, a little perturbed at the fact that just MAYBE you were wrong and David filled your head with lies about me?"

"Out, Jerica. He's about to get a preview of what'll happen to him in that ring tonight and you don't need to see it, darlin'." Mark said grimly, cracking his knuckles one by one. Randy had been sexually assaulting her, no doubt ready to go even further if he hadn't been busted.

Randy's blue eyes widened in fear.

She didn't say another word and did as she was told, walking out of his dressing room and basically bolted to her office, trembling from head to toe as soon as she was in the safety of it. She slammed the door shut and flipped the lock on it before sliding down it, burying her face in her hands. Randy was going to...Jerica suddenly pulled the trashcan toward her and hurled, thanking god there was already a bag in it, slowly pulling back after she was sure nothing was left in her stomach and pushed it away. Jerica didn't move for an hour straight, her bags strewn all over, hoping Mark dismantled Randy in that ring tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

David caught Randy when he was literally thrown from the Undertaker's dressing room, recoiling when he seen the blood seeping from Randy's forehead. "What the hell happened?" He demanded, helping his friend up, just being careful to not get blood all over him. Randy tried talking, but instead gushed blood, groaning and ran his tongue over his teeth. "Okay, to the medic then."

"Do I even wanna know what that was about?" Steve Austin demanded, having watched Bautista cart off Randy, who was supposed to be Mark's opponent. When Mark relayed what had happened, Steve's eyes instantly turned to ice as he cracked his knuckles and stormed after the two. They didn't get far because Steve was cracking both Randy and David with a steel chair, causing them to go down like a sack of potatoes. He placed it to where the bar was pressing against Randy's throat, choking him a little, and sat down on the chair to apply more pressure. David was out for the moment. "This is yer only warnin', boy, stay away from my niece or I'll give ya a REAL sexual assault. My foot in yer ass! We clear?"

Randy still couldn't talk.

"I think he mighta bit his tongue." Mark said casually, leaning against the hallway wall to watch. His acid green eyes glittered with amusement, the dangerous kind. "Seems to me, son, you need to either figure out a way to talk or just nod if you understand."

Randy nodded frantically.

"Good." Steve practically snarled out before reluctantly getting off, knowing the boy had a match against Mark...or what was left of him. He looked down at David, who was slowly getting up and kicked him in the gut, delivering a Stone Cold Stunner, knocking him out again. "You ever come near my niece again, Bitchtista and I'll make ya MY bitch!" He growled, hitting the man upside the head with the chair for good measure before tossing it on Randy, who groaned out in pain.

"You know Steve..." Mark drawled as they walked away, slapping his old friend on the back. "I noticed something about ya tonight. You have gay tendencies. First a sexual encounter with Orton, then threatening to make Bautista yer bitch. Why are you just now stepping out of the closet?"

Steve snorted and slapped Mark on the back, shaking his head. "No, no you don't understand, Rigamortis. I don't intend on sexually assaultin'em, but they'll be my bitches. My dogs in other words." He chuckled, not stunning Mark due to the fact that the man had been keeping an eye on his niece for him. "Thanks for lookin' out for her and callin' me when things looked a little hairy. Do me a favor, tonight, make sure that cocksucker doesn't walk outta the ring. I'm goin' to find my niece and make sure she's alright."

"Steve." Mark caught Steve by the arm, letting go when Steve turned back to him. "Make her go file a report." He instructed softly. "This needs to be on record in case that moron is stupid enough to try it again. Oh...and he'll be leaving on a gurney that much is a promise." He flashed a feral grin, baring his teeth. Oh yes, if Randy somehow was lucky enough to walk out on his own two feet and hadn't gotten the message, then Mark would skip the beat down and move straight onto murder.

Steve nodded once, knowing Mark was right. "Consider it done, see ya in a few." He walked away, hoping his niece was alright. Knowing her, Jerica was probably barricaded in her office with the door locked. He wasn't disappointed when he arrived only for his suspicions to be confirmed, sighing heavily. "Jeri, honey, it's Steve." He blinked when the door was thrown open a second later and she nearly clobbered him with a hug, his blood boiling at her trembling body and the tears that were soaking his neck.

Jerica was so happy her uncle was finally back on the road and scared at the same time as she clung to him like he was a lifeline, scared out of her mind.

Steve held her tightly, mildly shocked to feel tears hitting his neck. He could not for the life of him remember the last time Jerica had cried in front of him. Oh wait, yes he could. When she was sixteen.

"Honey, I'm here." He soothed, stroking her back gently, knowing Randy was in for a world of hurt, if not from Mark then from him. He picked her up and moved to sit down in her vacated chair, cradling her against him.

"Sorry." She mumbled and sat up a little, wiping her tears away, not even caring about her makeup at the moment. "I'm an Austin, I should be stronger than this." She stated, causing Steve to rub her back, and knew he wasn't angry at her. "Randy-" Steve pressed a finger to her lips, stopping her from telling him because he'd already heard from Mark, which was the reason why Randy and David had gotten their asses handed to them.

"I already know and they've been dealt with."

"He scared the shit out of me, Uncle. I really thought he was going to..." She couldn't finish and buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking. "He thinks I'm fucking 'Taker and I'm not. I didn't break up with him because of another man, I broke up with him because of his childish ways and always needing to be number one in my life. My job comes first, he couldn't understand that, and then he got into an accident all to keep me from talking to 'Taker. I just couldn't handle it anymore."

"He got into an accident to keep you from Mark?" Steve echoed, arching a pale eyebrow. "What kind of accident?" When she told him, his blue eyes flashed with deadly fire. "He fucking rear ended a SEMI on purpose just to stop you from talking to Mark?" Orton was now officially nothing more then a walking corpse.

"I couldn't believe it either. This was the same night he surprised me with a white rose and a promise ring." Jerica shook her head, sighing heavily, and knew she really didn't have much work to get done. She'd been busting her ass lately so she could actually ENJOY this night with her uncle, but Randy and David had completely ruined that. "I'm not dating another co-worker." She stated defiantly, sliding from his lap and smoothed her dress down. "Mixing business with pleasure is a horrible idea and I need a man who will support me in the decisions I make. I don't need a child, hell I don't need a fucking man, period."

Actually, Steve thought if she wanted a man, Mark might actually be the perfect one for her. He was business oriented too so he would understand Jerica's professionalism and drive to succeed. But when she said she didn't need a man at all, that was good too.

"How bout we go get something to drink, honey?" He suggested, standing up, and wrapped an arm around her bracingly. "Those two fools are in the infirmary at the moment."

Jerica nodded, wanting to spend time with her uncle, having not seen him in months. She leaned against his side; her arm wrapped around his waist, and sighed in contentment. He was here, in the flesh, and he would protect her. Jerica hated admitting it, but she couldn't take on both Randy and David. Look what happened to her. Randy easily overpowered her and David could snap her in half. Though Jerica had to wonder what planet Randy was from when he decided to yank her into 'Taker's locker room of all places to sexually assault her. The thought amused her actually and she was smiling, her eyes shining again.

"I don't want to know why the hell you're grinning, you look too much like me when you got that evil gleam in your eye." Steve drawled, shaking his head and guided her into the cafeteria, waving a lazy hand when he got hollered at. The boys could wait, it wasn't often he got to see his niece.

"I was just thinking about Randy pulling me into 'Taker's dressing room of all places. You would think the boy would have more common sense than that, but apparently not." She actually chuckled when Steve did and it was genuine, her smile lighting up a room. It always did as they grabbed waters with some food. A salad for her while Steve stuck with a pork rib sandwich. This was WrestleMania after all and Vince usually pulled out all the stops. "So how've you been, Uncle?"

"Good, good." Steve nodded, idly chattering about things at home, new projects he was getting involved in, mundane bullshit. "Enough about me honey, I want to hear about you. Besides work and the moron, what else is new in your life?" He asked softly, knowing very likely nothing.

"That's pretty much it actually." She giggled when he rolled his eyes, smacking him lightly on the arm, shaking her head. "You know me, Steve. My job comes first and you're going to be really impressed with this month's magazine I think." Jerica had a proud aura about her as she took a bite of her salad and smiled when he kissed her forehead, telling her it would be great no matter what. "That's why I missed you so much. You boost my ego." She laughed when he pinched her in the side, reciprocating it. "So what's your segment tonight?"

"Eh...just going to do a Piper's Pit segment. Stun that apple muncher Carlito, the Piper, you know the drill." Steve grinned, blue eyes shining with amusement. He always did enjoy going out in that ring and doing what he did best, raising hell and drowning himself in beer. "Same old, same old." He yawned, smirking when she just shook her head.

"That sounds just like you." Jerica chuckled as she took another bite of her salad.

She smiled when his arm wrapped around her shoulders, seeing everyone was leaving them alone, which she enjoyed. It wasn't often Jerica got to spend some quality time with her uncle. Even when they worked together, Jerica was always in her office and he was purely business as soon as they stepped inside the arena. So this was a nice change of pace.

"After the show, what're you doing, honey?" Steve asked. He knew automatically there would be one hell of a WrestleMania party, but he wasn't sure he was keen on going. He wouldn't actually get to party, he'd have to mingle with other people. Not his idea of a good time. "Maybe we could go out and knock back a few together."

"You don't want to go to the after party?" She asked and laughed softly, seeing the pained expression on her uncle's face, nodding. "Sure, I don't feel much like going either, especially when I know Randy and David will be there." Jerica hated that she was running from this, but she just wanted it to go away. She felt Steve squeeze her hand and smiled at him reassuringly before hugging him tightly around the neck. "I'm so glad you're here, Uncle Stevie." She only called him that when she was emotional or needed him, like now.

"I am too baby girl." It was a childhood nickname for her, even though he wasn't that damn old. He wrapped his arms around her, not caring what anyone thought right now. It was about the precious woman he was holding, knowing she needed him. "We'll go out, have a good time." He gently held her away from him, staring down at her intently. "Alright?"

Jerica smiled at him and nodded, kissing his cheek and blinked her tears away. "I haven't been out in a long time." She rolled her eyes and stopped him from opening his mouth, already knowing what he was going to say. "You know my job comes first and you've always respected me for that. I'd much rather work than go out anyway, but this is a special occasion since you're here." Grinning when Steve just shook his head, Jerica finished her salad while hearing about Steve's upcoming movie roll and everything. He was in the movie business and she was very proud of him.

Steve wasn't so sure about this movie role, it sounded like mostly just running and shooting, not a lot of depth. Then again...He wasn't exactly that kind of guy either. "How much work do you have tonight?" He asked finally, knowing she usually was busy as hell at late hours. Though she had said this was a special occasion, he had a feeling if she put it off, she'd be a bear for a few days after.

"Actually, nothing needs to be done tonight. I knew you were gonna be here so I worked extra hard the last few weeks to ensure I'd be able to spend more time with you this time around." Not only that, but Jerica wanted to stay close to Steve incase Randy and David decided to mess with her, which had already happened. She still couldn't believe what Randy did and immediately pushed that thought in the back recesses of her mind, wanting to just enjoy this time with her uncle. "What time is your segment with Piper?"

"Hmmm good question." Steve drawled, stroking his goatee, eyes straying to a clock on the cafeteria wall. "I should probably go find out, want to escort me?"

He held out his arm teasingly, getting to his feet. His sandwich was gone, devoured almost instantly. He was a big boy and could eat quickly.

"Of course." Jerica grinned and linked her arm through his as they walked out of the cafeteria and toward Vince McMahon's office.

With Steve around, David and Randy wouldn't be pulling anything more with her until he was gone, which made her nervous. She didn't want to think about that though, not right now anyway. They walked inside Vince's office, finding out when Steve's segment was, which was somewhere in the middle before heading down the hallway, just walking and talking. Jerica was tired of walking in heels though and slid them off, putting them in her office before heading outside with her uncle for a smoke.

Randy immediately put out his cigarette when he seen Jerica and Steve, not needing either one of them to know he was there. Of course, he was sitting in a corner, hidden completely by shadows. He was feeling pretty good at the moment; the trainer gave him Vicodin so he could make it through the show. His blue eyes narrowed as he watched them, more to the point, her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So I hope yer gonna change before we go out?" Steve said, shaking his head as he watched his niece light up, wondering who got her into smoking to begin with. He'd have bashed their skulls in with beer cans and gave them stunners.

"Oh yeah, most definitely. I'm going to leave the arena early and go back to the hotel to get ready." She told him, wanting to beat traffic. "Do you want to leave after your segment so we can get out of here in one piece?" She half-joked, causing him to chuckle, and took a drag of her cigarette.

"Oh no, honey, I want to stick around long enough to make sure Mark does his job right cause if he don't..." Steve trailed off, the threat lingering in the air.

Randy was inwardly seething. No doubt that bald bastard would LOVE to see him go into the ICU tonight. Fat chance of that happening; he had already worked out a back up plan.

"Well if it's alright with you, I don't want to see that match."

She knew Mark was pissed and Randy would end up in the hospital before the night was out. Sighing, Jerica shook her head and began walking back and forth, her bare feet feeling good against the warm black pavement. It was Los Angeles after all and the sun was still out, though it was quickly descending on the horizon and the warm wind was blowing through her hair. She didn't know what came over Randy lately and, honestly, didn't want to know.

"You don't want to see Randy get his ass kicked? After what he did to you?" Steve sounded incredulous, blinking at his niece.

"No, I don't because no matter what he's done to me, I still love him." Jerica hated saying that, but it was the truth. "We were together for over a year, Steve. I can't just forget about him in the blink of an eye. It's going to take time and it hurts to even think about Mark hurting him."

Steve remained silent, not wanting to upset her with what he thought. He thought she was out of her mind. The kid almost sexually assaulted her and she still loved him? What did Randy have to do to prove that he was lower then a snake?

Randy was now feeling like he could take on the world and survive. She still loved him!

"I know you think it's ridiculous and that I shouldn't, but it's not easy to forget someone you gave your whole heart too for over a year, Steve. Look at you and Jeanie. You still love her." When his blue eyes narrowed, Jerica crossed her arms in front of her chest. "See? My point exactly. Will I ever go back to Randy? Hell no. But I can't just forget about him and all the times we shared. There were a lot of good times, you know?" She felt the tears well up in her eyes and had to look away, letting a few slide down her cheeks and took another drag of her cigarette, flicking ash away while Steve's hands planted on her shoulders. "It'll take time, but eventually I'll forget about him and stop loving him. Until then, I can't watch him get demolished."

He wasn't going to get demolished. He couldn't, for her sake. If she still loved him, then there was always a chance he could win her back. Of course that meant he would have to tell David to shut his mouth when it came to her. He couldn't listen to words about her and 'Taker anymore, feeling his blood beginning to boil. Maybe he'd make sure he was good and numb tonight just so he could break the Deadman in half.

After her cigarette, Jerica decided she was leaving now instead of after Steve's segment. She would see it eventually, but she wanted to get out of there while Randy and David were out of commission. Walking out of the arena with her bags in hand, Jerica headed to her rental car, promising to meet up with her uncle after the show since he was hell bent on staying for 'Taker's match. Randy's massacre. Why was she crying over him? The man was probably going to rape her in 'Taker's dressing room tonight and she was crying!

"I need to see a shrink." She muttered, tossing her things in the backseat and slid in the driver's side, peeling out of there moments later and wiped her tears away.

~!~

"She took off." Steve said after his segment, sighing as he sat in Mark's dressing room, watching his friend gearing up for his match, wincing as the air literally whistled with one of those punches.

"Why?"

"She still loves the moron."

"Well she'll be loving him in pieces then because when I'm done, that's all that'll be left."

~!~

After a soothing, hot bath to calm down, Jerica did her hair, curling it at the ends along with her makeup, black eyeliner and clear gloss with foundation. She tapped her chin, deciding on a black corset top with a dark blue jean skirt that was ripped at the hem for style. She dressed, putting a black choker on around her neck along with her two inch knee high boots that zipped up the sides. After she was finished dressing and seen she still had an hour to go, Jerica decided to order some dinner before going out. She didn't want to drink on an empty stomach, knowing that would end up making her sick. Tonight was special and she wanted to have a great time.

~!~

Someone had best get his ass out here before 'Taker actually made good on his threat and ripped Randy from limb to limb. Randy had gotten in several good shots; he'd busted 'Taker open, which turned out to be not such a good idea since it appeared 'Taker enjoyed pain. He sighed in relief when he heard people shouting, followed by his own father's voice. Oh thank god, he'd walk out of here.

Bob hopped on the ring apron and hit 'Taker with his signature cast, gaining boos from the crowd. He didn't care. This was his son and he'd be damned if 'Taker took him out so he couldn't support himself. Bob got on the apron and went to hit Taker again when Randy swung him into the ropes, only to be knocked off by a boot by the Phenom, hitting the barricade on the outside. A few minutes later, 'Taker had hit the Tombstone Piledriver and pinned a knocked out Randy.

Steve wasn't happy, but he wasn't pissed off either. Randy would be walking out on this night, but if he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't mess with Jerica anymore.

Mark was tempted to go to town on both Orton's now, but...He flicked his damp hair behind his shoulders and decided tomorrow was another day. He wasn't too happy with the fact he had gotten decked with that damn cast though; no doubt, Bob would be back as well. Smirking, he made his way backstage.

"I need a beer." He grunted when he saw Steve.

"Well hell, son, so do I."

When her cell phone rang, Jerica flipped it open on the third ring, having been redoing her gloss since eating wiped most of it away, smiling at the sound of her uncle's voice. "Where at?" She asked, nodding when he said the hotel lobby. "I'll meet you down there." She hung up, checking herself in the mirror one final time before grabbing her keycard and wallet, refusing to let her uncle pay for her drinks tonight. If anything, she was treating him and grinned at the thought as she headed to the elevator.

Steve wasn't pleased he had to wait on Mark's ass before calling Jerica, but then again, he didn't feel like sitting next to the guy if he was going to smell like a sweaty bull either. "You are vain, man." He grunted, pacing the floor. Jeans and a button down shirt, he was good to go.

"Because I took a shower before we came here?" Mark cocked an eyebrow. He was in blue jeans and a navy thermal top, his long hair pulled back into a slick pony tail.

"And did your hair."

Mark wasn't arguing hair with someone who was bald.

Jerica waited nearly twenty minutes before Steve finally arrived...with 'Taker, causing her to raise an eyebrow while she was nursing a glass of Tequila Rose. "Took you long enough." She teased, slipping from the stool and wrapped her arms around Steve's neck, hugging him tightly before turning to 'Taker and extended her hand, her eyes sparkling with a soft smile on her face. "You clean up nice as always, 'Taker."

"Thank ya, darlin', I try." Mark drawled, his accent coming through, ordering a glass of whiskey and dropped down at the table.

"Fucking playing with his ass's tail..."

Mark just shook his head.

Jerica laughed softly as she slid back on her stool and sipped her drink, hearing all about the show up until Mark and Randy's match. She was surprised when Mark informed her he walked out on his own, fairly certain the man was going to put her ex-boyfriend in the hospital. It made her happy though, knowing Randy was sore, but not hospitalized. The black corset top hugged her curves along with the jean skirt, her honey chestnut hair hanging down her back in waves as she crossed one leg over the other, stirring her drink absentmindedly with the straw it came with, moving her head to a song that was playing.

It was a slow country song.

Mark slipped off his stool and tapped her on the shoulder, smiling when she turned to him and held out a hand. "Dance with me, darlin'?" He asked softly, knowing Steve was watching them like a hawk, and inwardly sighed.

The man was overprotective honestly. What the hell was he going to do? Run off and make passionate love to her? Actually, that didn't sound like a bad idea.

"You dance?" Jerica found that very hard to believe and raised an eyebrow when he nodded.

Shrugging, Jerica took another swig of her drink before slipping her small hand in his huge one, allowing him to guide her to the dance floor. Jerica placed one hand on his massive shoulder, feeling his arm wrap around her waist while their hands clasped together, letting him take the lead. She couldn't believe she was dancing with 'Taker of all people and let the music sweep her away as their eyes locked.

He could dance, when it was a slow song and he was in the mood. Granted, his body was hurting him, but at the same time, he was also running on adrenaline, enjoying himself. "You look beautiful, Jeri." He murmured, his head right by her ear, breath hot against her skin.

Steve decided he didn't want Mark shoving a boot up his ass and struck up a conversation with the pretty little bartender.

Her cheeks flushed slightly and turned a deep crimson red when she heard that. Taking a deep, silent breath, he twirled her around once before dipping her, bringing her slowly back up, a smile crossing her lips. "Thank you, 'Taker."

Her eyes closed as she thought about what Randy said, wondering if it was true. Did 'Taker feel something for her? Or was he just being polite and asking her to dance? Jerica was deluding herself, but she went with option two, smiling as he released her hand to wrap his other arm around her waist, her hands placed on his shoulders, not able to reach any further than that.

Maybe this was a bad idea. He was beginning to care for her and from what Steve had said, she still had feelings for that bastard who would have probably raped her if he hadn't been stopped. Did he really need that kind of baggage? Not really...But she fit so damn perfectly in his arms. Mark decided just to take it moment by moment.

Jerica couldn't just stop loving Randy, no matter how badly she wanted too. Her emotions didn't work like that. For over a year, she'd said I love you to him and given him her heart. How could she forget someone like that in the blink of an eye? She couldn't and she hoped her uncle understood. She was a woman and, even though her job meant more to her than life itself, she still had emotions and feelings. When the song ended, Jerica smiled as 'Taker kissed the back of her hand, thanking her for the dance.

"You're welcome, 'Taker." She replied softly as they walked off of the dance floor and back to where Steve was busy flirting with the bartender, who was eating out of his hand.

Mark knew this was a lost cause. She was dancing with him, but her mind was miles away. That was something he didn't like, at all. He preferred a woman who had HIM on the forefront of her mind, especially when she was in his arms. Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough. He followed her off the dance floor, slamming down the rest of his Jack Daniels thoughtfully.

The more Jerica thought about Randy, the more she wanted to call him and scream at him for being such an asshole. He had nearly assaulted her tonight because he thought she was screwing 'Taker. No offense to the big man, but he wasn't her type. He was gorgeous and every woman's dream and fantasy except hers. Jerica's type was Randy.

He had the whole package and in her eyes he was the perfect man, no matter what he tried pulling. She downed another shot of Tequila Rose, smiling at her uncle, though she hadn't heard a word he said, acknowledging him the best she could. Her mind was solely on Randy and hoped he was alright. She was really sick in the head, she had to be to actually still CARE and LOVE a man who was probably going to rape her earlier that night.

"Honey, have you even heard a word I've said?" Steve asked, waving a hand in front of Jerica's face, somehow not surprised when she just blinked and stared vacantly at him. "How bout we call it a night?" He suggested, winking at the bartender.

Mark just nodded.

"Man, you'll need to catch yer own ride back tonight." Steve told him, having already made plans with the beautiful woman behind the counter.

"I can walk."

"I'm sorry, I'm just out of it tonight." Jerica murmured, cracking a smile when her uncle patted her shoulder, hugging him tightly around the neck. He knew why she was out of it, but 'Taker didn't need to as she looked back at him, frowning. "Do you want me to give you a ride to your hotel, 'Taker?" Jerica felt she owed him with everything she'd done and suddenly decided she was doing it regardless. "Have fun." She winked at her uncle and kissed his cheek before walking over to 'Taker. "I'm giving you a ride, no arguments. Come on."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Not the kind of ride he wanted though, damn it. Mark shook his head. "No darlin', you go on ahead. Walking sounds good right about now." He said softly, reaching out to run a finger down the side of her face, seeing the determined look in her features. She was tempting him and that made him inwardly groan, finally just nodding. "Never argue with an Austin."

"Damn straight. After you, Deadman."

She pushed open the door with a grin, giggling when he rolled his eyes and walked behind him as they headed toward her rental car, which was an SUV at the moment. He was lucky because usually Jerica got smaller vehicles. Sliding in the driver's seat and waiting for him to adjust in the passenger, Jerica turned the key in the ignition and started it up, turning her music down and clipped her seatbelt on. Within moments, they were on the road, heading toward his hotel and Jerica idly wondered why he wasn't staying at the one she was, considering the WWE normally stuck together. Then again, it was WrestleMania weekend and all.

Mark was staying way out there simply because it was WrestleMania weekend and all. Normally, he spent the following days lying in bed, surrounded by ice packs. He had some time off, just a few days, and intended on lounging. He would have preferred to have a beautiful woman with him though.

"Thanks darlin'." He murmured, watching as the hotel rolled into view. When she had parked, he took her hand and squeezed, murmuring another thank you before stepping out, immediately dropping to one knee with a grunt. "Sumbitch..."

Jerica didn't miss that and was out of her car in an instant, frowning deeply as she seen how much pain he was in. Sighing, Jerica wrapped his arm around her shoulders to help him up and keep weight off of his knee, her arm wrapped around his waist while holding onto his hand with the other. "Come on Mark, easy now." She murmured, worry evident in her tone, and cracked a smile up at him when he just shook his head. "No arguments; I'm helping you, now come on." She guided him inside the hotel, taking the back staircase so nobody saw them, knowing Mark was a stubborn Texan with his pride. She was making sure he got up to his room safely and nothing was going to stop her.

'Darlin, this ain't the first time I've been in this predicament." Mark grumbled, doing his best to keep his weight off of her, which she was making damn near impossible. "Jer, just go on, ya look dead on your feet, darlin'."

Actually, she looked ready to go have a good cry, he hadn't missed how zoned out she'd been all night. When they reached his room, he fished out his keycard, swiping it through the slot and pushed the door open. Moving away from her, Mark braced himself in the doorway, sighing.

"I just wanted to help you. You dropped to one knee, Mark." She reminded him, crossing her arms in front of her chest, seeing how much pain he was in. "You've helped me so much, just let me help you please." Jerica walked past him and into the room, guiding him over to the bed and sat him down, hearing him hiss out in pain. She knew his knees were probably banged up, not wanting to think about the match he had with Randy. He hadn't hospitalized him, but it was still pretty brutal no doubt. "Do you want some ice?" 'Taker had to remember she was an Austin and they normally got their way. She was helping him and that was final, the stern look clear as day on her face telling him all he needed to know. "Do you want me to call Larry or someone?"

"No, I don't want ya calling anyone, ain't nothing they can do." Mark grunted looking up at her then smirked through his pain. "Unless ya want to see what I look like without my pants darlin, I'd either turn around or leave."

He had to see his knee, knowing it probably wasn't going to look pretty. Beside his bed was a cooler, ice packs waiting. He had known what his night was going to be like in advance, always had the ice on hand. When she just stared at him blankly, he slowly moved his hands to the front of his jeans, unsnapping them.

Jerica blushed and stopped him, her hands on his wrist, staring up into his eyes. "Get some rest, Mark." She said, not really needing to see what he had underneath the jeans. He was a true Texan so he probably went commando and that just made her cheeks flame more. "I'll see you later."

She walked out of his room, glancing back at him one final time, closing the door behind her and went to the elevator. She was worried about him, but Randy was still on the forefront of her mind and, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't push him away. She hoped he was alright as she walked out of the hotel and slid into the SUV, driving off moments later, heading back to her own room.

Mark stood up, balancing himself on one leg while he stripped out of jeans, completely bare beneath as usual. He hated boxers, preferring not to be covered anymore than necessary. He frowned, emptying the pockets, and mentally groaned. His wallet must have fallen out in Jerica's front side passenger seat.

"Some night I'm havin'." He muttered, peeling off his shirt and tossing it aside before hobbling to the bathroom.

Jerica stopped halfway back to her hotel when she noticed 'Taker's wallet was on her floorboard, pulling over and sighed heavily. He would need this, no doubt about it. She turned around, pulling a U-turn, and headed back to his hotel. She walked past the receptionist to the elevator. Arriving moments later, Jerica knocked and blinked when 'Taker answered with a towel wrapped around his waist, clearing her throat.

"You dropped this in my car apparently." She handed him the black leather Harley Davidson wallet, cracking a smile.

"Yeah I know. I coulda got it from you some other time." Mark said, leaning in the doorway, taking pressure off of his knee. He reached down to adjust the towel which was hanging precariously low on his hips, his bare chest directly at her eye level. "Thanks Jerica." He murmured, his voice husky before glancing at the clock. "Darlin', aren't you dead on your feet?" He stared down at her, concern in his eyes.

"I won't be sleeping tonight. Too much on my mind and I figured you would need that for tomorrow." She softly replied and raked a hand through her hair, heaving a sigh. "Have a good night, 'Taker."

She walked away from him and down the hallway, feeling so alone and could feel the tears burning her eyes. She would be sleeping alone tonight and normally it didn't bother her, but for some reason she just wanted to be held. Jerica didn't bother with the elevator and took the stairs, actually running down them and out of the hotel, getting in her car and speeding off again. Nothing was stopping the tears from flowing and Jerica had to pull over on the side of the road because of how blurry her vision was, shoulders shaking; finally allowing her heart to crack and shatter, the sobs tearing through her.

Mark had seen her run when she reached the end of the hall, shaking his head. When he received a phone call from Steve, who had tried getting a hold of Jerica, but had no answer he wasn't happy. He explained calmly that she had left maybe...ten, fifteen minutes ago. Then promised to call back if he heard from her, which he knew he wouldn't. Steve was too damn overprotective. No doubt she was enjoying a good cry, lord knows she probably needed one.

He glanced down at his knee, which was now numb thanks to the ice packs he had taped around it, and gingerly stood. Yes, he could stand. Barely, but he could do it. He got dressed and headed down to the parking lot, knowing his motorcycle was there because he had left a message for it to be dropped off when he had gotten a ride with Steve earlier in the night. Sighing, he took off, heading towards Jerica's hotel.

He wasn't surprised when he seen her SUV pulled off on the side of the road. Though his heart did pick up a bit, hoping she hadn't gotten into an accident. He pulled up behind her and dismounted, limping as he walked up alongside her door. What he seen broke his heart. She was sobbing into her hands, not even knowing he was there. Sighing, he opened the door and bent down, pulling her into his arms.

"Darlin'..." He rumbled, stroking her back.

"Mark?" She whispered, slowly pulling back to stare up at him, her eyes bloodshot, red and swollen, makeup smeared. What the hell was he doing here? How long had she been on the side of the road? Then she thought about Steve and knew he'd probably called Mark asking where she was. He was overprotective and had every right to be, especially considering what David and Randy had recently pulled. Randy. She swallowed her fresh sobs back and wiped her tears away frantically, her vision slowly coming back to normal. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Your uncle thought I kidnapped you or somethin'. Said he tried calling, but you didn't answer." Mark shrugged, carefully lifting her and settled himself in the seat sideways, his legs hanging out the edge of the SUV, her on his lap. "Darlin'..." He murmured, brushing the pad of his thumb across her cheek, removing smeared makeup. She looked beautiful in a very tragic way, her blue eyes breaking his heart. Sighing, he enfolded her in his arms, just holding her.

"I was going to call him." She whispered, not trusting her voice at the moment, and couldn't help leaning against him. It felt wonderful having arms wrapped around her. Jerica turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder, sniffling as more tears fell. This was the Undertaker, Mark Calaway, and she was crying on him. Had hell frozen over? Why was he so worried about her? 'Because of Randy and Bautista.' She thought, answering her own question and felt his big hands stroke her back soothingly, trying to calm her down.

Keeping his voice low, Mark used his cell to call for the road crew to come pick up his Harley, waiting until they had arrived before gently moving Jerica to the passenger seat, closing the door behind him. "You can stay on my bed tonight." He said softly, knowing damn well if he took her back to her hotel room, Steve would be there to badger her incessantly. He had no problem with crashing on the couch, providing it didn't break if he tried stretching.

"No..." She whispered, shaking her head. "No, I'm not taking your bed. You're in a lot of pain. I'm fine, I just needed a release. You're not giving up your bed, Mark." Her voice was final as she wiped more tears away, rubbing them on her dark blue jean skirt. Jerica sighed when he placed her in the passenger seat, not listening to her and went back to his hotel room, parking the car. He got out and helped her out of the car, Jerica trying to reason with him that she was fine, but he wasn't listening. "You are as stubborn as my uncle." She muttered thickly, not amused.

"Funny, I could have said the same damn thing about you earlier tonight." Mark said, not amused either. "You can take the bed, Jerica. Unless you feel like Steve bothering the hell out of you." He seen her grimace. "I didn't think so either." He led the way inside, taking the elevator, his knee twanging again. Once they were in the room, he dropped down on the couch, staring at her out of thoughtful green eyes.

"You don't have to do this." She sighed, seeing how tiny the couch was, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "No, this is not happening. I'm not taking your bed. I'll sleep on the floor if that's what it takes." She was dead serious and Jerica really wasn't in the mood for another overbearing male trying to tell her what to do. Steve would've been the same way, after asking her a million times if she was alright. "Fine have it your way." She pulled the blankets off of the bed and made a pallet on the floor, unzipping her boots and set them by the wall before laying down. She was going to be uncomfortable if he was, it was only fair.

Oh this woman was going to be the death of him. Mark wasn't about to tell her what she could and couldn't do. She was a grown woman for Christ sakes and no doubt her boyfriend had tried being controlling. He wasn't that kind of man. But at the same time, he wasn't going to let her sleep on the uncomfortable floor. Sighing, he got off the couch and bent down to pick her up, glad the bed was RIGHT there or he might have dropped her, his knee threatening to give out.

"We'll share then." He said gruffly, the pain making his voice harsh.

She noticed how much pain Mark was in and immediately pulled him down on the bed, hearing him grunt out, and shook her head. That was a stupid move on his part lifting her up and Jerica sighed as she went to retrieve another ice pack for him that was in his mini freezer. She walked back out, seeing he was already in a pair of black pajama pants and the leg was rolled up, her eyes widening at the black, blue and purple bruising, swallowing hard. Carefully, Jerica wrapped the ice pack around it, securing it in place so it wouldn't fall off.

"Do you want some aspirin?" She quietly asked, seeing him nod, and pulled the Ibuprofen out of her bag, handing him two of them along with a glass of water she got from the mini kitchen of his suite.

"Thanks, darlin'." Mark rumbled, downing them as fast as he could, setting the half empty glass on the nightstand beside him. He stared at Jerica as she stood at the foot of the bed, arching an eyebrow. "You consider sleeping on the floor, darlin', and I'll have to pick you back up." He threatened, seeing her eyes move to the couch. "I wouldn't, that damn thing is uncomfortable. C'mon," He patted the opposite side of the bed, having to lean to do it since it was big. "I don't bite, promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sighing resignedly and knowing she had no other choice, Jerica walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, raking a hand through her hair and bit her bottom lip when she realized all of her clothes were back in her room. "I hate asking this, but do you have a t-shirt or something I could sleep in?" Her voice was low and quiet, stopping him when he went to get up. "I can get it, just tell me which shirt. Stay your ass bed and off that knee." It wasn't a request as she stood up, grunting at how uncomfortable this corset top was.

"Bossy wench." He muttered, looking around, and spotted his bag resting at the foot of the bed. "Yeah, in there darlin'. Should be somethin' clean right on top. Help yourself."

It wasn't like it was the first time she had worn something of his. Mark folded his hands underneath his head, staring at the ceiling. So much for keeping away from her.

Jerica just pulled out the first t-shirt she saw, which was his new shirt from WWE, and zipped the bag back up. "Thanks." She whispered and walked inside the bathroom, closing the door and stared in the mirror.

Dear god, she looked horrible! Running the water, Jerica washed her face and patted it dry with the towel before sliding out of her jean skirt and corset top, slipping the t-shirt over her head. The damn thing went to her knees and the sleeves went to her elbows. She actually giggled, shaking her head and smoothed it down her body, pulling her hair out to cascade down her back, her face clean and devoid of makeup. She gathered her clothes and walked out ten minutes later, shutting the light off and put them on top of her boots before crawling into bed beside him, still not believing she was here.

Mark had gotten a glimpse of her before she shut off the light and was trying not to laugh. When she looked at him, he bit his lower lip, his entire body shaking. "Darlin', I'm sorry, but...you look like a lil girl." He said, knowing it was kind of mean, but honestly...She was in a shirt that enveloped her, her hair down with no makeup. It was the damn shirt that did it. No wonder Steve was overprotective; this must be how he saw Jerica every time he looked at her.

"Gee thanks." She snorted, rolling her eyes. "I'm thirty-two years old, hardly a little girl. You're just too big." Jerica quipped with a smirk, seeing him raise an eyebrow and turned around with a satisfied smile, snuggling into the pillow.

She wasn't going to sleep anytime soon and already missed Randy, immediately pushing him out of her mind. She had her minor breakdown, it was time to move on now. Not to mention she wasn't about to cry in front of Mark again; he was her co-worker after all.

Mark had been tempted to tell her he indeed was big, in all aspects, but...no doubt she'd slap him or be particularly cruel and do something to his knee. He never underestimated an Austin; he wasn't considered one of the smartest men in the business because he did stupid things. But sleep was out of the question, especially with her in the bed with him. How long had it been again? Oh yes, over four months, damn it.

She felt a chill in the air, probably from crying so much. Crying always made her cold for some reason as she slid under the comforter with him, not caring at the moment, and snuggled further into the pillow, her honey chestnut hair smelling like strawberries. That was her scent, every time she left a room. She even had strawberry perfume, it was just who she was. They were also her favorite fruit too. Randy used to feed her strawberries whenever she was upset. He bought her a case of them at one time, but she couldn't bring them on the plane so he had them sent to her house. She still had them in the freezer, or what was left over.

She was trying to kill him! She was secretly in cahoots with Randy. Randy had managed to get a few licks in, now she was going to finish the job. The scent of strawberries alone, mixed with what he was assuming her natural scent, was going to be the death of him. Then when she joined him under the comforter, the naughty thoughts only went deeper.

His dirty mind threw this up at him, 'Is she wearing panties under that shirt?' Inwardly slapping himself, Mark closed his eyes.

Yes she was wearing panties, black to be exact, along with a strapless bra. Of course, he didn't need to know that as she pulled the shirt down and curled her knees up, bringing the comforter to her chin and sighed gently. This was Los Angeles, California and she was in a hotel room with Mark Calaway. At least he wasn't a complete stranger, though Jerica was too smart to do something like that in the first place.

She wished she had her laptop, work always made her forget about her problems. Now all she could think about was if Randy was alright and if Mark had enough room for his knee. Why the hell was she even caring if Randy was alive? Love did weird things to people that was for damn sure.

This was ridiculous, seriously. So there was a beautiful woman lying in bed next to him, who happened to be hands off because she was still in love with her dead beat, abusive boyfriend. Mark thought abusive because abuse came in all shape and forms. Considering the guy had tried to rape her, purposely gotten into a car accident with her in his car...Jerica's sanity was questionable.

She wanted to call him, just to hear his voice and to make sure he was alright, but refrained. For two reasons. One, Mark was right beside her and would stop her before she dialed the first number and, two, Randy tried raping her earlier. She still couldn't wrap her mind around that and felt tears sting her eyes, immediately blinking them away.

'How can I love someone like that after all he's done? Granted, we had great times together, great sex, great everything. I thought he was it, I thought I was done with the boys and searching. I thought I was finished and now I have to start all over again. I have to move on, but it's hard. I can't stop loving him, no matter how hard I try. So what am I supposed to do? I can't leave the company, my job is everything to me. If he would leave me alone then I could move on and piece my heart together again.' She thought, her eyes closing and slowly started to relax, the exhaustion overtaking her. Because she didn't do it often, crying exhausted Jerica, something she still didn't understand.

Somehow, Mark fell asleep too. In the middle of the night, he wound up with Jerica in his arms, a massive thigh draped over her legs as she curled into his chest, her fingers buried in his hair. He was dreaming, he had to be. Groaning, Mark fought against waking up, too tired to move, though he frowned when he heard a soft moan and someone wiggling against him, causing an instant erection.

Her chest was pressed against his, their noses practically touching, her long hair splayed around her and over her shoulders, her fingers in his hair. It was longer than she remembered, but she wasn't complaining. Jerica was dreaming of Randy, his mystic blue eyes and the way he smiled melted her heart. She sighed in contentment, snuggling further against the warm body, one hand leaving his hair to drape over his side. She was warm and it was comforting, feeling his power and strength, knowing he wanted to protect her at least in her dreams. Jerica didn't want to wake up, wanting to keep Randy in front of her forever.

This wasn't good. Mark was half awake now, aware enough to know he was going to get his ass kicked if she didn't roll away because he was about to do something stupid. When Jerica draped her arm over his side, her fingers caressing his bare back, he inwardly sighed. If she was dreaming about her ex-boyfriend, she was in for a rude awakening. The PUP was built different from Mark, smaller. When her nose rubbed against his, he inclined his head, filling the gap between their mouths, kissing her tenderly.

Her entire body was slowly coming alive as she kissed him back, her hand pressing against his massive chest over his pounding heart, needing to feel something other than the heartache she'd been experiencing. Jerica was slowly waking up, her mind in a cloud at the moment and felt massive arms envelope her, her fingers gripping the silk tresses and...this wasn't Randy. This wasn't Randy's lips, Randy didn't have long hair and...Jerica immediately pulled back from the kiss, fully awake now, and wide blue eyes were staring at Mark with an open mouth. What the HELL was he doing kissing her like that?

Mark was one hundred percent awake now, seeing the questioning look in her blue eyes, and groaned. He rolled out of bed, his knee throbbing, but ignored it, straightening to his full height. His green eyes were dark with desire, but he wasn't about to force himself on her, even if it would be oh so easy. Easy to make her submit. He shook his head, trying to clear out the thoughts, knowing Jerica would definitely hate him now.

She didn't know what to think at this point and Randy's words were sounding in her head again about how Mark wanted her. What the hell? Jerica didn't waste anytime and scrambled from the bed, taking her clothes and darted in the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She had to get out of here.

She had to leave NOW.

Dressing in record time, making sure the corset was on right, Jerica walked out ten minutes later, seeing Mark was sitting on the bed with his head lowered. Her lips were still slightly swollen from his kiss and tears were glistening in her eyes, wondering if Randy was right. Was it true? Did Mark want her and is that why he was helping her all this time, for his own needs? She felt sick at the mere thought and walked past him to the nightstand, shakily grabbing her keys.

Mark didn't even look up when she hesitated. "I'm sorry, darlin'." He murmured, remembering how Randy had mentioned how he had been trying to get into her pants that day of the accident.

No doubt that's what she thought. It was ironic how Randy's hateful, jealous words were coming back to save his ass. The irony brought a sad, twisted smile to Mark's face.

"It's fine, but I have to go." Jerica hurried past him and grabbed her boots, slipping them on and zipped them up, trying like hell to stop shaking, but it wasn't happening. "Thanks for letting me stay. Your shirt is in the bathroom."

Before he could utter a word, Jerica was out of the room and flying down the hallway as fast as her boots would allow her, tears streaming down her face. She took the back staircase again and kicked open the back door, running to her rental car. Sliding in the driver's seat, Jerica shakily started it up and buckled up before peeling out of there, speeding away. She wasn't stopping this time, not until she was safely in her own room and far away from Mark.

Ignoring his knee, Mark got up and hobbled to the bathroom. He stared down at the shirt, finally kicking it to the side with a snarl of rage. She was terrified of him. Of him! For a simple kiss! No doubt she'd go running back to her rapist boyfriend's open arms, forgetting what he had done. All the while cowering whenever she even THOUGHT about that kiss he'd bestowed upon her moments ago. A second later, he had driven his fist through the mirror.

Jerica arrived at her hotel and went up to her room, knowing she had a flight to catch because they were going across the country to Uncasville, Connecticut to the Mohegan Sun Arena. She packed, hardly having any sleep and grabbed some Starbucks on the way to the airport, still wearing the outfit from the previous night. Steve had probably already caught his flight back to Victoria, Texas, which didn't bode well with her.

She wanted to tell him about what happened with Mark, deciding against it. They were best friends, she didn't want to interfere with that. Sighing, Jerica drove to the airport, her mind on what happened with Mark and Randy, tears stinging her eyes.

Would she ever catch a break?

~!~

"You look like shit, Orton."

Randy felt like shit. He felt like he was a walking body of bruises, which wasn't far from the truth. He shuddered to think of what would have happened if his dad hadn't come out and saved his ass. He was in agony. First from the brutal beat down Mark had given him, then the beat down from Steve and then that excuse of a match, which had been...wow, another beat down.

"Fuck off."

Pulling up to the arena, Jerica stepped out of her rental car and flicked her cigarette away, wearing a black long sleeved shirt that had a V shaped neckline with a pair of blue jeans, black moccasins on her feet. She had a leather jacket on since it was still fairly cold and her hair was down, curled at the ends, the barest makeup on her face. Jerica knew what awaited her and squared her shoulders, deciding to get back to what she did best. She was going to ignore every male specimen who came her way, her job her number one priority. Walking inside the arena with another Starbucks coffee, Jerica headed straight for her office, bags over her shoulder and black shades on top of her head.

"Hey, your woman is- Oh wait, she's not your woman is she? I bet she's 'Taker's." David teased, watching as Randy tensed, both men watching as Jerica walked down the hallway. "I betcha last night she was all wrapped up around him. Since he's been-" He groaned when he got a fist in his mouth.

Randy had heard enough.

Jerica walked right past them, her lips in one fine grim line, head held high. They could think whatever they wanted. As far as she was concerned, Jerica didn't give a flying leap. She didn't look at Randy, knowing if she did she would end up crying again. Though she inwardly smirked when Randy punched David in the mouth, finding that very amusing. She walked inside of her office, which was near the creative writing area, and closed the door before setting her things down. She was done hiding and being a coward. It was time to get back to her old self again as she sat down and began pulling articles and whatnot out of her bag.

David watched as Randy took off, shaking his head and checked his mouth, feeling along his teeth with his tongue for breaks, sighing in relief when he found nothing wrong. He arched an eyebrow when he seen 'Taker coming, looking like he was in a foul mood, and snorted. "Bad pussy?"

"What did you just say to me, boy?"

"You heard me-" For the second time in less then five minutes, David got a fist in the mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Halfway through the night, Jerica decided to go down to the cafeteria to grab her usual salad and water, not needing coffee anymore. She'd taken a nap on the plane and a few hours at her hotel room when she arrived earlier. She was energized; though no feeling, no life was in her eyes. Just pure focus, refusing to even smile. She walked inside the cafeteria, gathering what she wanted and walked right back out, knowing she had too much work to sit in the cafeteria. She honestly didn't feel like hearing the gossip swirling around about her either.

Going straight to her office wasn't meant to be because Jerica walked right into Mark when she turned a corner. He stooped to catch her salad before it could hit the floor, her bottled water in the other hand, silently holding them both out to her; his green eyes unreadable, face a blank mask. He wasn't about to encourage her already warped way of thinking anymore then he, apparently, already had. His right hand was wrapped in gauze from having punched out a mirror earlier, now smarting a bit from knocking out Bautista.

Jerica sighed, having not paid attention to where she was going, her mind on other things. "Sorry." She murmured, taking her salad, which was in a sealed container along with her water, her eyes drifting downward to his hand, swallowing hard. She didn't even want to know what he had done as she slowly backed away. "I hope your knee is alright." She added as she walked past him and went on her way, not sure what else to say to him, especially since he had woken her up that morning with a kiss. Hard to believe that had happened just hours prior and her mind was still reeling from it.

'Hope your sanity is alright.' The thought crossed his mind, but...He kept on walking. If Jerica decided he wasn't out to get in her panties -which he wasn't, exactly, it was complicated- then she'd eventually get around to talking to him again. About things that weren't mundane such as 'I can't ignore you completely' things. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath, knowing she was going to be the death of him; this was getting old.

He wanted her.

"Can we talk, Jeri?"

Jerica actually dropped her salad and water when she heard that voice from behind, immediately bending down to pick them up, trembling slightly. Flashbacks of Randy pinning her to the wall and touching her flew through her mind, tears stinging her eyes. "No." She stated through a cracked voice, blinking tears away frantically. No, she couldn't do this, not while she was at work. She had to make sure the magazine was perfect; it was her job and she was good at it, damn it!

Randy was more then shocked to see tears forming just as rapidly as she blinked them away, his blue eyes widening for a moment before turning sad. Realizing they were because of him; his mere presence was enough to make Jerica cry. He backed away, holding up his hands in a surrender gesture, hoping that set her mind at ease.

"Jeri..." He whispered, shame in his eyes now.

She hated that she was so afraid of him, but did he blame her? He scared the living daylights out of her the previous night and Jerica had no idea what he was going to do her, what he was capable of. She wasn't having sex with Mark! She wasn't screwing anyone! The tears were suddenly replaced with anger as she clenched her teeth, trying like hell to stop shaking.

"Come here to accuse me of fucking someone else, Orton?" Jerica demanded, surprised by how strong her voice was as opposed to moments ago, not even wanting to hear it. She began walking away, needing to get back to her office.

"No, Jerica." His tone alone stopped her, watching her back, seeing her shoulders tensing and knew he wasn't ever going to get her back. He didn't blame her; look at what he had done to her! Ramming a semi on purpose, calling her all sorts of childish names…the assault…that one brought a flush of shame to his cheeks. "No, I'm not. I'm done. I'll leave you alone; forever if you want, if that will make you happy. That's all I want is for you to be happy again, even if...even if it's not with me."

"Don't you get it?!" She shrieked, suddenly whirling around to face him, the anger exploding through her blue orbs, watching him take a step back. "You arrogant son of a bitch! There IS no one else! There never was! I loved you and ONLY you! And then you got in this storyline with Mark and it was like everything fucking changed! You rammed a goddamn semi to stop him from talking to me, Randy! You sexually assaulted me in his dressing room of all places and god knows what else you would've done to me had he not walked in!" Tears were streaming down her face now, not caring at the moment. "You know what? When I first got in this company, it was very hard to gain the amount of respect and admiration I have now, which is probably tarnished because of your ridiculous accusations and David's! I NEVER slept with Mark! The ONLY man I've slept with in this company is YOU! Before you came along, I had a rule not to get involved with or date any co-workers, but I broke it with you because I fucking fell in love with your stupid ass! I broke everything when I accepted your date offer and I'm breaking my rules now by standing here in the middle of a goddamn hallway yelling and berating you for your unbelievably stupid, childish and moronic behavior!"

Not only was she standing here in the middle of a hallway yelling and berating him for being stupid, childish and moronic, she was also attracting a lot of attention. His face was BURNING as a crowd formed around them, hearing someone begin to clap followed by more people doing it. He was in Hell. Plain and simple. Jerica was currently Satan…albeit a sexy, gorgeous Devil, but Satan nonetheless.

"I deserve that." He muttered softly.

"Damn straight you do!"

Jerica wiped her tears away and stood her ground. "I am NOT sorry that my job comes before everything in my life and do you know why? Because this company is wonderful and gave me a chance, ONE CHANCE, to prove to them that I could be perfection and professional! I've NEVER in my entire life, my ten plus years here, yelled at a Superstar before. But then again, I've never been involved with an egotistical prick either!" She was so angry right now; she was physically trembling. "I've worked here a VERY long time and NOTHING is going to stop me from doing my job. NOTHING! I have work to do so if you'll excuse me, Mr. Orton; go get your ass kicked while I go do what I do best and that's give the best magazines I possibly can for the fans and this company!" With that said, Jerica turned and stormed off, not even caring about her salad and water at the moment, more tears falling.

This left Randy standing there with a slack jaw, roses in his cheeks and wide blue eyes, surrounded by his co-workers who were all laughing at him.

"About time someone told him how it is."

"No kidding."

"Maybe he'll learn to treat her better."

Jerica felt very liberated and actually smiled when she returned to her office, the tears stopping, knowing she had gotten her payback in a way. Randy deserved everything she said to him and more as Jerica sat down behind her desk, her door closed, and got back to work. She hoped she embarrassed the shit out of him after what he pulled and actually started giggling at the memory of his face. He was so cute. She sighed, shaking her head, and looked over the articles regarding the post WrestleMania magazine.

Randy somehow managed to slink away to lick his wounded pride. He hoped she felt better now that she had thoroughly humiliated him. And yet, he still loved her. Of course he had no right too, not after everything he had done to her, but he couldn't stop. He wanted to go beg her forgiveness and plead with her to take him back, again, but decided to wait...He didn't need to be humiliated TWICE in one night.

~!~

Glen was laughing his ass off as he walked into Mark's dressing room, who was busy in the corner shadow boxing, getting ready for his match that night. "Dude, you totally missed it." He was laughing too hard to continue at the moment, bent over, waiting for Mark to ask what happened and grinned when he did. "Jeri gave Orton a piece of her mind in front of EVERYONE. It was PRICELESS. The pup must've gone at least six shades of red. She fucking CUSSED him out and yelled! I've never, in my all my years in this company, seen Jerica get so pissed off and angry. She truly is an Austin!" He was laughing harder now.

In spite of himself, Mark was grinning, an amused sparkle in his green eyes. "Anyone catch it on film?" He asked curiously, knowing at least SOMEONE had to of recorded it on a cell phone or something; he really wished he hadn't missed seeing that. "Did he say anything back or just stand there with his tail tucked between his legs?"

"He didn't say a fucking WORD! He just stood there gaping like fish outta water with a red face and wide eyes. It was great! Here!" Glen whipped out his cell phone and went to the video selection; there was no way he wasn't recording something that historic because it would probably never happen again. He pressed play after the video loaded and put the volume on high, watching Mark's eyes widen as he listened and watched Jerica cuss Randy out and rip him several verbal assholes. "I was walking down the hall when Randy first approached her." He explained after the video ended, Mark bellowing out with laughter and followed suit.

Though seeing the Austin temper finally rearing its ugly head with Jerica secretly made Mark glad she hadn't decided to try ripping him a new one. "Damn..." He whistled, raking a hand through his hair. "Man, you got to make me a copy or something. Send that to my phone." That would be a video to watch whenever he was feeling depressed or down.

Glen was still laughing as he nodded, sending Mark the video in a text message, knowing he could receive them. "There you go; I'm saving that shit. I'm sending it to Steve too." He did that next, shaking his head, knowing Randy would never live it down. That was truly a classic moment in the WWE locker room, one that would never be replicated unless Jerica's temper fired off again. "Damn and here I thought she was sweet and innocent. She's a damn spitfire and she's got a hell of a temper on her."

"She's related to Steve, moron, what the hell did you expect?" Mark retorted, sounding amused as he re-watched the video, turning up the volume on his cell as high as it would go. He'd have to upload this to a computer or something just to get better quality. This was too priceless to watch on a miniscule screen. "We should play this when he comes out for his match...Imagine it on the Titantron..."

"Oh dear god, do you want the woman to die?" Though that was a hell of an idea, knowing Vince would fine, and probably suspend, them indefinitely. "Nah, let'em keep whatever dignity he has left." Glen decided, liking his job too much to jeopardize it, snorting as he shook his head and laughed when he heard Jerica's voice echoing around the dressing room from Mark's cell phone. "I had front row for that shit too."

Mark sighed, knowing Glen was right. Well...he wouldn't lose his job; he was too valuable, but he would probably get fined until he was bankrupt. Vince didn't take well to pranks being played on-screen. "Damn..." He groaned; this was something to share with the world. He hit repeat, cracking up all over again. "I'd kill to have seen this in person, man, really."

"It was priceless, truly. I'm so glad I didn't miss it. I would've kicked myself in the ass repeatedly if I did." Glen was cracking up himself, watching it on his own cell phone, shaking his head and finally snapped the lid shut. "People gave her an ovation. I don't think Orton is going to be bothering her anymore." He chuckled, standing up and clapped Mark on the back, knowing his friend was cheered up. "I gotta go, I've spread my happiness and now it's time to depart."

"Yeah, yeah get the hell on outta here." Mark chuckled, tossing his cell on top of his duffel bag, returning to his boxing. "And thanks, man, you just made my night."

~!~

Randy couldn't go anywhere without someone quoting Jerica's words right back at him. Not even to the bathroom. He had stopped to piss on his way to his dressing room and got harassed right there at the urinal. He was in HELL.

Around nine o'clock, Jerica left her office and headed outside to have a cigarette.

"You go girl!"

"That's the way to do it!"

"I love you, marry me!" John Cena begged playfully, getting on his knees in front of her with clasped hands and everything. "We can go to Vegas and have beautiful babies together, Jeri!"

She was laughing so hard and shook her head, patting John on the head and blew him a kiss, causing him to keel over. He was truly a nut. Everywhere she went, people were complimenting her and assuring her that she still had her status in the WWE. By the time she arrived outside, Jerica was grinning as she lit a cigarette up and blew smoke out. Sighing in contentment, she closed her eyes while leaning against the building.

Randy was out there, pacing back and forth in the parking lot, in just his wrestling tights and boots, smoking his third cigarette. He had to seek refuge, afraid of snapping on someone, which normally wouldn't have been a problem, but…he wasn't getting his ass handed to him by a crowd of people. No way.

"Fuck..." He groaned, kicking a rock out of his way viciously.

Her eyes watched him, having heard his curse, and smirked because she knew she was the reason behind it. Jerica didn't care and looked out at the night sky, blowing more smoke out, flicking ash away. Randy deserved everything she said to him and more, but Jerica had work to do just like everyone else in the company. She could've stood there berating him for hours on end but didn't. Instead, she'd said what she needed too to get the point across and walked away with her head held high. Maybe now Randy's ego would knock down a few pegs as she took another drag.

Oh his ego had taken a beating all right; he was definitely humble at the moment. Randy growled when he heard David laughing, looking up to see the man sending a ring rat on her way, and rolled his eyes. "What?" He grunted, not amused to put it mildly.

"She humiliated you in front of the entire company. You look like a bitch now thanks to that cunt. And you're still going to tell me you love her, right?"

"Damn straight." Randy snapped, getting in David's face, blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Watch your mouth, Bautista."

"Aww Randy still loves the woman who hates his-" David got a third punch to the mouth, toppling.

David just wouldn't learn and Jerica was finding this rather amusing, her heart soaring to the heavens when Randy admitted he still loved her. She was across the parking lot, but close enough to hear every word. Deciding she didn't want Randy knowing she was out there, Jerica quickly finished her smoke and headed back inside the arena, her strawberry scent lingering as a wind picked up and wafted right past Randy. By the time he figured out she'd been out there, Jerica was already in her office and back to work.

David was PISSED. Because of that...that filthy, disgusting WHORE, he had been punched three times! Jerica was apparently a hot piece of ass because she had two big Superstars pining away for her. No doubt more secretly lurking in the shadows. Maybe it was time he found out just how good that pussy was since it seemed to drive men to interesting lengths just for a moment of her time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

For the rest of the night, Jerica was all smiles and got her work done without any more distractions. When a quarter to midnight rolled around, Jerica decided to call it a night, which was earlier than usual for her, and packed her things up. She pulled her leather jacket on, knowing it was snowing since it was flurrying earlier when she was outside having her smoke, overhearing Randy and David's conversation. She smirked at the memory and walked out of her office, her black leather gloves on, and locked it before heading out of the arena.

David watched her go, his brown eyes narrowed, licking his split lower lip angrily. That bitch was a pain in his ass without even trying; wasn't she the talented one? Snorting, he hocked a wad of spit to the ground, not minding the snow that was beginning to coat him.

"Dude, get some dandruff shampoo or something." John said as he walked by. "Yo Jer, marry me?"

Jerica laughed softly, shaking her head. "No, for the final time. Find someone else, honey." She winked at him and laughed when he chuckled; they'd been doing this game ever since John got in the company. "Good night John." She called over her shoulder, having noticed David was there, and allowed John to walk her to her car.

Jerica put her things in her car and dusted her car off, the show falling even heavier now and blew John another kiss. Giggling, Jerica got in her car before driving off, heading to the hotel and dusting herself off with snow, the windshield wipers on. She was going slow, not trusting the streets, and was glad it was just down the street from her.

Mark was glad he had gotten a rental. His Harley was too precious to drive in snow; not to mention it was too cold. He snorted, hating snow. These were the times he missed Texas the most. His eyes narrowed when he seen teenagers sliding right across the road.

'Stupid fucking kids.' He thought with a shake of his head. He eased on the brakes so he wouldn't hit them, though he was tempted too.

Jerica managed to make it back to the hotel unscathed twenty minutes later, which should've only taken five minutes, but considering the weather, she only went twenty miles an hour. Parking her car, Jerica got out and pulled her things from the backseat, groaning since the snow turned into a blizzard, the wind ice against her cheeks. She quickly hurried inside, thankful she hadn't slipped wearing moccasins and whatnot, coughing when she arrived inside. She dusted herself off, bags over her shoulder and retrieved her keycard from the receptionist before heading for the elevators, not having the strength to take the stairs.

"Hold the elevator!" Randy called, catching it and stepped inside, his eyes widening when he seen who was in it. Then he frowned, hearing her cough. "Jeri, are you feeling okay?" He asked softly, reaching out to press a hand to her forehead, the frown deepening. "Baby, I think you're coming down with something. "He murmured, wincing when she coughed again.

"No, I'm fine." Jerica wasn't sure how she felt with Randy touching her, noticing they were the only two on the elevator, coughing again and groaned. It was a deep chest cough. She was never fond of winter and it hated her. Her cheeks were flushed, complexion pale, eyes red. Then again, she'd barely gotten any sleep in the past seventy-two hours. Jerica chalked it up to insomnia. "I swear to god if I'm getting sick, that's going to be karma at the worst time."

"You're sick, Jeri." Randy stated, feeling her forehead still and sighed; she was burning up. Factor in her cough, which sounded like it was going to be deep seated in her chest soon, working its way into her system…Randy sighed. "I know you don't want anything to do with me Jer, but let me walk you to your room and call the hotel desk. I'll have them send some stuff up from the pharmacy."

"No, no really I'm fine. It's alright."

The elevator dinged as Jerica walked off, tears in her eyes. She was feeling great at the arena, but suddenly, everything was crashing down around her and she felt faint. Her body swayed slightly as she planted her hand on the wall, feeling a dizzy spell overtake her, and dropped her bags. She was burning up; she could feel the heat mixed with the hot tears streaking down her cheeks, her heart rapidly beating, pulse racing. She heaved a heavy cough, knowing it was probably from smoking that last cigarette in the freezing weather, not a good combination.

She could hate him all she wanted; the simple fact remained she wasn't going to make it to her room without collapsing. Sighing, he scooped up her bags, letting the strap rest on his forearm before picking her up as well, cradling her against his chest. "You can yell at me later; you need to get to bed." He murmured, seeing the tears on her face.

He took her keycard from her hand, glanced at the room number and headed down the hallway, quickly swiping the card through the slot before entering the room. Kicking the door shut behind him, he gently laid her on the bed, instantly removing her gloves and boots. Randy knew he needed to get her temperature down immediately.

"Randy..." She whispered, wondering if he was really there because her head was spinning right now, pressing a hand to her forehead, immediately pulling it away. "Oh god, I'm burning up..."

Jerica took deep breaths while Randy undressed her, leaving her clad in her blue bra and panties before covering her up with the comforter. He was taking care of her as more tears streaked down her cheeks, closing her eyes when a wet rag was placed on her forehead while he called down to the front desk. She could barely hear him because her head was pounding something fierce and took the two Ibuprofen he handed her with a glass of water, knowing that would break her fever.

He was hoping.

Randy paced alongside the bed nervously, watching her. When after twenty minutes and there was no change in her, he pulled off the comforter, leaving her in just the sheet. He would put her in an ice bath if he had too. He jumped when there was a knock at the door, going to answer it. Taking the bag he was handed, Randy tipped the boy before returning to her, sitting down at her bedside.

After forty minutes passed, Jerica suddenly broke out into a major sweat, feeling the heat rush out of her body like a major tidal wave and sighed in relief. She could breathe; she could think and finally noticed for the first time Randy was really with her. Granted, she knew all along, but could actually see with her own eyes. He was really here dabbing the cloth on her forehead, neck and chest. The fever had broken, though she had a feeling it would be back and downed the Nyquil pills Randy had gotten for her, tears having subsided.

"Thank you." She whispered, her heart leaping in her throat when those mystic blue eyes stared back at her with such worry and concern; it shattered her, causing fresh tears to slide down her cheeks.

"Your fever broke." Randy said softly, wringing out the cloth and set it aside with the bowl of cool water.

He peeled back the sheet, literally peeled as it was stuck to her sweat soaked body. She needed a bath; she was covered in perspiration. But at the same time he didn't want to move her. She was probably dizzy and sudden movement would only make that worse.

"I know it did. God I feel disgusting and I look horrible." She raked a hand through her hair, which was slick on the top with sweat. Jerica slowly sat up with Randy's help, her head no longer hurting and the dizziness was gone; though she felt very drained and tired. The Nyquil pills did that to her. She hated that Randy was seeing her like this at her absolute worse and lowered her head, pressing her hand to her forehead, sniffling softly. Another thing about sickness with Jerica was she became very emotional as she felt another wave of heat rush through her, sweating profusely. "Jesus..."

"Let's get you in a cool bath." Randy suggested finally, seeing her sweating still, and gently lifted Jerica into his arms.

He had shed his layers, wearing nothing but a tank top with his jeans. The heat of her skin warm skin almost made him gasp. Forcing it aside, he carried her into the bathroom, resting her on his lap as he perched on the edge of the tub, drawing lukewarm water.

"Why are you here?" She whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder, looking up into his eyes and seen the soft smile cross his lips.

He made a few mistakes and something told Jerica he would've stopped before going too far at WrestleMania. She wasn't scared of him and felt him lift her up, setting her in the bath, sighing at the lukewarm water. It felt wonderful against her overheated skin. She drew her knees up to her chest while Randy grabbed a washcloth, beginning to run it down her back and arms, leaving her bra and panties on. He was the perfect gentleman and she loved him even more.

"Well, because I'm staying in this hotel too." Randy said quietly, knowing full well that wasn't what she had meant. "Because when I seen you on the elevator, I knew something was wrong. You hardly ever get sick Jerica." He had seen her with minor colds, never anything like this. It scared the hell out of him to be honest. "I'm here because I want to make sure you'll be alright." He had been about to say because he loved her, but didn't want to upset her, knowing she didn't feel the same way anymore.

He loved her and she knew it because she'd overheard him talking to David earlier that night. If he wasn't going to admit how he really felt though, then she wasn't going to either. Jerica refused to get her heart broken again as the tears slid down her cheeks silently, feeling him wipe them away and sniffled.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately." She said quietly, wiping her tears away almost angrily. "I've barely gotten any sleep in the past seventy-two hours, not to mention we're in the middle of a blizzard. I'm not surprised I'm this sick." She laughed bitterly and buried her face in her knees, wrapping her arms around them while he continued washing her.

Considering she usually worked herself to the bone, Randy wasn't surprised either. Though he didn't voice that, pretty sure with the breaking of her fever her temper could come back as well. He wasn't in the mood to be hollered at for being stupid.

"Maybe it's just one of those bugs." He suggested quietly, drizzling water down her back, yearning to reach out and pull her into his arms.

It wasn't just her job though. It was the mere fact that she was still in love with the man who was taking care of her and everything that happened. She still couldn't believe Mark had kissed her, flat out refusing to ever talk about it with anyone, including Randy. That would just make him think she slept with Mark when she never did, give him more ammo so to speak.

"I don't care what caused it. It was bound to happen eventually." She quietly replied, her tears not stopping as she ran water up her legs, feeling him slowly unfold her and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Did he really still love her or was he just saying that to David? She knew he cared about her or else he would've turned the other cheek when she keeled over in the hallway.

When the water started to get cold, Randy got a towel, holding it up as Jerica slowly stood up on wobbly legs. He wrapped her up in it and picked her up again, carrying her back out to the bed and set her down. "Here," He passed over her bag. "I'll go wait in the bathroom while you dress, okay?"

Jerica stared back at him and bit her bottom lip. "You've already seen it before." She reminded him, sighing when he waved her off, and walked into the bathroom the door closing behind him. A perfect gentleman. She went through her bag and pulled out a pale blue nightgown with matching garments, sliding them on, the gown being spaghetti strapped. She didn't even care about brushing her hair at the moment and laid down in bed, covering up. "You can come out now." She called out, watching him emerge from the bathroom. Even sick, Jerica couldn't stop admiring how the tank top he wore hugged his chest and shoulders or how those jeans fit him like a second skin.

The tank top was currently damp from both her sweat and bath water, though he barely noticed. At least until he caught her looking at him, then glanced down. He instantly peeled it off, muscles flexing with every movement.

"No offense, I just don't want to get sick too, not if I can help it." He said, wadding the shirt up and stuffing it into his own duffel bag, pulling out a fresh t-shirt.

"That's fine, you should take some Nyquil to be on the safe side." She murmured, cracking a smile when he took two pills out of the package and popped them after getting a glass of water. Jerica seen he was getting ready to leave and felt the tears pour down her face again, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop him. She felt so alone and empty, also not wanting to get sick. She didn't blame him a bit. "Thank you for what you did, Randy." Her voice was low and quiet as she yawned loudly, thanking the stars above she had nowhere to go today. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Jeri." He said just as softly. He seen how she was looking and frowned, hesitating. He didn't like the idea of leaving her alone right now, not with just breaking her fever. It would be all too easy for her to relapse if she didn't stay in bed and rest. Sighing, Randy sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at her, his blue eyes concerned. "Can I stay?" He asked softly. "I just want to make sure you'll be alright."

Her heart began to pound when he asked that question, tears forming in her eyes and she nodded slowly, knowing she couldn't be alone right now, not in her condition. "Yes, stay with me Randy." She whispered, briefly wondering if he would catch what she had, swallowing hard.

At least she didn't have a sore throat...yet. He wanted to stay with her; she couldn't believe it, but that also proved to her that he still loved her and he hadn't lied to David. He was the only man she wanted in her life, besides Steve, and felt him grab her hand as their fingers laced together, coughing deeply.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He didn't like hearing that.

Randy wasn't someone who worried often except when it came to Jerica. "I'm going to order you some tea with honey and lemon." He said after a moment, knowing it would help break up the congestion he was hearing, and reached for the phone. "Maybe it'll help you relax enough to sleep too."

"You are the doctor and I'm your patient. I'll try not to be stubborn." She replied half-jokingly, coughing more and grunted when flem came up moments later; taking a tissue from the box he handed her and spat in it, throwing it away. "Oh god that's disgusting." She groaned while he ordered her some tea with honey and lemon, like he'd said, along with Saltine crackers and some soup. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't ate and felt her stomach gurgle. "You know me too well." Jerica murmured once he ended the call, seeing him staring down at her, and pressed a hand to her forehead to check for a fever.

She didn't have one at the moment.

"I pay attention." Randy said quietly, leaning back against the headboard and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to lean with him.

He knew her favorite foods, her favorite bands, how she hated it when her hair did this frizzy thing on rainy days. All the little things he had paid attention too. Apparently it was the major stuff, the truly important things, he had let slip by.

It was the little things that mattered most to her though as Jerica snuggled against him, coughing, and covered her mouth so she didn't hack on him. Jerica hoped the Nyquil helped with her cough as well as the congestion and everything in between. "I know you do." She whispered, snuggling against his side and pressed a hand over his heart, enjoying his warm body against hers. "I love you, Randy." She whispered and closed her eyes, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. "I never stopped." There, she'd laid her heart out on the line and now he was probably going to crush it into a million pieces, which made her cry harder. Her shoulders were shaking and it was making her coughing erupt more.

"I love you too." Randy admitted subserviently. "I always did, even when...when I was being a total cocksucker." That wasn't a strong enough word, but...it was the best he could come up with at the moment. "I deserved everything you said to me tonight, Jerica. I deserve a lot more. What I don't deserve is you. You're too good for me, baby." He meant that; his ego had been destroyed by her.

"I don't even know what made you think I would sleep with Mark." She sniffled, slowly pulling away and staring up at him through tear filled blue eyes, feeling him wipe them away with the pads of his thumbs. "It was like this jealous monster overtook you and it scared me at times, Randy. That's not you. That's not the man I fell in love with. This, right here, -the man who is taking care of me when I'm deathly sick and telling me he loves me, admitting he's wrong- that's who I fell in love with. Who I'm still in love with. So what changed with you?" She swallowed hard, not even wanting to ask this question, but it was necessary if she was going to give him another chance. "Was it David?"

"No, it was me. I mean, David didn't help, filling my head with bullshit. But I shouldn't have listened, I know you better then that Jerica." Randy said, sounding disgusted with himself, which he was. "I was acting like a damn fool, a jealous CHILD, just like you said. Can you ever forgive me? After everything I've done to you?"

Knowing he was probably going to get sick, but risking it anyway, Jerica pulled his face down to hers and softly kissed him, giving him the answer. "Just remember, you're the only man for me and that won't change." She whispered, feeling him nod and smiled genuinely for the first time in awhile, running her thumb across his bottom lip; sighing when a knock sounded on the door. "That's probably room service with my soup and tea." Jerica murmured and laid back as Randy went to answer the door, feeling complete again. She loved him, truly, and decided she shouldn't be putting her job over the love of her life. There would have to be a balance and Jerica would find it.

Randy returned with the trolley, having sent the waiter away with a tip of course. He didn't want the poor guy getting sick, not caring if he did. It would be worth it just to be around Jerica. Though they couldn't play pass the sickness back and forth, then they'd never leave this room.

"Eat." He ordered, arranging a tray over her lap; placing her soup, crackers and tea down on it before moving back to his place next to her.

"You won't let me sleep until I do will you?" Jerica sighed when Randy shook his head, nodding, and slowly began to sip the chicken noodle soup along with her tea. She leaned against Randy and smiled up at him, giggling hoarsely when he began to feed her. She felt special and cherished, somewhat like a child too, all at the same time. It took an hour, but she finished the soup, crackers and tea, feeling the exhaustion creeping up on her after what she'd been through. "Thank you." She whispered before snuggling against his chest, draping an arm over his abdomen, eyes closing. "I love you, Randy."

"I love you too, Jerica." He murmured, moving so they were laying down after removing the tray from the bed, setting it on the floor.

He pulled the comforter around them, wrapping her in his arms and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her familiar scent. Strawberries. He smiled, his eyes closing, knowing he would finally be able to sleep.

~!~

Jerica slept for most of the day and night, waking up a few times to eat and take her medicine, needing to sleep this sickness off. She called off for the first time in her career and Vince told her she could have a few days off, telling her to get better and not to worry about the magazines as she was way ahead of schedule. Randy stayed by her side, until Jerica finally told him to go do something so he wouldn't be bored out of his mind. He was so stubborn, staying with her just incase she had a relapse or got worse. On the upside of things, her cough was a lot better.

Randy's idea of doing something was to raid the local GameStop and buy a PS2, which he already owned one at his home, but now he had one to travel with! And pick up two player games, having flat out told Vince he was staying with Jerica. "Okay...I'm back." He tossed a bag at her, laughing when it landed on the bed and she snatched it up, setting his box on the bed with a frown.

"Ooo you got Kingdom Hearts!" She squealed, sounding hoarse and grinned as she opened the game with a bright smile on her face, acting like a kid on Christmas Day. "Set it up!" She ordered excitedly, having slept virtually all day and frowned when she seen it was Pac Woman, not Pac Man, trying not to laugh. "That's okay, we can swap it out later." She assured him, wanting to play Kingdom Hearts at the moment. She loved Disney and Randy knew it. This was what she loved most about Randy; the little things he remembered about her. She watched as he set up the PS2, sipping more tea and handed him the game with a grin, sighing with relief when she saw he got wireless controllers. "You are a doll." She popped the batteries in and handed him the controller when he rejoined her on the bed, snuggling against him. "You play first."

"No knock yourself out." Randy said with a grin, passing her back the controller and lay down on his side, propping his head up on the palm of his hand, elbow crooked. "I got a magazine." He pulled out a gaming magazine, complete with cheats, and grinned when she shook her head.

"You are like a big kid." She kissed him softly, taking the magazine away from him and wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling against him, the controller behind her for the moment. "Thank you for staying with me."

Jerica smiled when he kissed her again and gave him the magazine back before grabbing the controller and began to play. No matter how many times she played this game, the graphics took her breath away. She smiled softly when he gave her the Kingdom Hearts guide book that came with the game and seen it was a walkthrough, grinning.

"You are too." Randy chuckled, watching her devour the walkthrough and shook his head, flipping through the magazine idly.

This was relaxing. Just chilling out with the woman he loved, doing something as simple as playing a damn video game. This was what he wanted all along. Just the two of them, no work to worry about; just relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

She played for about an hour before dying, finally handing the controller over, and winked at him as she snuggled against his side. Jerica hadn't felt this relaxed with Randy in...ever. For most of their relationship, it was always work coming before them and that's probably what was wrong.

"I love you." She whispered and smiled when he stopped playing to hold her, kissing her neck and shoulder. She hadn't spiked another fever, but her cough was still lingering as she kissed him and broke it, covering her mouth when another cough erupted. "I hate being sick." She groaned softly and felt Randy kiss her forehead.

"I know, baby." Randy soothed, holding her against him, and sighed.

He knew this had to be hard for her. She wasn't someone who got sick and just chilled out; she had to be doing something. One of the things about her that both drove him crazy and yet he found totally adorable all at the same time.

Jerica's back was pressed against his chest as she curled up, her head resting on his arm while they watched a movie, the gaming no longer appealing. They just wanted to relax and be together, their fingers lacing. In no time flat, Jerica was fast asleep in Randy's arms, her breathing even, chest rising and falling slowly; coughing a little throughout the night, but other than that it was silence. She loved being in his arms and hoped nothing ruined them again, feeling him squeeze her in his own sleep as if afraid she would disappear.

He stayed awake while she drifted off, content just to hold her; feel her in his arms and watch her sleep, listening to her breathing. The congestion in her chest was all but gone, just a lingering cough that broke the silence every now and then remained. He was just grateful she was on the mend.

"I love you." He murmured, kissing her forehead.

~!~

On the third day, Jerica was finally back to her old self, minus the energy. She was still recuperating, the cough refusing to go completely away. She was beating it though and decided to get some work done while Randy was downstairs in the hotel workout room pumping iron. Jerica was in a pair of black cotton shorts with a matching spaghetti strapped tank top, her hair up in a clip with the balcony door open. Her head snapped up when a knock sounded on the door and raised an eyebrow, then smiled. Randy must've forgot his keycard as she slid off of the bed.

"Did you forget your keycard, silly?" She asked amusedly, opening it.

"No, I didn't realize I had one." Mark said, blinking, his green eyes shining with amusement as he looked down at her. In typical male fashion he gave her a cursory once over, his male mentality appreciating her choice in clothing, but quickly brought his eyes back to the appropriate level. "I wanted to talk to you, darlin'." He rumbled smoothly. "Is it a bad time?"

Jerica hadn't spoken to Mark since that night he kissed her, which was a little over seventy-two hours ago, and swallowed hard before shaking her head. "I'm just getting over being sick so...fair warning." She smiled before letting him inside, heading back to the bed and sat down on it. Saving her progress on her laptop before closing it, Jerica stared up at him, her knees drawn up, wondering what he wanted. "What's up Mark?" She finally asked, keeping her voice calm and soft, her honey chestnut hair pooling down her back and over her shoulders in waves.

Sick, not good. Then again, it took a lot to bring him down so he'd risk it. Sighing, he raked a hand through his hair, staring at her thoughtfully. He didn't miss the extra bag in the room, noting the pair of boxers lying across it, and knew she had reunited with her moronic ex-boyfriend. Inwardly steaming, Mark didn't show it on his face; he was a master at hiding his emotions.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened." He said, his deep baritone even. "I'm sorry Jer, I didn't mean to scare ya that morning."

"It's fine, Mark." She meant that, not having thought about it in three days ever since her and Randy reconciled. "You were probably sleeping and didn't realize what you were doing. It's fine, don't worry about it." He was wide awake that morning; she knew it, but she was also not in the mood to talk about what happened, cracking a smile at him. Her eyes were sparkling again and her skin shined along with her hair. She was happy, for the first time in awhile, though she'd be happier if this damn cough would go away. "Let's just forget it happened and move on. It was a simple kiss, nothing major."

"I wasn't asleep, I was half awake." Mark clarified, knowing she was trying to blow it off. He hadn't failed to notice the new, healthy glow about her and, honestly, it suited her, made her even more radiant. How she had acquired that glow was what left a bad taste in his mouth. "I just wanted you to know I was sorry darlin'."

He shrugged. He had woken up sort of, found a beautiful woman snuggling into him, and did what any red blooded male would have done. Kissed her.

"I accept your apology, Mark." Jerica replied, leaning back against the headboard, wondering if Randy was right.

Did Mark want her? If he did, it didn't matter because the only man she wanted was Randy Orton. Her right ring finger had the sapphire stone on it that he'd gotten her that night the semi incident happened and the sun caught it just right, glittering briefly as she moved a hand through her hair.

Precious. Randy had been right. Mark wanted her. Though he wasn't about to let another slip-up happen. Obviously he was right up Jerica's alley; she liked her men demented. Inwardly that made him snort, remembering the night Randy had purposely driven into that semi, wanting to slap her silly for even considering being with a fool.

"Thank you, darlin'." He murmured softly, flashing a quick smile, already moving towards the door. "See ya at work, Jer."

She stood up from the bed and walked him to the door, feeling rude if she didn't, and nodded back at him. "See you later and thanks again for everything, Mark."

Jerica closed the door behind him and pressed her back against it, chewing her thumbnail, padding back over to the bed. She should've asked him outright if he did have any feelings for her, but honestly, Jerica didn't want to know. She had Randy back and that's all that mattered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few minutes after Mark left, Randy came back and Jerica instantly jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and passionately kissed him, needing to feel him against her. "Take a shower with me." She whispered, feeling his sweaty body against hers and kissed him again, moaning softly.

"You sure?" Randy murmured against her lips, knowing she still had that damn cough, even if it was almost gone. When she nodded, he smiled, squeezing her ass gently before carrying her into the bathroom. "Mmm..." He kissed her again and again, inhaling the scent of strawberries, reluctantly setting her down so he could get the shower going and strip.

Helping him out of his clothes, Jerica allowed Randy to strip her, her hands caressing his soft skin and pulled him back up as their lips touched softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Make love to me, Randy." She whispered and felt him lift her up, cupping his face in her hands, and kissed him a little deeper. The passion consumed her body as he stepped into the shower sprays with them, pressing her against the shower wall. "I missed you so much." She murmured in his ear, running her fingers through his wet hair; the shower sprays pounded down on both of them, their breathing heavily, hearts thudding. "Oh Randy..."

Shower first or make love to this delicious woman in his arms? The shower could wait. The sprays were warm, nothing compared to the inferno she had started blazing in him; the way she always did. Never would Randy be able to get enough of Jerica; for him, she was it. And he would prove to her that he could change, that he was changing, and how much he really did love her. How grateful he was that she had given him one last chance to prove himself.

Making love with Randy was pure heaven and Jerica couldn't get enough of him. The shower, the bedroom, floor, bathroom counter, wall, anywhere they could possibly make love it happened. By the time they were finished, the sun was descending on the horizon and both were splayed on the bed, her head resting on his chest, his hand running lazily up and down her back. For once in her life, Jerica wasn't in the mood to work as she looked up at Randy, those beautiful blue eyes staring back at her and kissed him before snuggling. She moved to where she was laying on top of him and rested her head against his shoulder, burying her face in his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"From now on, I'll bring my work to the hotels with me instead of staying at the arena." She murmured, running her hand up and down his side.

Shock was in Randy's blue orbs and he didn't bother hiding it. "Baby, you don't have-" He stopped when she pressed a finger to his lips, kissing the tip, a smile on his face. "And I'll leave work at the arena, where it belongs." He whispered, knowing this was a start to truly making their relationship work.

"And I'll try not to let my job take over my entire life." That was a huge thing for Jerica to say, but she was willing to sacrifice anything to be with Randy. "I know last time I...I wasn't easy to get along with and you were insecure. I don't want you to feel that way with me anymore." She pressed her finger to his lips, those electric blue eyes sparkling back at her. "I made a lot of mistakes last time and I want to try to rectify them." She kissed him softly and hugged him around the neck, running her fingers through his hair.

"I want to do the same." He whispered, knowing he had been the world's ultimate asshole, as she had so kindly pointed out in the hallway, in front of dozens of people. Talk about a humbling experience. "We'll make this work, Jeri." He promised, feathering kisses over her face.

"I'm sorry for...what happened at the arena..." Jerica still couldn't believe they were here, together, and more in love than ever. "That was unprofessional and-" She moaned when he kissed her, shutting her up effectively and felt him guide her down on her back, hovering over her. Her fingers ran through his hair, nails running up his muscular back lightly and over his shoulders down his chest, their tongues entwining together, naked bodies pressed. "I love you, Randy Orton." She whispered in his ear; his lips sealed to her neck as she arched her body against him, not able to get enough. Randy was her addiction, her everything, and she wouldn't let him go again without a fight.

Randy all but purred hearing those words, his heart swelling with both love and a strange sort of relief. She loved him, she was going to give him a second -honestly, the umpteenth- chance he didn't deserve. They had both been selfish in their relationship and he knew the majority of it was on him, but now they were starting over. His lips burned a trail over her skin, determined to kiss every inch of her tonight.

Every inch.

~!~

Jerica was all smiles as she walked into Madison Square Garden, where Raw was being held, her fingers laced together with Randy's, wearing a pair of black dress pants with a wine colored off the shoulder long sleeved top. It was still chilly out as Randy wrapped his arm around her waist, their fingers not releasing. Vince had given her six days off along with Randy, knowing the man refused to leave her side, and they stayed at the hotel in the Mohegan Sun that Vince paid for. It was wonderful; just the two of them, no distractions, but now it was time to get back to work.

"Just one more kiss." Jerica murmured and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, taking her breath away with a simple kiss, reluctantly breaking it. "I love you."

"Mmm...I love you too, Jerica." Randy said softly, bending down to steal another kiss, then another and another, laughing when she smiled up at him, happiness shining in his eyes. Their time off had been wonderful; a moment in time he would never forget. "I'll see you in a little bit." He murmured, running the pad of his thumb along her lower lip, not wanting to leave her, but they both had jobs to do.

"I look forward to it."

She yanked him against her and gave one last passionate kiss to remember her by, slowly pulling away and went into her office, closing the door behind her. Her heart was racing and Jerica had a glow about her that said one thing: She was in love. She worked a lot better when she was happy. Jerica walked over and sat down, pulling the articles out of her briefcase, and began working.

She wasn't distracted, though Randy was taking a spot in the forefront of her mind. Crossing one leg over the other, Jerica poured herself a cup of coffee before beginning to look over his work. Her ring glittered on her finger and that just caused a bigger smile to spread on her lips, knowing she made the right decision by giving him one more chance.

"Aw man, does this mean she's not going to marry me?" John pouted, having witnessed the entire, mushy event.

"Sorry Johnny boy." Randy said, unable to keep the smile off of his face, heading in the direction of the dressing rooms.

"Well damn it."

Within an hour, everyone knew Randy and Jerica were back together and she honestly didn't care. She walked out of her office, needing her usual salad, black pumps clicking against the arena flooring. Her hair was down, curled at the ends and hanging over her shoulders and down her back, bouncing slightly with every step she took.

She couldn't wipe the smile from her face, remembering the past six days with Randy, and felt like she was on top of the world. She had a wonderful job, a great boyfriend, and no problems seemed to be on the horizon as far as Mark went. David was the only issue, but she had a feeling he would back off after Randy clocked him.

~!~

David was feeling pretty froggy tonight. Not being punched in over a week did that to a person. He smirked when he seen Randy, cocking an eyebrow when noticing the broad grin on Randy's face, brown eyes narrowing instantly.

"What put you in such a goddamn good mood?" He demanded irritably.

"Your mother." Randy replied with a straight face as he walked by, not about to stand there and let David run his mouth.

~!~

Jerica walked inside the cafeteria, nodding and saying hello to a few of her co-workers before getting her usual water and salad before heading right back out. She was trying to get as much work done as possible so she could spend the rest of the night with Randy, even though she was already ahead of schedule. The next two magazines were set to go to press, though she had two other magazines to contend with. All she really wanted was to be in Randy's arms and to feel his lips on hers, flushing slightly at the thought. She missed him already and he was in the same building as her!

It was almost sickening the way she was bouncing around like she was walking on air or something. Mark rolled his eyes, sitting on top of a table, Glen on the bench beside him, talking about something. He wasn't paying too much attention, green eyes firmly fastened on the woman who alluded him. It was becoming a game. She didn't want him; he wanted her. Winner take all and he was always the winner.

"I still can't believe she took him back." Glen was stunned, though he'd watched that video of Jerica berating Randy repeatedly over the last six days.

"She loves him, it happens homie." John shrugged nonchalantly with a grin. "I'm happy for both of them."

"The bastard nearly raped her in 'Taker's dressing room and you're happy she's back with him?" Glen snorted, shaking his head. "I forgot, you're Orton's best friend."

"One of and I've seen how they are together. Randy wouldn't have taken it that far. He would've realized what he was doing and got on his knees begging her forgiveness." John knew Randy well enough to know the man NEVER forced himself on a woman. "I gotta go, catch you cats later."

"Cats?"

Mark had overheard that, wondering if John was out of his mind, and immediately answered that himself: Yes, he was. The guy ran around naked whenever he got bored, what did that say? "Of course he just completely glossed over the fact that moron rear ended a semi on purpose just to stop Jerica from talkin' to me." He rumbled, his tone dark with anger. "Stupidity at its finest."

"Well, that's her decision and you have to respect it." Glen shrugged, not seeing or noticing the dark tone of Mark's voice or his eyes while he continued pumping iron. He was working through a back injury at the moment, not to mention he had a date that night with the newest Diva of the Raw roster, Katelyn. She was beautiful with long ebony hair and deep lavender eyes. He saw her and knew he had to have her, an idea coming to his head. "Why don't you find someone and double date with me and Katelyn tonight? Get your mind off of things."

Mark cocked an eyebrow at the suggestion, instantly not interested, but at the same time...It would give the illusion he wasn't interested in Jerica, which was what he wanted. If he was ever going to get back in that small circle of people she associated with, this was the perfect way to do it. "Sure." He said, flashing a smile. "Sounds like fun."

"Good, meet me out back after the show with your lady of choice."

Glen slapped him on the back and walked out of the workout room, dabbing his forehead of sweat, and went to go take a shower. He sighed, thinking about Katelyn and how beautiful she was. She was out of his league, but Glen had to take a shot. She seemed kind and sweet, not judgmental, which is what he needed in life. Someone who didn't judge him. Leaning in the sprays and washing his body, Glen ran his hands over his bald head and hoped tonight went off without a hitch.

Now who to take...that was the question. Mark automatically knew he could have his pick of the Divas, simply because the majority of them were gold digging bitches who would love to use him to further their careers. But which one? It had to be a co-worker; gossip would be his ally in this. Smirking, he set off to scrounge himself up a date.

~!~

Jerica walked out of her office at ten o'clock, smiling at Randy, who was walking toward her. She had beat him to the punch, which is what she wanted, bags hanging over her shoulder. "Hey handsome." She moaned as he kissed her, drawing her into his strong arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was in a crisp light blue shirt with black slacks and dress shoes, his hair spiked up, which she loved. "Why are you so dressed up?" Jerica asked once they broke apart, running her thumb across his cheek, blue eyes sparkling back at him.

"We're going out." Randy said with a grin, bringing her hand to his lips and planted a gentle kiss to the top of it. "I want to wine and dine you. If you're up for it." He added quickly, not wanting her to think he was trying to control her when he wasn't. He had wanted to do something nice. He had even bought her a dress; something he had seen and instantly thought of Jerica.

How could she possibly say no to that? He was so sweet as she kissed him again, pressing her hands against his shirt, fixing his collar. "That sounds wonderful, Randy." She giggled when he kissed her again and felt him grab her hand as they walked out of the arena, him carrying her things. The perfect gentleman. They drove back to the hotel and went up to their room, refusing to sleep separately anymore. Jerica stopped when she seen a big white box on the bed and slowly looked up at Randy, swallowing hard, wondering what it was and felt him nudge her slowly forward. "What's this about?"

"It's about me getting visual gratification!" Randy teased, watching as she almost hesitantly approached the box, walking behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It won't bite you, Jeri." He murmured huskily, kissing the side of her throat. "I seen it and instantly thought of you." He watched as she opened the box, pulling out a sapphire blue gown, the straps thin and criss crossed behind her. The chest was made out of an almost satin fabric, a gentle sheen to it while the rest was flowing, gauze; something that would hug her legs when she walked.

"Oh my god..." Jerica breathed out, rubbing the fabric between her fingers and held it up, pressing it against her body and bit her bottom lip. "It's beautiful, Randy." She whispered, slowly turning around and kissed him softly while going back to admiring the beautiful dress he bought her.

She looked back in the box, seeing the black velvet boxes, and opened them up. The first box was a beautiful silver necklace that had a sapphire stone dangling from it cut in the shape of a teardrop. It matched her promise ring. The other box was matching earrings with a bracelet, causing tears to sting her eyes.

"This is...wow." She felt Randy wrap his arms around her and leaned back against him. Running her fingers through his hair while he kissed up her neck to her earlobe, effectively teasing her, Randy sent her to the bathroom to change.

Randy was pleased with himself; he knew he had done a good job. The sapphire had automatically reminded him of her eyes. Beautiful, sapphire blue orbs that he could drown in.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was New York City; a beautiful place that never slept.

The dress clung to Jerica's every curve, the bottom cut in V's that flowed against her legs with every movement. She wore black open toed heels and her hair was down, curled at the ends. The jewelry was on her neck, wrist and ears glittered, bringing out her eyes even more.

Randy wore a crisp dark blue dress shirt with black slacks and dress shoes. He opened the door to the club, which also had a restaurant and bar in it; a mixture of all three combined. She smiled as he lead her to a table, her scent of strawberries lingering in the air and sat down as Randy pulled the chair out of her, kissing her softly.

"It's been ages since we've done something like this." She commented, her smile lighting up the room.

"I know." He said, bending down to kiss her shoulder before seating himself, reaching to take her hand and squeezed. "It would be good for us to go out more often, outside of the work place or for work related things, don't you think?" Randy knew they needed to do things together; traveling, working and catching airplanes did not count.

"I couldn't agree more." She replied with a smile as he kissed the back of her hand, causing her heart to flutter before looking around the place. It was nice, not too crowded, and she noticed it had a dance floor. The perfect environment for them. "I love you." She murmured, staring into his beautiful mystic orbs and looked up when the waitress walked over, asking them what they wanted to drink. "I'll have some red wine." Jerica was still getting over being sick so she didn't want to risk anything.

Randy ordered his own drink, a light screwdriver and squeezed her hand again, his blue eyes focused on her and her alone. "I love you too." He murmured, raising her hand up to kiss her fingertips.

Her heart was pounding in her chest rapidly as Jerica took a sip of her wine when the drinks arrived, setting the glass down. They ordered Italian, a plate of spaghetti to share, which made her giggle and reminded her of Lady and the Tramp. It was sweet as Jerica looked out at the dance floor while sipping more of her wine. She looked up when Randy stood and extended his hand, grinning and slid hers into his, allowing him to guide her to the dance floor. This was perfect and Jerica never wanted it to end as Randy took her in his arms and began sweeping her away.

Mark had found himself a date. Of course, he was probably going to wind up regretting it, but...She was beautiful, somewhat intelligent and, above all else, she would provide a distraction. Not for him of course, but others. Mark was going to kill Glen for this; totally completely kill him. He had gone as far as to switch out his thermal shirt for a black button up dress one and black slacks, his black hair pulled back into a braid. His green eyes surveyed the place slowly with his date on his arm.

"Aren't they cute?" Katelyn sighed, watching Randy and Jerica with a smile on her face, chuckling softly when Glen rested his chin on her shoulder. "They make such a handsome couple." Mark ignored that, busy chatting with his date, changing his mind quickly. Stacy might of had beautiful legs that he could all too easily imagine wrapped around his waist, but she talked way too much. "It's probably only a matter of time before Randy asks her to marry him."

Glen jumped when the beer bottle slammed down on the table, seeing the look on Mark's face, and cracked a smile down at Katelyn. "Have I told you how beautiful you truly are?"

Mark's green eyes narrowed for the briefest of moments, finally grunting and pushed it out of his mind. If he couldn't pull this off, then there was no point in even pretending to be interested in Stacy. He did love a challenge. His lips curved into a seductive grin, looking down at her.

Stacy could only quiver under that heated gaze, snaking her pink tongue out to lick her lips nervously.

Jerica wrapped her arms around Randy's neck, eyes never leaving his and swayed with him as they stole kisses from one another, her fingers delving in his soft hair; loving how short it was, but enough to grab onto. His hands ran up and down her sides before wrapping around her waist, smiling as his forehead pressed against hers. Nothing would tear her away from him again; not even the force of nature or act of god. They belonged together and Jerica was going to start acting like a girlfriend instead of an obsessed workaholic. She owed Randy that much as they kissed again, moaning softly, just enjoying her time with him.

"Love me?" He whispered in her ear, smiling when she nodded. "Good, I love you too, baby."

"I know you do." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck; hugging him close to her while they continued moving to the music. She finally felt Randy pull her from the dance floor, knowing their food would be arriving shortly.

"Hey Jeri!" Glen called, causing her to turn around along with Randy, smiling while his arm was around Katelyn shoulders.

"Oh, hey you guys!" She greeted softly, feeling Randy's arms wrap around her from behind, and assured him everything was fine.

"I'm Katelyn, the new WWE Diva." The woman said, extending her hand and smiled when Jerica took it, shaking it gently but firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you, welcome to the WWE." She leaned in when Randy whispered something in her ear, nodding. "We have to go, food calls. Nice seeing you guys." She waved and laughed as Randy pulled her in for another kiss before leading her to the table.

Stacy hadn't even got to say hello, which was a shame since she liked Jerica; frowning when she felt Mark's arm drape around her. Until she looked up at him, then she started melting. The look in his eyes was predatory, lustful and made her tremble. What Stacy didn't know was the look wasn't intended for her, but she'd have to do.

"Randy..." Jerica murmured when they arrived at the table and pulled her into his arms, sitting on his lap sideways, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, kissing him softly.

One leg crossed over the other and she sighed when his hand caressed her leg, soft skin, loving the feel of him touching her wherever he possibly could. Their spaghetti arrived and they fed each other, forkful after forkful, taking their time and being careful not to get food on their clothes. She loved this dress and planned on wearing it again.

"You're more affectionate than usual." She pointed out softly and took a bite of spaghetti, moaning at the incredible taste since it was her favorite dish.

"Get used to it." He chuckled, bending down to kiss the corner of her mouth, his tongue flicking out to catch the sauce there. "I realized that I don't want to lose you. Being a pompous asshole wasn't doing me any favors. Instead of bitching and bossing you around, I should've been treating you like I'm doing now." He said quietly.

"Randy, not all of it was your fault." Jerica argued, setting the fork down on the plate and caressed his face with her hand, staring into his eyes with pure seriousness in her own. "It didn't help that I put my job before you, before us. It didn't help that I would stay at the arenas after hours to work when I could've easily brought my work to the hotels to spend more time with you. It didn't help that we never did anything like this except our first date. We both need to change to make this work and I'm going to try my best." She kissed him softly and hugged him, kissing his neck. "You are the only man I want." He was making changes and so was she, knowing it took two to make a relationship work.

"God I hope so." Randy sighed, smiling when she shot him a look. "I know, I know you can't get enough of me." He teased, lips curving into a smirk, ducking his head before she could lightly smack him. "Watch the hair woman." He pressed another kiss to her lips. "How bout another dance?" He murmured against her lips, wanting this to be more than dinner. He wanted to spend the night with her, doing something besides lying in bed.

Chris Cagle's 'It Takes Two' flowed over the speakers as Randy guided Jerica back to the dance floor, seeing Mark and Stacy were dancing along with Glen and Katelyn. It warmed her heart seeing those two happy as Randy swept her in his arms, the words flowing through her. It fit them perfect as she kissed him, keeping her arms around his neck and his around her waist, heels raising her at the perfect height. She was still shorter than him, but only by a few inches when in heels. Without them, he was much taller than her because Jerica only stood at five foot, eight.

Katelyn waved at Jerica before turning her attention back to Glen, smiling up at him.

Mark was aware of Jerica. Every time he inhaled, it seemed like the scent of strawberries assaulted him. It reminded him that the woman he wanted wasn't that far away, within easy reach, and in the arms of another man.

Randy was just happy to be there with Jerica, not caring that Mark was even sharing the same air at the moment.

_Sometimes you make me so crazy I wanna turn and go_

_Then you drive me wild and it makes me want to stay_

_And sometimes it feels like I'm walking down a rocky road_

_Just to fall in your arms at the end of the day_

_You ain't perfect, but you're perfect for a man like me_

_And I know that I'm not the man that I'm supposed to be_

_But it's gonna take faith_

_It's gonna take trust_

_It's gonna take everything we've got_

_Even when we know it won't be enough_

_It's gonna take hope_

_We even need a little luck_

_And if anybody tells us we can make it on our own_

_It ain't true_

_Oh 'cause baby it takes two_

Jerica hummed softly in his ear as he twirled her and they began dancing to the beat of the music; no longer swaying, just having a great time. Jerica finally took her heels off and put them on the side, not used to dancing in two inch heels, and laughed when Randy called her a shorty before smacking him.

"Do it again, wench." He growled playfully, shaking his head when she did and lifted her up so her feet left the floor, bringing Jerica to eye level and planted a loud, wet kiss on her lips, laughing when she made a face. "I love you, baby." Randy said, jutting out his lower lip and unveiling the full power of his eyes, giving her a puppy dog look.

"That is so not even remotely fair. How can I resist that face?" She cupped his face between her hands and squeezed his cheeks, seeing the grin spread on his face and shook her head as he spun her around. Giggling, Jerica pressed her forehead to his, her knees on his sides, pressing while his arms were holding her up beneath her bottom. "I love you too." Jerica replied as he set her down and spun her around again; her dress swayed and floated up, but not to the point where it showed anything, just to her mid-thigh. "This is so much fun!"

_Yeah sometimes my work and the world get the best of me_

_Then I come home and try to give you what's left of me_

_And sometimes you wonder if I'm even listening_

_And I hate how it hurts you when I forget the little things_

_I'm not perfect, but for you I'll do the best I can_

_'Cause without you I'll never be more than just another lonely man_

_But it's gonna take faith_

_It's gonna take trust_

_It's gonna take everything we've got_

_Even when we know it won't be enough_

_It's gonna take hope_

_We even need a little luck_

_And if anybody tells us we can make it on our own_

_It ain't true_

_Oh 'cause baby it takes two_

He couldn't agree more; this was how couples should be. Going out and doing things, enjoying life together. They couldn't get tied up in work and forget they had lives to live. He intended on making sure Jerica and himself did something at least once a week…at least.

"Mmm..." He twirled her just to watch the dress sway about her thighs. He loved how it left so much to the imagination. It made him think and wonder what kind of under garments she wore.

_I don't wanna walk alone now baby_

_I know I can't make it on my own baby_

_Even though sometimes you make me so crazy_

_I know together we can make it_

_But it's gonna take faith_

_It's gonna take trust_

_It's gonna take everything we've got_

_Even when we know it won't be enough_

_It's gonna take hope_

_We even need a little luck_

_And if anybody tells us we can make it on our own_

_It ain't true_

_Oh 'cause baby it takes two_

Jerica noticed the desire coursing through his blue eyes and smiled, feeling him draw her into his arms again. "I love your arms." She whispered against his lips, moaning softly when he kissed her; this time more passionate and deeper as the song came to an end. "Wanna get out of here?" Jerica wanted him alone, in their hotel room, with no eyes watching their every move. She wanted all of him for the rest of the night. Her work was caught up enough and, honestly, if it wasn't, Jerica wouldn't have cared as she kissed his Adam's apple. "Hmmm?"

"Keep doing that and we won't make it out of here." Randy growled, not impartial to just having his way with her in some dark, secluded corner. He tore his head away, feeling his body instantly protesting, and groaned. "Let's go." His blue eyes were dark, desire swirling through them.

Mark didn't miss any of this.

Jerica giggled softly as she grabbed her heels, feeling Randy's arm around her waist, and watched as he paid for everything. She couldn't keep her hands off of him or him off of her. It was like they were even more in love than the first time, somehow rekindling their love tenfold.

It left Jerica breathless as he lifted her up princess style and carried her out of the club, leaning against his shoulder before nibbling on his ear, her eyes locking with Mark. It was a slow motion moment, Mark having Stacy in his arms while Randy carried Jerica. She closed her eyes, feeling Randy's grip on her body tighten as he carried her toward their car.

Mark smirked after she closed her eyes, running one large hand down Stacy's back to cup her bottom, squeezing firmly. "Want to get out of here, darlin'?" He murmured, knowing he was going to work his frustration out one way or the other. His green eyes darkened even more when Stacy simply nodded, licking her lips nervously. Maybe he had picked the right woman to pull off this charade after all.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hands shook violently as Jerica stared down at the object with wide eyes, covering her mouth with her hand as the tears slid down her face. How could this have happened? What was she thinking? Jerica couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. She and Randy were doing so well; it'd been three months since they got back together and now this had to happen! Burying her face in her hands, Jerica cried her heart out, shoulders shaking, wondering what she was going to do.

"Oh my legs..." Stacy groaned, hobbling into the restroom.

She leaned against the sink, bending down to rub her thighs, trying not to both moan and laugh. The sex was good; no, it was great, especially since Mark was finding inventive ways to use her long legs. And he had been more demanding lately; not that she minded too much. What she minded was the fact he wasn't willing to commit to an actual relationship. Stacy frowned when she realized she wasn't alone. Someone was crying as she pushed away from the sink, walking over to a stall, and knocked hesitantly.

"What?" Jerica's cracked voice snapped as she slowly stood up, still holding the pregnancy stick and tucked it in her purse before opening the stall door, wiping her tears away. "Oh, hi Stacy." She whispered, walking past her to the sink and washed her hands, not able to stop the tears from falling, head lowered.

What was she going to do? How was she going to tell Randy that she was pregnant, that her birth control had failed? Jerica began trembling; they never talked about children and what if he didn't want one? What if she wasn't ready for this and wanted an abortion? Would he understand?

Stacy frowned. While she and Jerica were on speaking terms, they weren't exactly friends. But it was impossible to ignore the tears streaming down the other woman's face and it broke Stacy's heart.

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked softly, placing a hand on Jerica's shoulder, staring at her through the mirror. She seen Jerica shaking her head and the frown deepened. "Jeri?" She pressed softly.

"Nothing..."

There was no way she could talk to Mark's girlfriend about this, not wanting anyone to know. What was Steve going to think? That just made her cry harder as Jerica ran out of the bathroom away from Stacy, heading down the hallway, her black boots thumping against the arena flooring. Jerica just wanted to get to her office and back to work. She didn't want to think about this, not until she was back at the hotel with Randy. The thought made her tremble further.

Stacy shook her head, making a face. "Weird." She muttered, walking out of the restroom, wondering just what Jerica's deal was.

Maybe Randy had gone back to being a bastard?

She bit her lower lip, frowning somewhat. Of course it really was none of her business, but...Maybe she should say something to Mark; he would know what to do. After all, he was best friends with Jerica's uncle.

"Stacy, what's wrong?" Katelyn asked when she walked in Mark's dressing room, sitting on the couch while Glen and Mark were talking quietly amongst themselves regarding their tag team match that night against The Hardy Boys.

Stacy paled slightly when those emerald green eyes landed on her, causing her heart to pound, and took a step back. "I-I ran into Jerica in the bathroom..." She trailed off, wondering if this was such a good idea, raking a hand through her long blonde hair. "She was crying..."

"Oh no..." Katelyn muttered, slowly standing up. "Did she tell you what happened?"

"She just said nothing and took off..." Stacy bit her bottom lip, lowering her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry. I know it's not my business, but...Mark, you are Steve's best friend. If Randy is doing something..."

"I'll castrate him if he has."

Mark cocked an eyebrow, sharing looks with Glen. As far as he knew, Jerica and Randy were both so sickeningly happy that he felt he had to have a few teeth removed. Cavities erupted just from being around the pair lately.

"What do you think?" Mark murmured quietly.

Glen shrugged, running a hand over his bald head. "I don't know..."

Mark looked at Stacy, frowning when he seen how pale she was.

"She looked scared, Mark..." Her voice was even quieter, sighing gently, and walked over to sit on the couch beside Katelyn.

"Maybe we should go talk to her?"

"She won't talk to either of you about this." Glen said knowingly, having a feeling whatever this was about, Jerica wasn't going to tell anyone until she was good and ready. She was an Austin after all. "Though if Randy did something..."

Stacy blinked as Mark took off out the door, swallowing hard and buried her face in her hands, hoping she did the right thing.

"Don't worry, he won't-" Glen stopped. What was he saying? Mark was going to murder someone if Jerica was hurt. Groaning, he went off after his friend, groaning again when he didn't see Mark at all. "Old man moves fast when he wants too." He muttered, rejoining the women.

~!~

Mark knocked softly on Jerica's office door, having been tempted to go rip Randy's head clean off his shoulders, but he wanted to make sure he was going to prison for the right reasons first.

"Come in." Her voice sounded through the door, not looking up from her work. She stopped crying, only because she wasn't thinking about the pregnancy at the moment. The thought made her breathless and...Jerica snatched the garbage can over and vomited, gripping the sides tightly, tears streaming down her face. Morning sickness was a bitch. It was a good thing her hair was pulled back in a French braid at the moment, a few tendrils framing her face delicately. She finished and slowly pulled back, her entire complexion pale and pressed a hand to her stomach, finally noticing Mark. "What can I do for you, Deadman?"

Either Jerica was sick, pregnant or having a bad case of food poisoning. Mark's green eyes took her in slowly, nothing sexual in the stare. He was looking for signs of abuse, which he knew came in all forms.

"Flu?" He asked finally, knowing it wasn't likely; there was nothing going around at the moment.

"I really wish it was." Jerica muttered as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks, crying commencing and put her head in her hands, not knowing how she was going to deal with this. How could she tell Steve she was pregnant, that she hadn't been careful enough? She was on birth control, but Randy didn't use condoms. She hated the feel of them and so did he. They'd finally risked too much and now she was probably going to lose him. "Mark, you came here for a reason now what is it?" She demanded, sounding a little snappy. "Stacy told you I was crying and now you think Randy did something, right? Rest easy, he didn't hurt me."

"Actually darlin', I've been meaning to ask you about a spread Vince has been buggin' me about." Mark lied smoothly. Well, it was a lie on why he was there, but Vince HAD been pestering him about it. "Some article and some damn pictures. I figured if he'd gone behind my back, you'd be able to tell me."

If Jerica was pregnant, he was going to snap Randy's neck on principal.

"He hasn't said anything to me about it." Jerica was distracted as she stood up, wearing a blue jean denim skirt and rinsed her mouth out with water, patting her mouth dry before turning to face him. Stacy told him she was crying; the woman couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life as Jerica's eyes narrowed slightly. "You're lying." She stated bluntly, crossing her arms in front of her chest, wearing an off the shoulder long sleeved black dress shirt. "But that's fine. No, Vince hasn't came to me with anything about a spread and, no offense, but I have work to do. So if you don't need anything else..." She ran to the trashcan and threw up again.

Rolling his eyes, Mark walked over to stand behind her. No time to admire the luscious ass, not when it's owner was busy throwing chunks. Sighing, he pulled back the strands of hair that were escaping the French braid she had worn it in, rubbing her back soothingly.

"How far along are ya, darlin'?" He asked softly.

"I don't know!" She cried out, trembling from head to toe as the tears continually flowed, finally pulling back as she pressed her forehead against the edge of the garbage can, feeling Mark slowly lift her up. Her legs were shaky as he sat her down in the chair, handing her a tissue, wiping her mouth off. "How did you know?" It had to be obvious considering she just threw up twice in the span of five minutes. "Never mind, I took a pregnancy test tonight and that's why I was crying in the bathroom. Randy and I never talked about this..." Jerica buried her face in her hands and cried harder, hoping Mark didn't tell anyone about this.

She was on duty after all.

"So you'll have to talk to him." Mark said matter-of-factly, inwardly not believing he was having this type of conversation with her. Then again, he could see a strand of silver lining in this cloud. "You can't keep this from him and not say anythin'; if yer throwin' up every other minute darlin', he's eventually goin' to cotton on."

"Don't you think I know that?" She snapped, standing up from her chair and began pacing back and forth, shaking her head. "I can't do this; I have a job to do and this has to wait until later."

She was a professional; a professional who got her job done regardless of what was going on in her personal life. Granted, she wasn't as ahead as she would've been, but she'd been making a big effort to please Randy; going out every other night with him to dinner and clubs instead of staying at the hotels. He allowed her to work though when she needed too, which Jerica appreciated.

"I love him so much..." Her voice cracked, wrapping her arms around herself, trembling. "I love him with everything I am. What if this destroys us?" Jerica was just speaking out loud now, not really to Mark.

Now it was him who needed to have his hair held back so he could empty out the contents of his own stomach. Though... once again, reigning in what he was actually feeling, Mark slipped into the calmness that he usually reserved for when he was on-screen. He knew if Jerica even seen a spark of anger in his eyes, this was done and his plan would be foiled.

"Darlin'..." He walked over to her, gently squeezing her arms. "He loves ya. He might be shocked, but he'll get over it soon enough."

"We just...we never talked about this." Her voice was softer as she slowly turned to stare into Mark's green eyes, sitting down in the chair again with him bending to wipe her tears away. Out of everyone she could've possibly talked too about this, it shocked Jerica it was Mark. "Do you really think he'll understand?" She felt him grab her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and cracked a smile before hugging him around the neck, sighing. "Thanks Mark, that makes me feel better."

'It had fucking better.' He thought sarcastically, rubbing her back soothingly. "Yer welcome darlin'." He murmured, his southern accent seeping through, gently pulling her away from him with a grin. "You'll make my woman jealous if you hold on any longer, Jer." He teased, stepping away from her, patting her shoulder. "You'll see, everythin' will work out just fine darlin'. You just let him know when yer ready and, watch, he'll be smotherin' ya."

Jerica grinned at the thought, her blue eyes sparkling again almost as much as the ring on her right hand. "You're right and if Stacy gets jealous from a simple hug, the woman has issues."

They chuckled together and Jerica was feeling a bit better, though weak at the same time. She'd been throwing up for the past few days and noticed she was five days late on her period. Now she knew why. She was pregnant and had a life growing inside of her that her and Randy created. No matter what, she was keeping the baby, not having the heart to get rid of an innocent fetus that did nothing wrong.

"Mark, can we keep this between us?" She asked, stopping him from walking out the door, eyes pleading.

"Course we can darlin'." He assured with a friendly smile, nodding before walking out. So Jerica and Randy were expecting a little bundle of joy? He snorted, his fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly. Though when he walked back into the dressing room, he was once again all smiles. "Nothin's wrong darlin'." He kissed the top of Stacy's head. "She was just having a moment."

"As in a-"

"As in a PMS moment, yes."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The rest of the night was quiet and Jerica decided she was ending it earlier than normal. It was nine o'clock when she walked out, seeing Randy waiting for her, raising a slow eyebrow. His match must've finished early as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her, missing him like crazy. With every ounce of willpower, Jerica didn't cry and blinked tears away, just standing there letting him hold her for a minute.

Randy knew instinctively something was wrong; even though she wasn't crying, her body was tense. Then it relaxed against him, almost sagging. Frowning slightly, he held her close, burying his face in her hair, wondering what on earth was wrong.

"Jerica?" He whispered, the question in his tone.

God she didn't want to lose him. She couldn't stop the tears from running down her face and slowly pulled back, cupping his face with her hands, staring into those worried mystic orbs. Her lips met his and Jerica kissed him with every ounce, every drop of feeling, love and passion she could muster up. She brushed her teeth, moaning when his arms tightened around her, lifting her up a few inches from the ground, fingers gripping his hair gently. He was the perfect man for her, Jerica's soul mate, and she couldn't bare the thought of not being with him. Instead, she was focusing on the here and now, what they were doing and how great his lips felt against hers.

As great as this felt, Randy knew something was wrong and he couldn't ignore it. After kissing her breathless with all the love and passion he could put into it, he broke the kiss. He stared down at her intently, blue eyes dark but determined.

"What's wrong, Jerica?" He asked softly, reaching out to take her hands in his, squeezing gently.

This wasn't the time and place to tell him. She wanted to do it when they were alone, secluded in the privacy of their own hotel room. She ran her thumb across his full red lips, those eyes melting and terrifying her all at the same time. What if he never looked at her that way again, like she was the most beautiful woman in the world? What if he didn't want the baby? She couldn't get rid of it; she'd already decided, especially since she was in her thirties.

"Not here." She whispered finally, tears shining in her blue eyes, and pressed a finger to his lips. "Please, Randy, not here."

Not here...Randy at first was about to demand she tell him anyway, simply because he was starting to panic. Was she going to leave him? Was there someone else? Maybe he had done something and screwed up somewhere along the line? His mind was wracking itself, trying to figure out where he had messed up.

"Okay." He whispered, swallowing hard, worry etched on his face.

"I'm not leaving you." Jerica assured him, seeing his body instantly relax, taking his hand in hers and threading their fingers together. 'You will though.' She added in thought, seeing him grab her bags and carried them along with his own, guiding her outside to the rental car.

She seen Randy pull out a cigarette and started to do the same thing, but stopped. She couldn't smoke, not with a baby! Oh dear god...Her gaze lowered when he just raised an eyebrow at her, knowing they normally shared a cigarette together before heading back to the hotel. Things were going to change, so many things, and Jerica felt the tears slide down her cheeks again at the thought.

She wasn't smoking; that was a first. Randy cracked the window, not enjoying his cigarette as much as he normally would have. As stupid as it sounded, he liked sharing one with her, even if meant they'd have to light a second just to get their full nicotine fix, but didn't say a word. He just drove, finally flicking the butt out the window, freeing his other hand to reach for hers and gently squeezed, reassuring her that whatever was wrong could be worked out.

She didn't speak a word the entire ride to the hotel, too deep in thought about what was going to happen. What could happen. She felt him squeeze her hand and couldn't even smile, just laced their fingers together, wiping stray tears away. When they arrived at the hotel, Jerica stepped out and got her bags, walking inside behind Randy.

They walked up the stairs, Jerica going slower than usual, trying to prolong the inevitable. She was terrified; Jerica had never been this scared in her life, not even when Randy attacked her at WrestleMania. She arrived at the room sooner than she would've liked and reluctantly stepped in, setting her bags against the wall and sat down on the bed, unzipping her boots, tossing them aside before putting her head in her hands.

Randy excused himself to use the bathroom, needing a minute to splash cold water on his face and neck, taking his time in patting himself dry. He was scared, honestly scared. He had never seen Jerica act like this before and he didn't know what to do or say to make whatever was wrong better. Nothing could be so bad that it couldn't be fixed, that the pieces couldn't be put back together. Squaring his shoulders, he stepped back into the main room, going to kneel down in front of her.

"Jeri?"

Tears scorched her cheeks as their eyes locked, not sure how to say this, how to tell him without just flat out saying it. "I love you, you know that right?" When he nodded, Jerica had to stand up, taking her French braid out and ran her fingers through the wavy tresses, feeling her stomach tightening from anxiety. They were alone and there were no more excuses; no more running or hiding. 'Just say it.' She thought, coaching herself mentally, and slowly turned around to face him. "Randy, I'm pregnant." Her voice was a mere whisper, not trusting to use her regular one at the moment, covering her mouth with her hand when his eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry..."

He couldn't stop his eyes from getting bigger and bigger, knowing that didn't look good, but he couldn't help it. When she went to move past him, he instantly reached out to pull her back. "Just...give me a moment, Jeri." He whispered, voice cracking, making him blush. That was a first since puberty. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of strawberries, letting it relax him. Finally, he could think straight. "I guess I'll quit smoking too."

"No, don't do that." She murmured softly, pulling back to stare into his eyes, feeling him wipe the tears away. She didn't want Randy to give up something that not only relaxed him, but enjoyed. "I'm sorry, Randy. I was on birth control and everything." She couldn't take it anymore obviously and pressed a hand to her stomach, wondering just how far along she was. They had sex nearly every night; the only time they didn't was if he was too sore or tired from work. Now they were having a baby. "I'm keeping it." Jerica informed him as she sat down on the bed, taking a few deep breaths. "No matter what."

Randy now stared at her like she had lost her mind. "Well of course you are." He said firmly, wondering if pregnancy was already affecting her thinking. Like he would let her get rid of HIS baby? No chance in hell. "And birth control doesn't always work, we both knew that when we agreed not to use the condoms anymore." He added as an afterthought. Maybe it hadn't sunk in yet that he was going to be a father. "I'm going to be a daddy." He murmured, awe in his tone; it was sinking in. A second later, Randy dropped.

"Randy!" Jerica cried out in surprise, rushing to his side, tears falling from her eyes as she patted his face.

He was out cold.

She couldn't lift him up...Jerica had an idea and knew he would probably hate her for it, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Walking over to the kitchen in their suite, she filled the pitcher with cold water and walked over, taking a deep breath before pouring it on his face. She jumped back when he growled out and bolted upright, biting her bottom lip, setting the pitcher down.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Randy bellowed, shaking water out of his eyes and headed for the bathroom, making a few disgusting noises with his nose before returning. Peeling off his now wet shirt, Randy stared at her, blue eyes zooming in on her stomach. "Ohhhh..." He face palmed himself, dropping down on his knees and pulled her to him, kissing her belly then looked up at her. "How far along are you?"

"I don't know..." She whispered, running her fingers through his soaked hair, kissing his forehead and watched as those beautiful eyes met his. "I made an appointment with an OBGYN for next week when we're in Charlotte."

That's where she lived at the moment, hating the Texas heat unlike her uncle. She hadn't been home in months though, constantly living on the road, loving the travel. Would she have to give that up too? What else would she have to sacrifice? Probably her entire life, but Jerica refused to give up her job. She would be a working mother.

"Wow." Randy blinked, not moving from his place on the floor, his gaze moving to her stomach. A second later, he had pushed her shirt up, examining the smooth flesh before him; looking for some telltale sign that his baby was in there, wrinkling his nose after a moment. "You're...flat." He grunted, smirking when he realized she was going to be a balloon. Imagining that in his head, Randy stood up, his hand splayed on her abdomen.

"I took the pregnancy test." She murmured, walking over to her purse with him following, handing him the stick that still had the faint pink plus sign in it. "That's the only one I grabbed, but I took four others. They all came out positive." She sniffled gently and sat down, wiping her tears away. Randy pulled her up by her wrists gently, kissing her lips, and hugged her. Jerica sniffled as she buried her face in his neck, inhaling his scent, squeezing him tighter.

He was currently having a moment; a pure male moment. He was proud. Granted, if he SHARED this moment and the thoughts in his head, she would very likely dismember him, but...He had gotten her pregnant even though she was using birth control. Talk about good aim. Shaking his head, Randy kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be alright baby." He promised soothingly.

Mark had been right. Jerica felt the relief flood her body as she slowly pulled back to stare at him, caressing his face gently with her hand, and brushed her lips against his as a slow smile spread across her face. "We're having a baby."

Jerica couldn't believe it. She was going to be a mother and it both excited and terrified her to no end. Jerica squealed when Randy lifted her up and spun her around, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, glad he was happy about this and not leaving her.

There were a million and one things he wanted to do. He wanted to go out and tell all his friends; call his dad and brag as well as tease that he'd be a grandpa. He wanted to rush out and buy every baby thing in sight. Oh man, he had to sit down. Randy dropped down onto the bed, pulling her with him, and kissed her repeatedly.

"Damn Jeri..." He whispered, shaking his head, a grin on his face. "Anyone else know?"

"Mark...not by choice either." Jerica answered, causing him to raise an eyebrow, and went on to explain the bathroom incident with Stacy and how Mark had come to visit her in her office to make sure she was alright. She left out the part about how Mark thought it was Randy, even though the man hadn't said. "He's apart of my life, Randy." Jerica said when she seen the disdain in his eyes, running her finger down his cheek, sitting sideways on his lap. "He's Steve's best friend, practically a brother, and he's going to protect me no matter what. You are the only man for me; you have to believe that."

'A brother who wants to fuck his sister.' Randy thought irritably.

He might've been irrationally jealous before, but now that he was just sitting back and observing the big man, he knew he'd been right to be something; not jealous though. Worried was what came to mind. Mark, in his rare moments of openness, had stared at Jerica with pure lust in his eyes, only for it to disappear instantly.

"I know I am, Jeri, I know."

She sighed gently and nodded, snuggling further against him, and kissed his lips softly. "I'm going to take a shower." She murmured, ruffling his wet hair with a smile. "I love you." She kissed his forehead and squeezed his shoulders before walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She peeled the top off, leaving her in her black bra and stared in the mirror, not believing she was going to be a mother.

Randy sat there for a few minutes longer, still frowning. Well...Jerica was pregnant with HIS child; if that wasn't something to turn a guy away, then he didn't know what was. Smirking, he stood up, peeling off his own clothes. As soon as he heard the sprays going, he went to join her. Slipping into the shower behind her, Randy bent down to plant kisses along her shoulder blade and across her back.

Her eyes drifted shut, leaning her head back against his shoulder, and slowly turned around with a smile. "Excuse me, have we met?" She asked playfully and moaned when he kissed her, wrapping her arms around his neck, hair conditioning at the moment. When they parted, Randy turned her back around while kissing up her neck, running his fingers through her hair, and knew he was pampering her. She loved it when he did this and sighed gently. "Do you mind if we stay in tonight?"

"No, not at all." Randy murmured, still smirking over her playful comment.

If they hadn't met, then she'd been making appearances in his dreams frequently. He also had a feeling they would be going out less and less now that she was pregnant, he wasn't risking anything happening to their baby…their baby. For the second time that night, Randy got on his knees, kissing her stomach, his hands running slowly up her calves to her thighs.

She smiled down at him, seeing how much love was shining in his eyes, and leaned her head back. "I'm so glad you're happy about this." She murmured, feeling him stand up and kiss her; letting her know silently that there was no reason to fear, no reason to keep anything from him. Jerica had no idea why she'd been so afraid to tell him besides the fear of losing him. Maybe that was it. Maybe she was afraid of losing him again and felt his forehead press against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." He murmured, running a hand down her side, ribs and over her stomach. He couldn't stop touching her abdomen, finding it somewhat hard to believe that their baby was in there. She would be sick of it by the time she had this baby, of that he was sure. "Am I allowed to make love to you?" He asked, staring at her intently.

"Yes, it won't hurt anything; we just have to go slow and be careful." She replied softly and sighed when he pulled her into his strong arms, slowly pulling back. "Let's finish the shower and then go to the bedroom."

Jerica smiled when he nodded in agreement, turning around and rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, stealing kisses from him while he continuously ran his hands across her stomach. It didn't annoy her; she fell in love with him even more. She stepped back while he did his own hair while she washed his body, kissing his chest, and nuzzled it with her nose and lips.

~!~

She was pregnant; FUCKING PREGNANT! Mark had declined Stacy's offer of spending the night, telling her he was just going to crash and rest his knee a bit. A plausible lie since it was common knowledge he had problems with his knee on occasion. Instead, he was drinking and fuming. Randy Orton had...He hurled his shot glass into a wall, watching it shatter, and snarled before swiping the bottle of Jack Daniels off the nightstand and drank from the bottle. Wiping his chin when some didn't make it to his mouth, Mark's green eyes were pure acid, knowing all of his planning just went up in flames.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The following week, as scheduled, Jerica went to her OBGYN appointment, Randy right beside her. She told him he didn't have to come, but he was hell bent on being there for her. He quit smoking, which made her cry and forced her heart to soar even more. The hormones were skyrocketing so Jerica was going to see if there was anything she could take to calm them down. She'd snapped on Randy over a simple mistake with her tea and cried to him afterwards. Her Austin temper mixed with hormones was NOT a good combination. Though he was right beside her and assured he wasn't going anywhere.

They sat down in the OBGYN office as the doctor talked to them, explaining Jerica was a little over two months along before giving her the prenatal vitamins and a book called 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'. They would read it together. Randy had to understand what she was going through as far as hormones and changes her body would take.

Randy had every intention of DEVOURING that book. If this past week had been any indication, he was going to probably be spending some nights with John or something because she'd likely kick him out. Her hormones changing and the infamous Austin temper...not good, not good at all. But at the same time, he was beaming, knowing this was going to be a trying period for her. Her body was going to be changing and, when the doctor mentioned the weight gain issue, he paled. She was going to freak out the minute her pants no longer fit; he already knew it.

After the OBGYN doctor's visit and making her next appointment, which was in four months (she would be six months along by then), Randy took Jerica out for lunch before going to the arena. She was glowing, wearing a white and blue halter sundress, shoulders bare, hair down in curls with white sandals on her feet. It was a beautiful day, the temperature somewhere in the seventies. Jerica started thinking about what would happen between her and Randy after the baby was born and stared down at her promise ring, a bright smile crossing her lips.

Randy was silent, contemplating his own thoughts. Should he ask her to marry him? Then get married before the baby was born? That was technically the proper thing to do, but at the same time, he didn't want to marry her because they were having a baby together. He wanted to marry her because they were in love and the time was right. The baby would be loved and cherished by both parents, regardless of whether they were together or not, which, hopefully, they always would.

"What are you thinking about?" Jerica asked softly, staring back at him as they stopped walking, seeing the questions and concern in his eyes. "Randy, talk to me."

She touched his face, eyebrows furrowed slightly. She wanted to know what he was thinking, if this was too much for him. Jerica was very emotional right now and her OBGYN said that was natural for a first time mother. There were no pills to control hormones, just shots, and Jerica REFUSED to get anymore needles poked and prodded at her if she could help it. So they would both just have to cope with it.

"About marriage." Randy answered honestly but absentmindedly, feeling her halt and sighed, looking down at her. "Do you think we should get married, Jerica?" He asked, knowing this wasn't his decision alone to make; it was theirs. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just don't want to marry you for the wrong reasons." He explained softly. "I'm not saying getting married because we're having a baby is the wrong reason, but is it enough?"

She needed a minute to let that sink in, just blinking at him repeatedly, and finally lowered her gaze to the ring on her finger. "You gave this to me as a promise ring. People marry because they love each other. Are you telling me you don't love me enough that you wouldn't want me being your wife?" Her voice wasn't angry or cold, just filled with worry and thought, blue eyes understanding. "You say you love me, but people also have to be in love with each other to get married. I'm in love with you. I'm so in love with you that it physically hurts me sometimes, especially when we're apart or fighting or arguing. But I don't want a man who isn't one hundred percent sure that he's not totally in love with me and only wants to marry me out of obligation." Tears swelled in her eyes as the mere thought of Randy not being in love with her went through her mind, blinking them away. They were talking and she wouldn't get emotional as she forced them down, needing to think rationally about this.

How in the hell had she misunderstood him? Randy fought down the impulse to scream in sheer frustration, taking her gently but firmly by the shoulders. "That's not what I'm saying, Jerica." He said evenly, inwardly sighing. "I'm saying I WANT to marry you, but I want to do it BECAUSE I love you, not because you're pregnant with my child."

"Alright, I understand." She whispered, seeing how aggravated he was, and cracked a smile to try to ease the tension between them. "I have to get in there and get to work. I love you."

She brushed her lips softly against his and walked inside the arena, raking a hand through her hair, heading to her office. She just wanted to be alone right now, to reflect on her appointment and everything that had happened in the past week. There was one other thing that was bothering Jerica.

What was she going to do once the baby was born?

Would she still live in Charlotte while Randy was on the road? She would have to take maternity leave and Randy hadn't asked her to move in with him. Her head was going to explode and, the worst part was, she couldn't have coffee. It was strictly water, juice and healthy things from now on, which sucked.

~!~

John Cena was technically Randy's best friend, even if they did go without talking for months on end. "Hmmm...what about this one?" He suggested, now sitting in his dressing room, the two men hunched over a laptop. "Something by the ocean man." John stated, pointing at the screen. "How many of these are you looking at?"

"I want a selection for Jerica."

"So you're really gonna do it, huh?" John smiled, shaking his head, and sat down beside him as they both looked at the laptop. They were looking at houses and John couldn't believe Randy was thinking about leaving St. Louis. "When are you going to ask her to get hitched?" He groaned when Randy elbowed him and rubbed his arm, shoving him back just as Glen walked in. "Hey Big Red."

"What's up you guys?"

"Looking at houses for Randy and Jeri."

Randy bookmarked his screen and shut down the laptop, turning to smile at Glen, knowing he was Mark's best friend. Randy didn't trust Glen and the less information Mark knew, or had about Jerica, and what she was up too or would be doing the better. "What's up Red?"

John cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything, for once.

"We have a match tonight, Rando!" Glen crowed with a grin, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Got time to talk about it or are you busy...?"

"Domesticating?"

"Yeah, that."

John groaned when he was slapped upside the head with a hard pop, glaring at his best friend, shaking his head. "I hope she turns you down." He walked out.

"I was thinking we should make this a hardcore match." Mark's request of Glen naturally.

"A hardcore match?" Randy echoed, glad John had gone. He liked the man, honestly he did, but the guy's mouth was constantly running away with him. And since when did Glen do hardcore matches? They were few and far between. "Sure." He said slowly, getting to his feet. "What'd you have in mind, man?"

"Trashcans, chairs, a hardcore match." Glen replied, not giving anything away, seeing the stance Randy had and raised an eyebrow. Why was he doing this for Mark? Why did Mark want Randy destroyed? Maybe because Jerica was pregnant and didn't want his dead ass? They finalized plans before Glen walked out, shaking his head and smiled when Katelyn bounced up to him, jumping into his arms. "Hey beautiful!"

"We're going out tonight. You, me, Mark and Stacy."

"Sounds good."

Randy frowned, rubbing his temples with his fingers, knowing tonight would be one of those nights he would be passing out as soon as he hit the bed. Hardcore match. He could do that. He also had a feeling this had something to do with Mark. He was paranoid and had every reason to be.

~!~

Jerica finally decided to make the call she'd been avoiding ever since finding out she was pregnant. Mark hadn't told Steve, to her knowledge. He promised not to tell anyone, though it was all over the WWE locker room and company. Randy was so proud and he actually ran through the hallways, the night after she'd told him about the baby, screaming he was going to be a father. Anyone within a hundred mile radius heard him and Jerica thought it was adorable. She needed a cigarette, having started her withdrawal symptoms, and took a deep breath before dialing Steve's number. She could already feel the tears building in her eyes as soon as his southern accented voice came over the line, closing them as the drops spilled down her cheeks.

"Hey Uncle, it's Jeri."

"Well hey honey!" Steve sounded happy to hear from her, which he was. He hadn't heard about the baby news. Obviously nobody was dumb enough to tell him, who knew what his reaction would be? "How're ya, Jeri? Keepin' busy?" He asked, frowning when she inhaled. "Jerica? Is everythin' alright? Whose ass do I gotta come kick?"

"N-Nobody's. Everything's fine actually, great." She was trying to sound enthusiastic, but it wasn't working as the tears just kept flowing. Steve didn't even know her and Randy were back together. Why had she waited so long to call him? He was never going to forgive her! Taking a deep breath, Jerica knew she had to be rational about this and wiped her tears away. "Well, I have a lot of news to tell you," She began, her voice soft and almost pleading. "I umm...I got back together with Randy..." Jerica squeezed her eyes tightly shut, waiting for the explosion she knew was coming.

Now there was a big shock…NOT! Steve just sighed, shaking his head, which she couldn't see along with the disappointment in his blue orbs. "I had a feeling that'd happen eventually." He admitted, trying not to sound gruff, but...the kid DID try raping his niece after all. "He behavin' himself or do I need to come put the wrath of Stone Cold in' em?" It was Jerica's choice, but if Randy messed up even ONCE, he was dead.

"He's been wonderful, Stevie." She sniffled, sliding down the arena wall, the dress long enough to cover her knees, drawing them up. "That's not all though." She had to learn how to breathe, feeling sick to her stomach and pressed her hand against her stomach. It was as hard as a rock, not believing a baby was growing inside of her at the moment. "Randy and I are fine." She assured him again, hearing him urging her to continue, and felt her heart pounding in her chest. "Stevie, I-I'm pregnant..." She barely got it out before bursting into tears, holding the phone tightly against her ear. "And Randy's the father..."

"Dear god girl, I would hope so!" Steve blurted out, not entirely sure WHAT to say to that! He was silent for several long minutes, finally letting out the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. "So yer goin' to make me a great-uncle..." He cleared his throat, not sure how he felt about that one. A great-uncle? "How far along are ya, honey?"

"Umm...Almost two and a half months, but I didn't find out until last week and went to my OBGYN appointment today to confirm it." She explained shakily, wiping her eyes, not even caring about her makeup at the moment or what she looked like. She was going to be a mother and freaking out over it. "Stevie, I know you're not fond of Randy, but he's changed so much. He quit smoking as soon as he found out I was pregnant. Do you have any idea what kind of willpower that takes? He's changing for me and I love him so much." Jerica went on to explain to her uncle how Randy had taken care of her, when he didn't need too, that night in Mohegan Sun. How loving and caring he was, waiting on her hand and foot along with the changes she'd made for him and he for her. "He's my soul mate."

Honestly, Steve could give two shits less that the man had quit smoking. What he cared about was that Randy had changed, honestly changed, and was treating her right. The way he should have been treating Jerica all along; like a woman with a mind of her own, not some damn possession or toy.

"Honey...if you really love him and he REALLY loves you, that's all that matters." He said softly, wishing he was there so he could pull her into his arms and hug her, knowing she probably needed one right about now. He knew how hard this must've been for Jerica.

"I'm scared to death, Uncle." Jerica whispered, pressing a hand to her forehead, and could feel her stomach growling something fierce. The baby was hungry, but she wasn't done talking yet. The fetus could wait as she sipped more of her apple juice that she grabbed at the gas station her and Randy had stopped at prior to coming here. "What if I'm a bad mother? What if the kid hates me?" Jerica sighed as Steve told her everything was going to be fine, assuring her she would have help when it came to both him and Randy. She practically squealed out when he said he was coming on the road in a few weeks to visit and couldn't wait to see him. "I'll probably be showing by then." She said thoughtfully, a smile spreading on her lips.

"So soon? That kid will be an ox, you wait and see." Steve teased, happy for her. If she was content and happy, that was all that mattered; even if she did chose to be with Randy. "So where are you two goin' to live?" He asked thoughtfully, taking a sip of his third beer since getting on the phone with her. This conversation warranted drinking, that was for damn sure. "Ya'll going to get married now?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I-I'm not sure..." How the hell was Jerica supposed to answer those questions when she didn't even know the answers? "Randy was talking about getting married earlier before we arrived and...he said he doesn't want to marry me because of the baby, but because he loves me. I fully understand that." She smiled when Steve agreed and leaned back against the arena wall, not caring how long she'd been out there. She was caught up on her work anyway and it was great hearing her uncle's voice again. "As far as living together, he hasn't mentioned anything about that…" She bit her bottom lip, adding quickly. "But I'm sure he will soon enough. This is a lot to take in."

"I can't see ya in St. Louis." Steve said instantly, sounding disgusted even over the phone. "You like warmth. How bout moving back to Texas?" He suggested, laughing when she emphatically declined. "It's not THAT bad here, honey. Maybe you'll stay in Carolina. I suggest you two get to talkin' and sortin' out what yer goin' to do. That kid will be here before ya know it."

"I know Stevie, but I don't want to pressure him. It's only been a week. I mean, I know time will fly, but I also don't want to scare him away." Jerica sighed heavily, gripping her hair in frustration, and placed her head in her knees. "Everything will work out. I just know it. Randy and I have been through a lot; we just have to take a step back and rationalize over everything. And I'm not giving my job up either."

"Who the hell said ya had too honey? If Randy does love you, like you keep saying he does, he's not gonna ask ya too. You can work and be a mother, though how is that going to work? Traveling with a baby won't be easy, honey. Babies need a lot of attention." He frowned, knowing the first year was going to be brutal for her. "Maybe ya could work from home for the first few months?"

"That's what I was thinking or maybe even a year." She sighed, knowing she had to do what was best for her child, and hoped Vince was alright with it. "I mean there's fax, mail, email..." Jerica shrugged and slowly stood up, looking at the door as it opened. Mark walked out and she cracked a small smile at him before going back to her conversation. "I want this baby, Stevie, and if I have to give my job up because Vince won't let me do this my way, then so be it." It wasn't like she couldn't find another job, but traveling with a newborn would be difficult. "I figured I could work from home, wherever it is, for a year, at least until the baby is a year old and then come back to resume traveling."

"Honey, with all the hard work you've put in for that company and yer dedication, Vince is gonna let ya do just bout anythin', BUT leave the company. He'd probably remodel a room in yer house as an office just for ya." Steve rubbed his chin thoughtfully, deciding he would have a chat with Vince, just in case.

Mark moved away from her far enough to be polite, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his leather vest and slid one in his mouth, lighting it up before inhaling deeply. Mark had taken up smoking after spending way too many nights in a smoky bar. A woman, who had resembled Jerica, after slugging down two fifths, had offered him one and that was that. Now the added bonus of smoking around her, when she obviously couldn't, was there.

So she was going to take time off to be a happy little mother? He snorted, finishing his cigarette, and flicked it aside. Sickening. She was going to have a baby with her would-be rapist boyfriend, probably marry him...Mark was livid, sincerely hoping Glen beat Randy to oblivion.

Since when did Mark smoke? Jerica pushed that out of her mind as she began walking back and forth, nodding at what her uncle said. "You're probably right. I am damn good at my job and just because I'm having a baby and hopefully a family doesn't mean I can't be successful as a magazine editor." She was feeling much better about this and sighed, leaning her head against the arena building, glowing from her pregnancy. "By the way, morning sickness is a bitch."

"I believe ya honey." Steve chuckled, glad he wasn't around for that.

Knowing she would also probably be hormonal, Steve felt a momentary twinge of pity for Randy. Then he smirked, glad she couldn't see him; that little rat bastard would definitely be minding his manners now or her Austin temper, coupled with out of whack hormones, would ensure he had no kids except this one. Maybe he should join them on the road sooner rather then later.

Jerica talked with her uncle for a few more minutes, making plans to meet up with him in a week when they were in Orlando, Florida. She closed the lid of her cell phone shut and sighed, slipping it in her purse and just let the cool air whip through her hair; the dress swaying with every movement, wondering what Mark was doing smoking. She'd never, in her ten plus years working here, ever seen him with a cigarette, not even after the shows. Jerica headed back inside the arena with a smile on her face, feeling more confident, the scent of strawberries lingering in the air.

Jerica wasn't happy when Randy came to her later that night with a black eye and busted lip along with a white bandage around his forehead. He'd gotten busted open by a stiff chair shot from Glen. She sighed as she walked out of her office, seeing how dilated Randy's pupils were just by looking at him and took the keys, kissing his lips softly. She guided him out of the arena, having his pain pills, and went to the rental car, opening the door for him.

"Come on baby." She whispered, kissing his lips again and winked when he just grumbled, giggling as she shut the door. She looked over her shoulder at Mark, frowning at the sight of him with a cigarette, and wondered if he had anything to do with Glen bashing Randy's head in. Sighing, she slid into the car and pulled out of there moments later, going to the hotel.

Why on EARTH would HE have anything against Randy? Mark sneered, watching them pull out of the parking lot, taking a long drag off of his cigarette. Stacy hated the habit, as if he cared. Though he acted like he did of course, popping a tic-tac, some kind of mint she had given them to him. In her near future was some straight out hardcore sex because he was pissed.

"Dear god my head..."

"It's alright sweetheart." Jerica whispered, knowing he was in pain, and grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. They arrived a few minutes later and Jerica helped him inside as much as she could without damaging herself or the baby. Jerica sighed as she got Randy in bed and took his shoes off before unbuttoning his shirt and took it off of him. The blood was seeping through his bandage as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Stay there." She whispered, getting him a glass of water for his painkillers along with a first aid kit. She sat down beside him, after kicking off her sandals and unraveled the bandage on his head, wincing at the stapled cut on his forehead. "Damn..." She cleaned and rewrapped it before giving him his painkiller, only for him to take just the water. Jerica respected that and just sat beside him, keeping him awake because he had a concussion, knowing he couldn't sleep for two hours at least.

Two hours of sheer hell.

All Randy wanted to do was sleep. His head was killing him and that was putting it mildly. He didn't know what Glen's deal was and didn't want to know. Of course his pain riddled brain told him the answer, more like screamed it at him.

"You know why Glen did this, don't you?" He growled angrily, irritated with everyone at the moment except her. "Cause that son of a bitch Mark put him up to it."

Jerica knew arguing with Randy would be pointless at this moment and time, knowing he wasn't thinking clearly or rationally. "Whatever you say." She murmured, having changed into a blue nightgown, and was lying down in bed beside him. She looked at the clock, seeing it was two hours, and nodded before running her hand up and down his stomach. "You can go to sleep now." She whispered, stopping his ranting and raving, having pulled his pants off with some help, snuggling against him. She loved him, but she couldn't see Mark being that vindictive. Randy hadn't done anything to her and, to her knowledge, she hadn't done anything to Randy. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Randy said gruffly, ready to sleep, knowing the pain would diminish; that and he wouldn't think of Mark. Though that was impossible, he was pissed. He knew Jerica didn't believe Mark was capable of being a heinous prick, but Randy knew otherwise. Sighing, he pulled her against him, not saying another word against Mark…yet.

~!~

Randy was in a foul mood for the next few days and Jerica barely spoke a word to him. Her morning sickness was diminishing and now she was hungry...for breakfast. Waffles, pancakes, biscuits and gravy, anything in that category. Before she knew it, they were in Orlando, Florida, the Happiest Place on Earth, though she wasn't happy. Her and Randy had gotten into a fight over Mark and she finally told him she didn't want to hear about it anymore. She didn't care if Mark was against him; as long as she loved him that's all that should matter. Randy promptly told her to go screw Mark. She was so angry that she got her own hotel room and refused to talk to him.

Randy knew he shouldn't be taking his anger out on his pregnant girlfriend. He had read enough to know that this was one of the most trying times in a pregnancy, a time where miscarriage could happen. He SHOULD be venting his anger out in the ring, which was why he had asked for, and gotten, a match against Mark. They were going to settle this.

Jerica had called off, for the second time in her life, needing a day to just stay at the hotel. She didn't really call off, she was just working from her hotel room and vegging out with breakfast. French toast being the pick of the day at the moment. She was on her fourth plate and watching a movie while typing on her laptop, wearing a pair of black cotton shorts and a matching tank top. She refused to answer her cell phone and turned it on vibrate, waiting for her uncle to call. He was going to be angry at Randy, especially when she told him why they were fighting.

Just as she was finishing up, the phone vibrated against her thigh.

"Hey honey!" He greeted, as he always did, when she finally answered. "How're you and my great-nephew doin'? And by the way, I'm in the fuckin' lobby."

"Nephew? Since when-" It took a second or two to register what he said and her eyes widened, a bright smile crossing her face. Jerica held the phone and ran out of her room barefoot. Going to the stairs, Jerica felt the tears rush down her face as she arrived in the lobby and jumped into her uncle's arms, hearing him chuckle as she snapped her cell phone shut, feeling him twirl her around in circles, giggling. "I missed you!" She exclaimed, not wanting to let him go, clinging and holding on for dear life. She was slowly showing, just the slightest bump in her stomach now.

Steve wasn't too keen on letting her go either, though he did stop spinning her in circles, holding her back finally at arm's length, taking her in. His eyes slowly moved to her stomach, cocking a pale eyebrow. "Damn girl, yer tiny; how far along are ya again?" He demanded, eyeballing the baby bump. "Where's dip- I mean Randy?"

"You had it right the first time." She muttered, her good mood suddenly gone, and sighed when Steve's eyes narrowed. "Come on, let's go up to my room and I'll tell you what happened." She took his hand as they stepped on the elevator, his luggage over his shoulder. He was staying with her for the time being, refusing to let him have his own room since she wasn't with Randy. When they arrived, Jerica sat down with her uncle, putting her laptop away, and immediately went into detail about Mark. She told him about the kiss she shared with Mark as well, seeing his blue eyes ice over, and touched his shoulder. "He was sleeping and didn't know any better, uncle. He was dreaming when it happened." That was a lie, but she felt she owed Mark something. "Anyway, Randy thinks Mark is after me and it's not true. Mark is with Stacy and he's happy."

Steve had heard plenty about Stacy and how inventive she could be with those long legs of hers, stroking his goatee thoughtfully and chuckled, shaking his head before growing serious. "Sounds like Randy is having his little insecurity issues again." He said finally, not sure what else to say. "Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"Yes and all he keeps saying is Mark is the reasoning behind everything that's been happening that's bad lately. I finally told him to shut up about it and he accused me of defending him so I could fuck him. He actually told me to go fuck Mark, Steve." Tears were sliding down her cheeks now, her knees drawn up with her arms wrapped around them, sniffling. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt? I don't WANT anyone else, what doesn't he understand about that?" She demanded, gritting her teeth, and felt Steve rub her back soothingly before snuggling up against him. "I'm sorry, I'm just so frustrated and it's been four days."

Steve moved back to lean against the headboard, sighing, and inwardly decided right then and there he and Mr. Orton would be having a heart to heart. Well, more like a fist to face, but the same message would be getting across. Obviously he was going to be apart of Jerica's life. She had taken him back before and would eventually do it again. So it was time the boy got several things straight. The first being that Jerica had an uncle who would KILL for her.

"Don't be sorry honey, you cry on me all ya like."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I'm sorry." Jerica mumbled, wiping her tears away, and sighed as she sat up with his arms wrapped around her.

She missed her uncle a lot, more than she was willing to admit, and it showed. He was the only one who understood her, the only one who could make her feel better. Not even Randy possessed that quality at the moment.

"Enough with this, I need to show you something." She was nearly four months along and had an ultrasound done the previous day before coming to Orlando, having taken a midnight redeye flight from Charlotte to Orlando without Randy. She pulled the picture out and handed it to her uncle, beaming. "That's how big your NIECE or nephew is."

Steve stared at the picture, cocking his head from side to side, trying to figure out just what the hell he was supposed to be looking at. "Okay, honey, you got me. What's what?" He asked finally, making a face as he studied the image. "Looks like a pecker, it's a boy." He said confidently, smirking when she rolled her eyes.

"It is too soon to tell, moron." Jerica giggled, knowing he was dying for a nephew. "You're going to be so sorry if it comes out a girl." She seen him scowl and giggled before pointing at the little dot in the picture, tears in her eyes. "That's my baby." She felt his hand press on her stomach and looked into his blue eyes that were a little lighter than hers, placing hers over his. "I can't believe I'm going to be a mother, Stevie."

"That makes two of us, honey." Steve whispered, wondering what had happened to the scrawny teenager he had taken in and raised. Where had the time gone? He felt tears prick his eyes and blinked them back before she noticed them, hopefully. Clearing his throat, he smiled. "You'll be a great mother, Jerica. The best." He assured her confidently.

"Don't cry Uncle Stevie." She murmured, having noticed the emotion in his eyes and hugged him tightly around the neck as she buried her face in it, knowing he was wondering how she'd grown up so fast.

She was his daughter, not just his niece. He'd taken care of her since she was young. Now she was having her own baby...time went by too fast indeed.

"Are you hungry?" She offered him a plate of French toast and shrugged when he just stared at her. "I've been craving it."

"Uh no thanks, honey." He wasn't hungry, thirsty though, feeling like a beer, but he didn't want to drink around her. He needed water; water would work. "How bout we-" He frowned when her cell rang, watching her check the caller ID then hit ignore. "Is it him?" He asked softly, the frown deepening when she nodded. "Next time he calls, let me answer it."

"Will do." Jerica took another bite out of her food and sighed when her cell phone rang again, handing it over to her uncle. Randy had blown it up ever since she got her own room.

She didn't want to talk to Randy; he'd really hurt her with what he said. Like she'd ever fuck a man who could be her father? Who was almost the same age as Steve? She bit back a snort and leaned back against the headboard, looking at the ultrasound picture before setting it on the nightstand, and took another bite of food.

"Son, you mind callin' when we're not busy?" Steve demanded in a gruff voice, knowing fully well Randy wouldn't have a clue this was Jerica's uncle. When Randy instantly shouted, blowing up and called him Mark, Steve rolled his eyes. "Orton, where ya at boy?" He cocked an eyebrow. "My momma's WHAT? C'mere, I'll give you the room number so I can STUN yer ass!" Randy then realized who he was talking too and hung up.

Jerica gaped at her phone and shook her head, sighing heavily, setting it on the nightstand next to her baby's picture. Randy thought she was with Mark STILL! What was WRONG with him? She was getting frustrated and buried her face in her hands, tears falling. What was it going to take for her to PROVE to him she wanted HIM and nobody else?

"You know what? I'm not going to cry over him anymore. I have too many other things to worry about at the moment." She wiped the rest of her tears away and smiled at her uncle. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Let's go shoppin'." Steve suggested, studying her thoughtfully. "My treat. I gotta make sure you buy my NEPHEW something acceptable. Like a Stone Cold onesie or somethin'." He grinned, already imagining what all he was going to be spoiling the kid with. And if it did turn out to be a girl, well...onesie with 3:16 on them also came in pink.

"Fine, as long as there's no pastel colors involved, and you don't KNOW if it's a nephew." She stated exasperatedly, sliding from the bed and grabbed her stretchy jeans from the floor, her only pair. "I need to go maternity shopping as well to get more pants and shirts." She seen him grin and shook her head, pulling on her leather jacket before grabbing her cell phone and purse. Grabbing her uncle's hand, Jerica allowed him to guide her out of the room and down the hallway, a smile on her face.

Steve hadn't been kidding about buying something or some things. He was a man on a mission. To spoil his beloved niece as much as possible. She needed someone to shower her with attention at the moment and he was the perfect bald headed, loveable guy to do it. Of course, he was also going to shower Randy with attention…of the violent sort.

"What next?" He prompted eagerly.

"My god, what else is there to buy?" Jerica demanded, staring at the ten bags, or more, Steve was carrying with a big smile on her face.

He hadn't let her pay for a thing and bought her a whole new wardrobe along with a lot of baby things. They decided to stick with the color lavender since it could go for a boy or a girl. Her girl was being a tomboy anyway like her mother. After shopping a little more, just little things, Steve took Jerica out to Applebee's before returning to the hotel. She walked in, laughing at something her uncle said and stopped dead in her tracks, Steve bumping into her with the bags, seeing Randy sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing in here?"

Steve had been mentally wondering what the hell was wrong with her getting lavender and then Randy proved a great distraction. He gently sidestepped her, set down the multitude of bags, and began cracking his knuckles one at a time. "Good, I've been meaning to whoop yer ass, son."

"Jeri, I want to talk to you…please, baby." Randy pleaded softly, ignoring Steve, though he did swallow hard.

"For what Randy? So you can tell me to go fuck Mark or accuse me of fucking my uncle?" She was pissed and didn't want to talk to him right now, fists clenched tightly at her sides. He was ruining her night with Steve and that just angered her further. "Come to tell me something ELSE that Mark has done that I don't give a damn about?" She stopped him before he could open his mouth. "I'm not going to allow you to ruin my limited time with my uncle. Get out before I let him beat your ass."

"He can beat my ass, I don't care."

"You should after that momma crack, son." Steve snorted, folding his arms across his chest. The gleam in his now ice blue eyes silently saying all Jerica had to do was say the word and he would gladly rip Randy a new asshole. Probably two.

"I'm here to…" Randy hesitated, faltering under that cold gaze. He was going to say apologize, but she had heard it so many times before. There wasn't really anything he COULD say this time.

"What?" She shot back, glaring daggers back at him. "What have you come here to say, Randy? You've made it perfectly goddamn clear you don't trust me even though I've done absolutely NOTHING with Mark! I don't want him! He's not my type and he's old enough to be my fucking father! Do you realize that?" She snorted, wanting to rip him apart, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Maybe I SHOULD fuck him just so you can be right, huh? Is that what you want, Randy? Do you WANT me to spread my legs to the Deadman and let him have his wicked way with me?"

Randy's eyes suddenly turned just as cold as Steve's were, standing up to his full height, anger radiating off of him in waves. He didn't even notice the threatening step Steve had taken forward, his attention firmly fastened on the woman before him. "You'd do that just to spite me?" He said in a low tone of voice. "Mark would LOVE that, Jeri. He's only fucking Stacy just to throw you off; it's YOU he wants. Are you really that fucking blind, you-" He got punched in the mouth before he could finish; Steve had finally lost his temper.

"I don't give a damn what Mark wants! It's not him I want! It's not him I want to be with! It's not him who knocked me up! It's YOU, asshole!" She punched him as soon as he stumbled up, right in the nose, causing him to fly back on the bed, not able to take anymore. "Just get out! Get out Randy! No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, it's never going to be enough for you! NEVER! GET OUT!" She shrieked before running in the bathroom and slammed the door shut, flipping the lock, sliding down it as she curled up in a tight ball, sobbing.

Randy moved to follow her, only to wind up with Steve blocking him. "Damn it, move." He ordered, holding his bleeding nose and mouth.

"Get the hell out, Orton. You got some balls, you know that? SHE'S PREGNANT AND LOVES YOUR STUIPD ASS TOO MUCH TO EVEN THINK ABOUT LOOKING AT SOMEONE ELSE!" Steve was gaining steam, not good; it usually resulted with him beating the daylights out of whoever he was bellowing at. "AND FOR YOU TO EVEN SAY MARK WANTS HER…SHE'S LIKE A FUCKING DAUGHTER TO HIM YA MORON, NOW GET TO-" He didn't bother finishing that; instead, he punched Randy again, feeling much better.

Jerica didn't care what was going on, though she heard shouting and another punch, knowing it was her uncle who was doing the ass whooping. He was in tremendous shape and stronger than Randy. Sighing, she peeled herself from the floor and walked over, wiping her tears away before starting a bath in the big garden tub. She didn't want to talk to Randy and looked down at the sapphire ring, sliding it off, setting it on the sink before pulling her clothes off. She sunk into the hot water and leaned back, just letting the running water drown her thoughts and worries out, more tears rushing down her face.

Randy was fairly certain his front teeth were loose, gingerly testing them with his tongue and winced, knowing a trip to the dentist was now in order. He stared up at Steve from his place on the floor. Knowing his nose would break if he got punched one more time, Randy now sported a black eye as well.

"You ready to get out now?" Steve demanded. He had to give the boy props, he wasn't backing down. He kept trying to get into the bathroom and Steve kept knocking him down.

The bathroom door opened and Jerica stepped out, a towel wrapped around her body, glaring at the sight of Randy. "You're STILL here?" She sneered, walking past him to her bag, pulling out cotton blue shorts with a tank top, knowing she was sharing the bed with her uncle, which she didn't mind.

It reminded her of when she was younger and scared during thunderstorms. She set the clothes on the bed and laid down, her back to him, closing her eyes. She didn't want to talk to him because every word he said broke her heart, making the tears commence after she just got done stopping them.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Randy muttered, getting to his feet and walking into the bathroom, inhaling strawberries, then winced, his nose reminding him it was still throbbing.

He rinsed his face, the cool water providing a small measure of relief, but not much, aware he was being watched like a hawk. He seen the one bed and several bags, wondering if they were for real. How old were they? He didn't say a word; he didn't want to be punched again.

That prick could think what he wanted, Jerica honestly didn't care. This was her uncle, her blood, and she didn't mind sharing a bed with him. At least he wouldn't accuse her of sleeping around. She was pregnant for Christ sakes!

Why would Jerica want someone who was almost as old as her uncle? Then again, why would she want a child as a boyfriend and the father of her own? The more Jerica thought about it, the more pissed off she became and curled up tighter, pressing a hand to her stomach while Steve sat down on the bed, stroking her hair.

"Get him out of here." She ordered in a heartbroken whisper, burying her face in the pillow, tears soaking it. This amount of stress that was being put on her body wasn't good, especially for the baby so Jerica tried calming down.

"Gladly." Steve murmured, standing up and shooting Randy a look, seeing the pup still busy fawning over his bruised face. "Time to get out, Orton."

"I want to talk to Jerica." Randy snapped, brushing aside the steel hand that went for his arm. "Jeri, please, just-"

"Just get the fuck out of here." Steve ordered, this time moving behind Randy and grabbed his arms, jerking them back while, at the same time, shoving him towards the door.

"Jeri please, Jeri please listen to me." Jerica spat with such cold viciousness that it actually shocked Randy into silence as she stood up from the bed, snorting. "Jeri please realize that I'm an arrogant, pompous asshole who acts like a child over the DUMBEST things! Jeri please...Please...PLEASE!" She snapped, tears streaming down her face as he turned beat red. "I'M DONE LISTENING TO YOU! I'M FINISHED, DO YOU HEAR ME? I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU ACCUSE ME OF SLEEPING AROUND WHEN I DON'T FUCKING DO IT! I'M DONE HAVING MY HEART BROKEN! I'M DONE BEING WITH A FUCKING CHILD AND I'M DONE WITH YOU RANDY KEITH ORTON! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM AND MY LIFE! GET OUT!"

"That's MY baby you're carrying! You can't just-" Randy didn't get to finish because Steve literally threw his ass right out the door and slammed it in his face. "JERICA!"

"Get the hell outta here Randy or I'll call the cops. You feel like being on Entertainment Tonight?" Steve threatened, smirking when he heard Orton curse and storm off, turning to stare at his niece.

"I'm not taking his rights away from him, but I can't be with someone who is going to constantly accuse me of cheating. I've never cheated on him, Steve. Never."

Jerica started crying again, feeling her uncle pull her into his arms, taking the ring off of her finger and threw it at the door before wrapping her arms around his neck. She knew her sobs broke his heart, but she needed him right now. Steve lifted her up when her knees gave out, carrying her to the bed and covered her up, kissing the top of her head softly, telling her to get some sleep. Within moments, Jerica was asleep with her hand on her stomach, a broken heart and a tear streaked face.

All because of Randy Orton.

Steve stared down at his sleeping niece thoughtfully, sighing, and ran a hand over his bald head. So Randy still thought she was fucking Mark? Well...that gave him an idea. Swiping a keycard, he stepped out into the hallway with his cell, closing the door behind. Pacing the floor, he dialed his best friend's number.

"I got a favor to ask of ya, man."

"What?"

"How do ya feel about beatin' the tar outta Orton?"

Mark's laughter was the only answer Steve needed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The following day, Jerica was shocked when her uncle took her to Disney World to bring her spirits back up. Of course, she couldn't ride any of the rides, but she had her photo taken with Disney characters and walked around, having a great time. He made her sit down several times so she wouldn't get dehydrated and bought her a new cell phone with an unlisted number.

Knowing not to argue, Jerica just went along with it, wearing blue jean shorts with a blue and white tank top that was tie-dyed. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had the barest hint of makeup on with white tennis shoes. After her fun filled day, Jerica went to the arena with her uncle and it was time to get to work. She parted ways, promising to have dinner with him after the show, and went to her office.

Mark was waiting when Steve showed up, walking over to share a quick embrace with his old friend, and asked, "How was yer day?"

"I left my hat off, look at this." Steve tilted his head down, showing the mild sunburn. "But Jer had fun. So you get it set up then?"

"Cage match, he doesn't know. All that's on the board is specialty match against unknown." Mark snorted derisively.

"Good." Steve couldn't wait to see Orton get his ass handed to him by Mark. "He's hurt my niece for the last fuckin' time, man." When Mark asked Steve what this was all about, he decided to come clean and looked into his best friend's eyes with a sigh. "Orton keeps sayin' that yer pursuin' Jeri." He shook his head, disgusted at the mere thought. "He keeps accusin' her of cheatin' on'em and she's done with it. She told him to get outta her life, though she's gonna give him parental rights." Steve started chuckling. "She actually asked him if fuckin' ya would make him feel better and the boy didn't know what to say. He was stunned."

Mark shook his head, rolling his eyes with a sigh. "Don't that boy got eyes? I'm datin' Stacy." He grinned when Steve made a lewd sound. "Yer just jealous, that gal has legs that-"

"Okay Deadman, keep it in yer pants. Ya got bigger and better things to worry bout tonight. Like makin' sure that pup leaves my niece alone."

"Oh he will. He'll be eating outta a straw for a long time to come."

"Good, she doesn't need this stress he's puttin' her through. She's still in her first trimester." Steve knew that any amount of stress could make Jerica miscarry and he was scared that it was going to happen. This is why he had taken her out that day and showed her a good time, effectively getting her mind off of Orton. "Just so we're clear, yer not interested in my niece right?" When Mark rolled his eyes and shook his head, Steve smirked, clapping him on the back. "Good man, thanks for whoopin' his ass." Steve walked away to go check on Jerica, worried about her.

Of course Mark wasn't interested in Jerica; he was obsessed with her. He realized he was and acknowledged the fact, inside his own head of course. Nobody else needed to know that though. He was pumped for this match; he didn't even need to work up an adrenaline rush, already buzzing. Maybe, just maybe, Randy had fucked up enough on his own to ensure Jerica never took his dumbass back. Of course that meant Mark would have to play dead and still keep his 'interest' under wraps, but in the end it would be worth it.

~!~

At a quarter to nine, a knock sounded on Jerica's door as she looked up, smiling when Steve walked in and knew it was time to go to the cafeteria for some food.

"Ya ready honey?"

"Yeah." She murmured, saving her progress on her laptop before taking his hand, allowing him to guide her out of her office. She locked it up, not trusting anyone at the moment and cracked a smile, nodding when Steve asked her if she was alright. "I'm fine." Jerica assured him, knowing he was worried sick about her, which is why he was doing a storyline in the company so he could travel with her. It did Jerica's heart good to know someone wanted to be there for her, to support her through this, and leaned her head against Steve's arm.

Steve was going to do his best to keep her in her office; she didn't need to know that her on again, off again boyfriend was very likely to be wheeled out of the building on a stretcher. No...That would just add to the stress factor. Steve knew Jerica still loved that worthless prick; she probably always would sadly.

True to Steve's silent vow, Jerica didn't know Randy was wheeled out of there and put in an ambulance with internal bleeding and a broken wrist. She walked out of her office, having told her uncle to go back to the hotel and she would meet him there. She just wanted to work since it was one of the only things that got her mind off of Randy.

Why did she have to love him so much?

Her finger felt naked without her ring, but Jerica knew she'd done the right thing for her and her unborn child. It was near midnight before Jerica walked out of her office, pulling her denim jacket on, bag over her shoulder. Steve had left the rental for her while he hitched a ride with one of his friends, going out for a few beers. Jerica missed drinking and smoking, but knew it would all be worth it as she pressed a hand to her protruding stomach. She was nearly four months along, another week to go, and smiled as she walked out of the arena.

Her first mistake was sending Steve off and working so damn late. Would the bitch never learn, seriously? David shook his head, ALMOST feeling bad for her. So she was on the outs again with Randy; same shit, different day. Now she was pregnant on top of it. Well, there was a silver lining to that; it meant he wouldn't have to worry about knocking her dumb, yet delicious looking, ass up.

"Shit!" Jerica cursed when she arrived outside and a strong wind picked up, causing a few of her papers to scatter about the parking lot. She went on the hunt, after making sure the rest would stay put in her bag, finally grabbing them. She went to reach for the final one and stopped her hand from doing so at the sight of a black steel toed boot before her. Her head slowly looked up until Jerica locked eyes with dangerous brown, slowly standing back up. What the hell was David still doing here? This shit was really getting old as Jerica crossed her arms in front of her chest, refusing to panic and carry on like any other woman. "You're on my work, Bautista, do you mind?"

"Not at all." David murmured, removing his foot and let her pick it up, his eyes skimming her body hungrily. If she was showing, he couldn't tell, and it wouldn't matter. She was still a fox, fat or not. Well...He amended, not TOO fat. He was an arrogant prick and admitted it. "You're looking," He circled her, coming to stand in front of her again, blocking her entrance to her car, on guard for a shot to the balls. "Sexy as ever."

Would he ever get the hint she wasn't interested in his dumbass? No, of course not. Why? Because he was a typical male who apparently had a problem with the word no.

"I'm not playing this game with you, Bautista." She stated in a monotone voice, sighing when he blocked her from walking past him. "David, unless you want me to throw up on you, kindly move." She wasn't really feeling morning sickness, but the sight of him was turning her stomach violently as she placed a protective hand against it. "Please move, I have to get back to the hotel and get some rest." She was exhausted and it showed; pregnancy hadn't been kind to her.

"Yeah, you look like shit." David agreed flatly, taking her face in, noting the circles under her eyes, then the way she protectively held her stomach. He reached out, splaying his own hand there, feeling the baby bump. Ignoring her indignant look, David didn't take offense when she backed away. "So you are getting round." He snorted, shaking his head. "Where's the happy daddy?" He asked conversationally, making it quite clear he wasn't going anywhere.

"Don't touch me again." She hissed dangerously, heart beginning to pound in her chest, wishing he would leave her alone. "I don't know and don't care. Randy can burn in hell for all I fucking care." Jerica spat, seeing the surprise in David's eyes, trying to look for a way to get away from him.

They were in the middle of an empty parking lot, the only cars being hers and his. Jerica could make a run for it, but she wouldn't succeed and couldn't put her baby in danger. Her cell phone was in her pocket, but David would catch her at a moment's notice so that wouldn't work either.

"Now that's interesting..." David drawled, stroking his chin thoughtfully and smirked, beginning to circle her again. He reached out and copped a feel of her ass, almost groaning audibly. Nice and firm, just how he imagined. "You really ought to consider giving me a try, baby." He was now backing her up into her car, eyes fastened with hers. "You need a real man, Jer, not some boy."

"When are you going to get it through your head, David that I want nothing to do with you?" Jerica demanded, tears shining in her eyes, a mixture of fear and anger. She clenched her fists tightly, no longer caring about the pieces of paper. "Why can't you leave me alone?" She refused to let her tears fall and felt him grip her chin with his strong hand. Jerica reacted instinctively and slapped him as hard as she could across the face, the smack echoing throughout the parking lot. "I said DON'T touch me!" She shouted at him and screeched out when he backhanded her, sending her sprawling to the pavement, tears finally falling.

"You fucking little bitch..." David growled, feeling his stinging face, not believing she had just struck him. Was she out of her mind? Didn't she realize he could easily snap her pregnant ass in two? "You're going to pay for that, Jerica." He promised, reaching down for her.

A roar made David look up, his brown eyes widening as he seen a motorcycle aiming right for him. He dodged out of the way, groaning as he landed on the pavement himself. Then he let out a scream of pain as Mark drove right over his left ankle. Mark had been nursing a beer when Steve called to see if he would go check on Jerica. The guy worried his ass off too much, or so Mark thought, until now.

Jerica's back was pressed against the car, her body trembling while cradling her cheek, a protective arm around her stomach. She could hear the snap of David's ankle when Mark ran over it and sniffled, knowing he deserved it. She didn't dare move, her knees scrapped from being struck to the pavement, not able to stop the tears.

Jerica watched as Mark dismounted his motorcycle and stalked over to David, who was screaming in pain, clutching his ankle. He began pulverizing him with his fists. Not one drop of remorse flowed through her as Jerica wiped her tears away, shakily getting to her feet, and had to press her hand to the car for leverage. She was still too shaken up over what transpired and what could've happened.

Mark stopped only when David was unconscious and his own fists were coated in blood. He pulled a bandana from his back pocket and used it to wipe the sweat from his face then the blood from his hands, snorting, hocking a wad of spit on the fallen man. He walked over to Jerica, eyes raking over her for injuries, narrowing when he seen the already forming bruise on her cheek. Grunting, he picked her trembling form up and carried her around to the other side of the rental car, knowing she was in no condition to drive right now.

Her hormones were skyrocketed at the moment as Jerica clung to him for dear life, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, refusing to let him go. Her heart was pounding something fierce and couldn't think. All she could do was cry pathetically against him, thanking the stars above he'd come to her rescue...again. It seemed every time Jerica was in trouble, Mark was right there to save her, Randy nowhere in sight. She couldn't even talk and didn't let go of him, even when he set her in the passenger seat, shaking her head frantically. Moving to where her legs were wrapped around his waist, her crying turned to sobs.

This meant Mark had to move so he was the one sitting down, adjusting the seat to accommodate him, stretching his legs out of the car and rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back soothingly. Every time she really needed that prick, Randy, he was no where to be found. 'What a man.' He mentally snorted, glad he arrived when he had, blood lit on fire all over again when he thought about what could have happened to her.

Burying her face in his strong neck, Jerica felt Mark's arms wrap around her while he rocked her, holding her close to him. Her entire body was tensed and she was sobbing, which wasn't good for the baby. Slowly, with Mark's soothing words whispering in her ear, Jerica calmed down until she was crying quietly against him, hand still pressed against her stomach as if assuring herself she was still with child. David would've raped her, or worse, if Mark hadn't shown up when he did. He was her hero, whether she liked it or not, and owed him a lot.

"Thank you." Her whispered muffle managed to sound clear, still clinging to him.

"Don't mention it." He didn't need anymore reminders what could have -no, what WOULD'VE happened if he hadn't shown up. Mark wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair, trembling with anger. "God darlin'..." He whispered, finally pulling away, and kissed the top of her forehead. "Are you alright?" He knew that was an automatic no, his hand moving down to rest on hers over her stomach. "The baby's not hurt, is it?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"No..." She whispered, sighing with relief, hearing how concerned and worried he was for her. It did Jerica's heart good as their fingers laced together while resting over her stomach, sniffling, and started crying harder. "H-He wasn't there for me again...!" Her voice cracked and shook, feeling Mark pull her back against him, and buried her face in his neck. "He's never there for me, for us! Never! This is the second time that son of a bitch has attacked me and..." Her head slowly looked up, eyes red, swollen and bloodshot from crying so hard. "You were there for me, Mark. You're always there, no matter what, and you have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Yeah, well, yer uncle was worried and called me since I was in the area." Mark said quietly, glad Steve had called. "I'm just relieved that yer safe, darlin'. You and the baby." He didn't say a word about Randy, knowing him verbally bashing the moron wasn't going to make anyone but himself feel better. And on the bright side, David wouldn't be harassing her or anyone else for a long time to come.

At this point, Jerica honestly didn't care if Mark was pursuing her or not. She still hadn't fully recovered from their night together in his hotel room, when he kissed her, and was still wondering about that. He said it meant nothing, but the way he held and caressed her was a whole different story. She knew Steve trusted Mark over Randy, who could blame the guy? Randy did nothing, but indict her of sleeping with Mark when she never did. Everything was so screwed up and Jerica felt very vulnerable at the moment, gripping her hair in her hands.

What was she supposed to do?

"Come on, lemme get you back to the hotel before Steve loses his damn mind and comes huntin' us up." Mark rumbled gently, carefully lifting her up and getting to his feet, gently guiding her down into the seat. He knew the ring crew would see his bike and load it onto a truck, just in case. Though he would give them a quick call AFTER making sure Jerica was safe and sound.

"No, please!"

She couldn't let go of his neck, too terrified at the moment, and looked into his green eyes as if assuring he wasn't going anywhere. Jerica reluctantly let him go to get her bags, placing them in the backseat before sliding in the passenger's, immediately crawling over to where she was straddling him. It was an SUV and he moved the seat back, having plenty of room. Jerica couldn't help it and kept from blocking his line of vision. She didn't care if this was against the law or not, her grip around Mark's neck like iron, refusing to release him while her face buried in his neck again. Her entire body trembled from head to toe, not moving her hand from her stomach.

Dear Lord...Mark had dreamed of having her legs wrapped around him for so long now, but...not like this. There was no desire, no plotting or scheming going on. It was pure sorrow for her. She was carrying a baby whose father happened to be mentally challenged and almost raped by a co-worker. She didn't need any more drama in her life. Though, it wasn't easy to drive like this either; it was awkward though he managed, knowing she needed the comfort.

Jerica ended up crying herself to sleep in Mark's arms, her breathing uneven and raspy, face tear-streaked, the left side completely black, blue and purple mix. Mark slid out of the car with her, not worried about her things at the moment, and carried the sleeping woman through the back doorway. Jerica's head rested on his shoulder as he took the stairs two at a time before finally arriving at her and Steve's room.

"Randy, if that's you again, you son of a bitch-" Steve stopped ranting as soon as he seen Mark with his sleeping niece, raising a slow eyebrow. When her head moved slightly and Steve caught a glimpse of the huge bruise, his temper blew. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HER?"

"Bautista." Mark grunted softly, a scowl on his face. "You wake her up and I'll beat the shit outta you, Austin." Gently, he laid Jerica down on the bed, reaching out to brush away a tendril of hair matted to her face by her tears. "That sumbitch was goin' too..." He growled, clenching his fists, closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

"If you didn't put him in the fuckin' hospital..." Steve trailed off when Mark just stared at him, those green eyes telling him all he needed to know, and went to go get some ice for his niece's face. David had backhanded her, he could tell, especially by the shape of the bruise.

"Mark..." Jerica whispered weakly, reaching for him and felt a hand grasp hers, eyes slowly fluttering open as tears fell down her cheeks, sniffling. It took her a moment to realize where she was at and looked over at her uncle, instantly beginning to sob again, burying her face in her hands.

"Honey..." Steve sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at her, watching as Mark rubbed her back soothingly. "You're safe now, Jeri. Mark took care of it." Thank God, now all they needed to do was come up with an alibi so Mark didn't go to jail for some serious assault.

Mark would go with a grin on his face; it had been MORE than worth it.

Jerica was already planning on pressing charges against David when the police arrived, refusing to let this go. David had been terrorizing her for months and it was time it stopped once and for all. She sniffled and hugged Mark tightly around the neck and kissed his cheek before pulling back, those green eyes piercing her soul.

"Thank you." Her voice was a little more clearer and stronger, feeling Steve pull her into his arms and let him cradle her while holding the ice to her face. Jerica didn't want to think about what David would've done had Mark not showed up, silent tears streaming down her face, scorching it again and rubbed her stomach with her hand as she took deep breaths to calm down. "I need some honey tea."

Mark got up and placed the order, knowing he had to stick around to file his own piece in the damn report.

"Don't worry, I'll bail you out." Steve promised after Mark had ordered Jerica's tea. "Honey," He sighed, kissing her temple. "From now on, you need to either leave when everyone else does or have someone wait to escort ya out, okay? Just to be on the safe side."

"I'm sorry..." She started crying again, covering her eyes with her hand while he held her closer to him and felt Mark take her free hand. "He hadn't bothered me in awhile. I figured him finding out I was with child he would leave me alone." She looked into Mark's eyes and felt him move closer, cupping his face with her hand. "You're not going anywhere. I'm pressing charges against that asshole. They'll take one look at my face and, besides, the arena has security cameras outside." She wasn't stupid. Jerica didn't park in a strategic spot for nothing. "Everything that happened was filmed so you're not going to jail, Mark."

"Uh darlin', I ran him over with a motorcycle on purpose, they'll see that." Mark said with a shrug, trying not to grin. Really, it wasn't funny, though on the other hand...he was a sick man and David had more then deserved it. "Regardless of what he did, I'll get it on aggravated assault."

"Yeah, they'll say you shoulda called them instead of handlin' it yourself." Steve agreed, having been around the block more then once with police. "But...not like David is around to press charges on you either."

"Excuse me." She whispered, sliding off of her uncle's lap and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Just wanting a hot bath, Jerica had to get David's prints off of her, even though he'd barely touched her. It was enough though as she shed her clothes and looked in the mirror, seeing the huge bruise that marred her face. She winced when more tears fell, stinging the cut on her cheek and started the water, making it as hot as she could stand it. Not only would it get rid of the grimy feeling on her skin, but it would also help her relax and sleep. She stepped inside slowly, adjusting to it and leaned back while the tub filled, having put strawberry scented bubble bath in it.

"How bad did ya fuck him up?" Steve asked softly once she was in the bathroom. "Details, man, details."

"Ran him over with my bike, bloodied his face, and I think I cracked one of his ribs. I KNOW I broke his nose and knocked out a few teeth."

"All on camera, huh?"

Mark nodded grimly, arching an eyebrow when Steve grinned, and demanded, "What the hell are ya smilin' for, cue ball?"

"I'm going to have security run me off a copy of that tape."

During her bath, Jerica kept thinking about what was to come, crying on and off, knowing what she had to do. She was done with Randy; she couldn't put up with the heartache anymore. She loved him, but he didn't love or trust her. He constantly accused her of screwing every guy he feuded with and she wasn't going to be verbally abused anymore. If he wanted to be in this baby's life, that was fine, but he was out of hers.

Jerica would take time off after the baby was born to heal her broken heart, but right now, she had to make sure Mark didn't go to jail because of her. She was pressing charges on David for aggravated assault. Jerica finally stepped out of the tub an hour later, having made up her mind, and wrapped a towel around her body before walking over to stare in the mirror, gingerly touching her bruise.

"She's out." Mark said, head whipping up, cocking to the side, listening intently. "And sounds like her tea is here." He headed for the door, just in time to catch the knock and opened it, growling at who stood on the other side. "Fuck off, Orton."

"What the FUCK are you doing here?" Randy demanded, completely irate.

"You did tell her to fuck him."

Randy sneered angrily, not saying a word; he wasn't stupid enough to provoke a fight with both of them standing there.

"What's going on?" Jerica asked tiredly, walking out of the bathroom, wearing a black nightgown that went to her knees. It was spaghetti strapped, her face a deep, dark black, blue and purple. She didn't take the tea from Steve, eyes landing on Randy, seeing his own widen in shock at the sight of her. "You can thank your friend Bautista for this." She pointed to her face, tears of anger stinging her eyes, hair hanging down her back in loose wet waves brushed out. "Randy, I told you I'm done with you and I meant it. The ONLY reason I'm going to keep talking to you is for our child, unless you want to give up parental rights. I don't need a child in my life posing as a man. I can take care of myself and my son or daughter alone. I've had a very trying night and I'm really not in the mood to argue or fight with you. So walk away before I let Mark and Steve beat the living shit out of you."

Randy could only gape at the bruise marring her face, his blue eyes wide. For everything he had ever said or done, he never laid a hand on her. Ever. "He..."

"He smacked her around and probably would've raped her."

"Thanks for your concern now get the fuck on outta here."

"Jeri..."

Sighing, Mark and Steve lifted Randy up and carted his down the hallway. "Stairwell?"

"Yep."

"No wait!" Jerica cried as she stopped them, running out the door, and stopped a few feet in front of all three men. "Enough." She ordered, staring at her uncle hardening, daring him to defy her. She was an Austin after all and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Let him go. He is the father of my child and I don't want him hurt." As much as he deserved it, Jerica had too big of a heart, placing a hand on her stomach. When Mark and Steve groaned, reluctantly releasing Randy, she held her hand up and took a step back. "It's over between us Randy." For once, no tears fell from her eyes. "I'm tired and I'm done fighting. You make the decision if you want in this child's life or not." Every word that came out of her mouth she meant and the exhaustion was clear as day on her face.

Mark stared down at Randy, the fire in his green eyes clearly stating there was nothing he would rather do then beat the snot nosed, worthless little prick into oblivion. The kid wasn't fit to be a father. He wasn't fit for anything, look at him. He had failed to protect the mother of his unborn child on more then one occasion because he had to go have a jealous streak for no reason.

Well, technically, no reason on Jerica's part. Mark knew she didn't want him and, at the moment, he didn't care. All he cared was that she was safe, happy and healthy; knowing her life was going to suck throughout this pregnancy and vowed to be there for her.

Before Randy could say a word, Jerica walked into the hotel room and walked back out, placing the sapphire ring in his hand, clearing her throat. "Goodbye Randy. I may love you, but you have a lot of growing up to do and I'm just too damn tired to deal with it. Walk away because, if you don't, I won't stop them from hurting you." Her voice was even, so much emotion flowing through her eyes, the strongest being truth. "Walk away because I am."

She turned on her heel and padded back into the room, blinking tears away, pressing a hand to her stomach. They were alone now, but Jerica would be alright. She could do this and grabbed her honey flavored tea, sitting down on the bed, sipping it. This was one of the things that calmed her down the fastest and Jerica knew she couldn't take much more; neither could her baby.

The fact that Randy was walking pissed Mark off to no end. How in the HELL was the moron still mobile? Unless he was on some damn good drugs. Snorting, he turned around and disappeared into the hotel room; no doubt the pup would think he was returning to have sex with Jerica.

"Stay away from her before ya make her lose the baby. She does and I'm holdin' ya responsible." Steve threatened, following Mark.

The authorities came and went, surprisingly not carting Mark away. There was a clean-up crew at the arena that night and they told the police they saw David sneaking around. Factor in the security tape from the arena and Mark was innocent, his actions being put down as self defense, especially when Jerica pressed charges for aggravated assault and attempted rape on David.

It took two hours to file the report before it was just her, Steve and Mark. Jerica shook her head when Steve asked if she was hungry and climbed into bed under the comforter, snuggling against the pillow; glad she slept on this side and her bruise was on the other or else it would be painful. She felt Mark touch her arm and took his hand, squeezing it gently as a silent thank you before closing her eyes, falling asleep in no time.

After Jerica fell asleep, Mark and Steve exchanged looks. "I'm gonna go now." Mark yawned, exhausted from the night's events.

"Yeah...hey, can ya do me a favor?" Steve asked, walking his friend to the door. "Don't be up her ass or nothin', but could ya-"

"Yeah man, I'll watch out for her."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Before Jerica knew it, she was six months pregnant and had blown up like a balloon. She was on edge, not believing in just three months she would become a mother. Travel was getting difficult and the doctor informed her that once her eighth month arrived, she would have to work from home. She already had it all planned out with Vince.

Mark and she had become close friends. He escorted her to the hotels every night and brought her to the arenas most of the time. They were traveling buddies, sometimes sharing hotel rooms. Nothing sexual happened and Jerica preferred it that way, though she was also the horniest she'd ever been in her life.

That was to be expected with a pregnancy though, according to her book. Sighing, Jerica stepped out of her rental car, wearing a black maternity baby doll shirt that was short sleeved -she got hot flashes up the rear- and a pair of black stretch pants, smiling when the baby moved. She grabbed her things from the backseat and locked her car, heading inside the Staples Center.

Mark was both in Heaven and Hell. Physically, he found Jerica as sexy as he always had and wondered briefly if he was some kind of pervert because, every time he seen her, he wanted to jump her -gently, of course- pregnancy balloon and all. He had ridden behind her on his Harley, needing the cold air tonight and parked next to her, just watching as she headed inside, shaking his head. He adored the woman; they had become friends, but she was driving him insane without even knowing it.

"Damn kid..." She grunted, stopping as she leaned against the arena wall, a clip in her hair to hold half of it up, ends curled with a hint of makeup on her already glowing face. The baby was active tonight as she rubbed the spot where it hurt; closing her eyes and sighed when it finally stopped. At her second ultrasound, which happened a few days ago, when they were in Charlotte for Raw, Jerica decided she would be surprised with the sex of the baby. She wanted to wait and didn't care what it was. She would love it all the same. Her blue eyes lit up when Mark walked up and kissed her forehead, green orbs peering worriedly. "Don't worry Mark, I'm fine." She assured him, continuing to rub the spot. "The baby is just active tonight."

"When ain't it?" Mark chuckled, his hand moving to her stomach, feeling the baby pressing against his palm and grinned. "Strong kid." He commented, already determining the strength was from the mother. She was the strongest person he ever met. "What's the hotel arrangement tonight?" He asked, finally pulling his hand away.

"What is it with you and that damn hand?" She mumbled good-naturedly, feeling the baby immediately calm down and smiled as she picked her things up, sighing when Mark took them. There was no point in arguing; he was going to help her. The first month after her split with Randy was hard. Jerica refused help from Mark and even snapped on him a few times, cussing him out like a sailor, anything she could think of. When he still came back for more, she finally gave in and let him help her, which in turn started their friendship. "A suite, two separate rooms." She answered as he opened the door for her and stepped inside, cracking her back with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know, I'm a pain in your ass." Mark chuckled, knowing fully well sometimes she wished he'd just leave her alone.

He remembered all too well what a bitch she had been during that first month; she had been cruel as hell. And yet he had stayed. He was going to show her, come hell or high water, that not all men were like Randy. He wasn't going to abandon her when she needed someone who cared the most. He was there to stay; at least until she finally no longer needed him.

Jerica giggled softly and didn't mind when he took her hand, kissing the back of it, and shook her head. "I figured you could use your own bed without me crowding you all the time." She said as they walked down the hallway, her a lot slower than him, which caused him to slow down to her pace. She was going to kill Randy for this and couldn't believe how huge her stomach had gotten. It exploded overnight, literally. As soon as her fourth month hit, that's when it began and Jerica's craving was breakfast. She no longer ate regular food and had to stop at every IHOP they came across. Mark didn't seem to mind, though she knew he was probably getting sick of eating at the same place over and over again. "I think I'm more of a pain in your ass, Mark."

"Nah, darlin', I don't mind." Mark said truthfully. And he didn't. He had even started rubbing her feet at night, knowing they tended to swell up already and she was just NOW nearing her final trimester. Not that he would admit it to her, but he had devoured 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' just so he knew what the hell he was dealing with. "You're worth it, Jerica."

She stopped when he said that and stared up into his green eyes, reaching up and laughed softly when he bent to where she could reach him, hugging him tightly around the neck before kissing his cheek. "Thanks Mark." Jerica murmured, allowing him to guide her to his dressing room/her office.

After the incident with David, both Mark and Steve decided she would no longer have her own office. They didn't trust Randy either. Jerica put up a HELL of a fight, but lost in the end, seeing their reasoning. So now she and Mark shared a room, which was set up by Vince. Nobody bothered her; they weren't allowed too, except Mark. She didn't mind, still getting her work done like always. It was hard distracting Jerica and she was comfortable with this arrangement. Mark was like her personal bodyguard and had become her best friend.

At first, Mark hadn't been comfortable with this arrangement, even though he agreed wholeheartedly it would be safer for Jerica. But he wasn't used to someone being around him all the time before a show. He had gotten used to it; though when she had asked him what kind of eyeliner he used and if she could borrow it one night, he had almost died on the spot.

Jerica walked into the dressing room and went over to her office part of it, sitting down and pulled her laptop out, turning it on. Mark set their things against the wall as she propped her legs up on the foot rest, needing it since her feet were killing her. She sighed when she got another email from her uncle and typed back to him that everything was fine.

Steve had stayed with her for that rough month until she agreed to let Mark help her. Jerica honestly didn't regret giving into her uncle because Mark was wonderful and pampered her whenever he could. Being pregnant definitely had benefits, such as late night binges, mostly forcing him to take her out to an IHOP at three o'clock in the morning. She grinned and pulled her articles out, looking over them.

Mark began his nightly ritual of shedding his shirt and shoes, pacing the stretch of the lockers, rolling his shoulders. He always had to wind down before gearing right back up. His green eyes strayed to Jerica, watching as her fingers flew over the laptop's keyboard, and wondered idly just how in the hell she wasn't suffering from carpal tunnel.

"Thirsty darlin'?"

"Yeah, would you mind getting me some water?" She smiled when he handed her a bottled water and kissed his cheek before cracking it open, downing the entire thing within five minutes. She threw the empty bottle away and went back to typing, looking at the clock with a sigh, feeling her stomach growling. "I'm going to the cafeteria; the baby is starving." She announced with a chuckle, shaking her head, still not believing the three plates full of French toast she'd devoured this morning hadn't been enough. Eating this much was ridiculous and Jerica would have to workout something FIERCE after this pregnancy to get rid of the access weight.

"I'll walk ya halfway." Mark offered, glancing at the clock, and rolled his eyes. "I gotta check the board anyway."

He smirked when she mentioned something about being a pain in the ass, not catching if she meant he was or she was. Just falling into step beside her, Mark easily adjusted his pace so she wasn't struggling to keep up. Most people gave them a wide berth now. Jeff Hardy had once made the mistake of plowing into her and, in turn, been tossed right into a door, breaking both the door off its hinges and Jeff's nose. He started watching where he was going since then.

"Uh huh, you have to check the board my ass." She muttered good-naturedly, blue eyes sparkling, not minding him walking her to the cafeteria.

They parted ways and Jerica stayed against the wall, knowing Mark would be behind her sooner or later. She walked inside the cafeteria, smiling when people moved out of her way. David was currently out of action and Randy kept himself scarce of her, for good reason.

"Damn Jeri!" John didn't keep away from her. In fact, he loved being around her. He often told her she was like the Earth; everything seemed to circle around her. And he said that with all the love in his heart; though when he had seen her eat, he then had compared her to a black hole: sucking everything in with deadly force. "You're looking more gorgeous every time I see you." He and Randy were currently not talking since Randy was going for the asshole of the year award.

"You're too kind, Johnny." She smiled back at him sweetly, taking his extended arm and allowed him to guide her to a nearby table, setting her plate down before sitting down in a chair. "God this is pathetic." She grumbled, shaking her head. "I can barely walk without feeling aches somewhere." She smiled when John began massaging her shoulders, patting his hand gently.

John had become another good friend of hers, especially after he cut ties with Randy. She didn't care if she was blamed for it. It served the bastard right! Mark didn't mind her being around John either, in fact, he was the only guy Mark tolerated besides Glen.

"And yet you look beautiful all the same." John said with sparkling blue eyes. "Want a foot rub? I heard they can be very erotic." He couldn't help teasing her; he had since the first day they had met and it would never stop. The day he quit teasing Jerica was the day the world was coming to an end. "Anyway...only what? Three, four more months? Then you'll have a brand new set of aches and pains!"

"Gee, thanks for the reminder." She muttered jokingly and took a bite out of her greasy hamburger, having a taste for it. Though not as much as breakfast at the moment, more importantly, French toast. "John, will you get me some syrup?"

She ignored his question about the foot rub, not wanting to take her shoes off at the moment, and smiled when he handed her the syrup. She lathered her hamburger with just cheese before beginning to devour it and then moved to her second one, devouring that one as well. Maybe it wasn't breakfast; maybe it was just syrup being her craving in general.

John wrinkled his nose as he watched her, not saying a word. He wasn't about to have her douse him in syrup and then eat him. On second thought...John poured some syrup onto his hand and held it out to her, blue eyes way too innocent, the corners of his mouth twitching in the barest hint of a grin.

"Still hungry, Jeri?" He asked sweetly.

A second later, John got socked in the nose by Jerica's fist, causing him to land on his ass. She continued eating her food like nothing happened, shaking her hand a little.

"Hell hath no fury like a pregnant woman scorned."

"I'm not fucking with her."

Jerica grinned and finished her third hamburger off before standing up, seeing John had left to care for his nose, Throwing her food away, Jerica walked out of the cafeteria slowly, full and satisfied. Now it was time to get back to work.

Randy watched her walk -well waddle, he admitted inside his head- down the hallway, not moving from his open doorway, arms folded over his chest as he leaned in the doorframe. Was it a boy? Was it a girl? Healthy? Was she healthy? She looked it. She even looked somewhat happy without him. She had walked away. Was she dating Mark? Would Mark take over what should be Randy's role in Jerica's life? His head was swimming.

Her baby was very healthy and actually ahead of schedule. The doctor already told her the baby would more than likely be born premature because of the rapid growth. She was chalking it up to good genes from both her and Randy. There wasn't a single thing wrong with the baby and Jerica had taken extra precaution to make sure nothing did.

For the first time in awhile, Jerica was happy and the only stress she had in her life was her job, which is what she wanted. Mark was there for her, helping her through this time, and she would never be able to repay him. Jerica already knew she was falling for him, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Mark, knowing he would probably laugh in her face. She was like his daughter for Christ sakes.

Randy's blue eyes narrowed as Mark appeared out of Glen's room, laughing and then seen Jerica. He noted the change in the man's eyes, they went soft. It turned his stomach, unable to stop watching as Mark wrapped his arm around Jerica, splaying his hand over her stomach.

"You got syrup on yer lip, darlin'." Mark said, bending down to kiss the spot and chuckled. "Tasty, what'd you'd bury in it tonight?"

"Hamburgers surprisingly. Plain hamburgers with cheese and syrup." She laughed when Glen looked sick to his stomach, her pink tongue snaking out to lick the rest of the sticky substance from her lip. "I can't help it, it's my craving." Jerica placed her hand over his on her stomach, loving the shade of his eyes, and let him guide her down the hallway. "Three hamburgers that should hold me over until after the show."

"You sure? We could always see if McDonald's caters..." Glen suggested, wondering what the hell was wrong with this woman. Maybe she was giving birth to an alien. Hamburgers with syrup? That was just plain out wrong.

"Don't be givin' her any ideas now." Mark said with a grin, smiling down at Jerica. "You look tired, darlin'." He murmured softly.

"Well, I'm carrying a lot of weight right now, honey." She reminded him, crossing her arms in front of her chest and stifled a yawn as she cracked her back again, groaning. "I'm going back to the room." She murmured, needing to get off of her feet, and kissed his cheek before walking off.

"Hamburgers with syrup?" When Mark shrugged, obviously used to it, Glen patted him on the shoulder and knew Mark wanted to follow her to make sure nothing happened. "Just tell her already how you feel. If you don't, I'LL tell her." He went back into his room and allowed Mark to go on his way with that little threat.

If it weren't for the fact that he genuinely liked Glen, Mark would have killed him by now. The nosy, interfering bastard. The only reason he hadn't told Jerica how he felt was because he knew she was just now starting to be happy again. Not to mention she probably looked to him as some sort of overbearing male figure who wouldn't leave her the hell alone. Who knew? Sighing, he ran a hand through his loose hair and followed her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

When it was time to leave, Jerica was dead on her feet and couldn't stop yawning. She was starving though and wished this child would come out already. Sighing, Jerica packed her things away and walked around her desk, smiling softly when Mark took her bags from her before taking her hand. Together, they walked out of the arena and toward her rental car, Jerica stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Randy waiting for her.

'Damn it, what does he want?' She thought, looking up at Mark, and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Randy wouldn't hurt her, especially since she was carrying his child. "Let me handle this." She said, releasing his hand and walked over to her car, seeing Randy turn around with a cigarette in his hand, making a face. She thought they were disgusting now that she was forced to quit and no longer craved the nicotine fix. "Make it fast, Orton. I'm tired, cranky, hungry, and want to get out of here."

Randy stared at her impassively, taking another long drag. He had no reason to keep 'clean' so to speak. He had also noticed Mark had quit; no doubt because he didn't want to bother Jerica with it.

"I'm signing off my rights to the baby." He said flatly. "I have no business being a father when I couldn't even be a halfway decent boyfriend, Jerica."

Jerica couldn't breathe as she pressed a hand to the window, needing leverage of some kind and swallowed hard, not expecting him to say that. He wasn't even going to take care of his baby that he knocked her up with?! "Thank you." She whispered evenly, trying to keep her temper in check as the tears stung her eyes, narrowing them to slits. "That's fine. I don't need you to take care of MY baby! I can take care of this baby alone, without anyone! I have more than enough money and I'll be its mother AND father!" She wiped a tear away from her cheek and knew Mark was behind her, but not touching her. He knew better at the moment. "Anything else, Orton?"

"Not a thing, Austin." Randy said, flicking away the cigarette butt and stared at her, eyes narrowing in behind Mark.

Mark's body posture dared Orton to say ONE wrong thing, just one.

Snorting, Randy shook his head and walked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Please don't." She whispered when she felt Mark place his hands on her shoulders, gently shrugging them off and opened the backseat, placing her things in it before slamming it shut, sliding into the driver's seat. "I'll see you at the hotel." She slammed the door shut, barely peeling out of there before the tears began streaking down her cheeks.

Randy was giving up his parental rights. Why was she so shocked by this? How was she going to do this on her own? Jerica stopped at a red light and pressed her forehead against the steering wheel, the sobs overtaking every inch of her body. Jerica made it to the hotel unscathed and didn't even worry about grabbing her work before walking inside, getting her keycard. She didn't wait for Mark, wanting to be alone right now. Going up to their suite into her room, Jerica slammed the door shut, collapsing on the bed and buried her face in a pillow, tears soaking it, heart shattering all over again.

Mark stood at the doorway connecting their rooms, hearing her heart wrenching sobs, knowing from how muffled they sounded that she was trying to hide them in a pillow most likely. Sighing, he rested his forehead against the door, placing his palm against the frame. Truth be told, Randy signing off was the best thing that could happen for her. If Randy kept them, he could go out of his way to make Jerica's life a living hell with that baby. But at the same time, he knew Jerica probably still loved that worthless bastard and, once again, all Randy had done was spoon-fed Jerica her heart.

She didn't love Randy, not anymore, and never would again. Jerica was more worried and terrified about going through her post pregnancy alone. She had to be the mother AND the father to this child. What was she going to do when it grew up and asked where their father was? How could she tell her child that the father wanted nothing to do with them?

"Why did I ever fuck a no good, arrogant son of a bitch like him?!" She shouted, tossing a pillow against the wall and stood up from the bed to walk over to the window, cradling her stomach in her hands, taking a few deep breaths. "We're going to be fine, my little one, I swear to you we will be just fine."

He heard her scream, backing away from the door and retreated to sit on the edge of his bed, head hanging down; loose hair cascading around his face. What was she thinking? No doubt scared. She would have to raise that child alone, be mom and dad. He closed his eyes, sighing heavily.

"Go in there and tell her, ya chickenshit." He muttered then shook his head. Now wasn't the time, not after what Randy laid on her, but it would have to be soon.

Deciding a bath was in order to calm and relax her, Jerica walked across the room to the bathroom, leaving the door open as she began shedding her clothes, looking in the mirror. She was wearing a black bra and matching panties, running her hands up and down her round belly. She smiled when the baby kicked and felt a tear slide down her cheek, pressing her fingers to her lips and pressed them against her stomach, showing her baby the love they deserved.

She walked over and started her bath water, pouring strawberry bubble bath within it and removed her bra and panties, holding the edge of the garden tub to keep from toppling over, stepping out of them. She slowly, carefully stepped into the hot, bubble filled water and sunk down into it, sighing in contentment. The tub had jets, but she couldn't put them on because they were harmful to the baby. She leaned back and took the clip out of her hair before going under water.

He spent an hour pacing the floor, playing with his hair and talking to himself. Aloud. He was talking aloud to himself; Jerica was really driving him insane. It was official; she was turning him into a goddamn lunatic. He figured she was probably getting hungry again, knocking on the door, and frowned when he didn't get an answer. Usually she was a light sleeper, another pregnancy side effect since she could only sleep on her sides -normally the left- now that she was...bigger. The frown deepening, he walked out into the hallway, using his keycard to let himself into her side of the room.

"Jeri?"

Humming sounded from the bathroom as Jerica conditioned her hair, having warmed the water back up, refusing to get out. She couldn't make the water too hot because it could induce labor, which is something she did NOT want. She sank down and began rinsing her hair, eyes closed while continuing to hum a tune for her baby. It was a tune she made up herself as her fingers ran through her honey chestnut hair, glad the bathroom had a garden tub. Now that she was further along, she couldn't handle the dinky tubs some of the hotels came with. Though her feet were killing her so a shower didn't sound enticing.

Mark shook his head when he heard the humming, walking over to knock lightly on the door. "Darlin', I'm gonna order somethin' to eat. You want some French toast?" When he didn't get an answer, he frowned, gently pushing the door open, but didn't stick his head in. Tempting, but she was pregnant and hormonal; she had a legit excuse if she killed him. "Jerica?"

She sat up when her hair was rinsed and stopped humming when Mark's voice sounded, wiping her eyes of access water. The bubbles were covering her as she leaned back against the tub. "What did you say Mark?" She asked softly, running the water up her arms and sighed, knowing she had to get out. "Hold on, I'm getting out." She took a deep breath and managed to pull herself up from the tub, grabbing her towel off of the rack, carefully stepping out before wrapping the big towel around her. She had to have them big because of how wide she was now, tucking it between her breasts and used another to towel dry her hair.

When she stepped out, Mark's green eyes widened slightly, and then narrowed before going back to normal. She looked a lot different in a towel. For one, he noticed her breasts were getting bigger and mentally smacked himself for being such a 'man'. And she looked like a damn balloon, or maybe a cloud, the white not helping.

"Do ya want some French toast?"

"Sure, that would be great."

She nodded, walking over to the counter and picked her brush up, running it through her waist length locks. She hadn't had time to get a haircut, though she was thinking about cutting it to her middle back. She hadn't decided yet and finished up before brushing her teeth while Mark made the call to room service.

She walked out of the bathroom, turning the light off, seeing her bag was on the bed and smiled. Mark had brought it up for her, knowing he would. Sighing, Jerica pulled out a silver nightgown that was spaghetti strapped with matching garments, letting out a loud yawn. She was exhausted, especially after what Randy tossed at her, and set her bag on the floor before dressing.

Mark was back in his room, the door opened; he ordered himself something too and knew he'd be serving her when it came. While he waited, Mark decided to get a shower, keeping the water cold just in case his mind started wandering as it occasionally did. He groaned letting the sprays beat down on him, feeling his body protesting the cold, and finally stepped out. He dried his hair enough to keep it from drenching him all over again before wrapping a towel around his muscular waist, feeling the material settling low on his hips.

Pulling out her lotion, Jerica poured some in her hands and rubbed them together, doing her face, arms and legs before throwing the tube in her bag, letting out another yawn. She looked up when the door opened and smiled, seeing Mark bringing her food, taking it from him eagerly. "Thanks Mark." She quietly said her hair down and over her shoulder, half of it dried already.

There was extra syrup and she couldn't help smiling wider. She knew Mark remembered before beginning to completely coat her French toast with it. It had to be the syrup she was really craving, not just breakfast foods.

Mark watched her with wide green eyes for a moment, finally shaking his head. "I'll leave ya to it, darlin'." He chuckled, wondering if he should start investing in syrup companies or something. The way she went through the stuff, they had to be making a fortune. That kid was going to come out not wanting breast milk or formula, but syrup.

Devouring her food silently, Jerica finished in ten minutes and sighed in contentment, both her and baby happy campers. She licked her lips to make sure there was no access syrup and stood up; carrying her tray out and seen Mark was finishing up his steak. She set the tray on the cart and went to get some more water, yawning more. Her feet were killing her and so was her back. Pregnancy was a bitch, plain and simple. She had a hard time believing she would ever get her figure back, groaning at the mere thought.

Mark heard her groan and sighed. He was thankful he was male and would never have to suffer what women did when they were pregnant, but at the same time he felt horrible because he couldn't relate. Thank God. After taking care of his tray, he meandered into her room, now wearing just a pair of deep green pajama bottoms.

"Want a rub, darlin'?" He offered softly.

"If you want." She murmured softly, standing up from the bed and knew he would probably end up sleeping with her anyway. He had dumped Stacy right after the incident with David happened, wanting to be there for her. She felt terrible for Stacy, who was now dating someone else and happy as a clam. "I'm going to pop a movie in." Jerica sifted through her bag and pulled out Pirates of the Caribbean, a DVD player already in her room as requested.

She popped it in while Mark got comfortable on the bed and walked back over, smiling when he pulled her to lie beside him. Mark sat up and drew her feet into his strong, muscular hands; Jerica instantly melted as soon as he began and pressed play for the movie to start without previews, yawning again. It'd been a trying night as she ran her hand up and down her covered belly, a soft smile gracing her lips. It was up to her now and Jerica vowed to give this baby all the love and care in the world that she could possibly muster up.

After awhile, Mark began the massage. He started at her shoulders, moving so she didn't have too, knowing how uncomfortable with moving her body she was. While she watched the movie, or dozed, he wasn't too sure; he worked his way down, eventually placing a kiss on her swollen belly.

"Yer the luckiest kid in the world." He murmured, smiling when he felt a push against his cheek.

Jerica heard and felt that, not fully asleep yet and smiled softly, her eyes slowly fluttering open. It was moments like these where Jerica knew she was in love with Mark. This wasn't his child and, yet, he was acting like the father.

"I hope you're right about that." She whispered, seeing his head lift as their eyes locked together, and ran her fingers through his hair that was down and damp. "That massage was wonderful, thank you Mark."

"You're welcome, darlin'." He murmured, sliding up the bed and laid down, pulling her against him; well, as best he could without making her uncomfortable, more then aware of the obstacle between them. "Jerica, this baby is lucky. It has you as a mother and you'll do the best you can, which is all anyone can expect." He said softly, reassuring her, knowing that's what Jerica needed to hear right now. She needed reassurance about this baby and Mark was more than happy to give it to her.

"Thank you, Mark." She replied sleepily, knowing she'd said that an awful lot lately, but she didn't know what else to say. She rolled over on her side and smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her, his hand against her belly and placed hers over his, snuggling against him. "I'm blessed to have you in my life; you have no idea how much you've helped me in the past three months, Mark. Your massages, your foot rubs, your protection, everything. I just wish there was something I could do for you in return."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Just lettin' me be in yer life is enough, Jeri." Mark whispered, squeezing her gently.

It was enough, which had surprised him when he first realized it. Gone were the thoughts of seducing her. If she wanted him, he was hers. If she didn't, then he could handle being nothing more then her friend. So long as she was happy. He lowered his head to kiss her shoulder blade.

"Thank you, darlin'."

Her entire body was very sensitive at the moment and Jerica couldn't stop shivering against him. The simple touch of his lips against her shoulder was enough to drive her senses insane and light her body on fire. "I'm so glad you're here with me, Mark." She breathed out in a half whisper, half purr.

Her eyes drifted shut, biting her bottom lip and let out a soft moan when his lips trailed from her shoulder blade down her arm and up again. His hold tightened on her slightly. What she wouldn't give to feel him inside of her...Jerica was losing her mind and couldn't believe Mark was doing this, but it felt too good to question.

Mark was becoming heady with her familiar strawberry scent and the taste of her skin beneath his lips. This was something he had wanted to do for so long and here was the chance. She wasn't stopping him, wasn't saying no; she was enjoying it from the sound of things. Mark inwardly groaned, knowing he was a changed man because he was actually considering pulling away from her. She had just gotten another dose of Randy's venom; he didn't want her to think he was taking advantage or something.

Her heart was pounding fiercely against her chest, eyes nearly black and clouded over with desire, slowly moving to where she was lying on her back. She took a strand of his black hair and twirled it around her finger, seeing the color of his own eyes. Maybe he didn't think of her as a daughter, maybe he had been after her all along. He played his cards right because Jerica was in dire need of attention. Six months pregnant or not, her body was screaming for some kind of release.

'Fuck it.' She thought and cupped his face in her soft hands before bringing his lips to hers, passionately kissing him. Moaning louder, Jerica opened her mouth as their tongues entwined together, fingers getting lost in his black tresses.

Oh she tasted better then he dared dream. His tongue caressed hers; slowly exploring her mouth, hands running up and down her arms, making sure to keep his body off of hers. Sex was out of the question; she wouldn't be able to stay on her back for too long. His mind already was telling him to roll her onto all fours, another typical male moment.

"Mark, please..." She whimpered pleadingly against his lips, running her hands up and down his chest, feeling his muscles ripple beneath her soft touch, darkened blue eyes pleading with him to take her. She read the book; sex was fine as long as it was slow and careful. She knew Mark had read the same thing as well. "Please..."

Dragging his face down to hers again, Jerica groaned, pulling him further on top of her to where he was fully hovering. The heat was almost too much for her body to take. Her hormones were at an all time high along with the senses, knowing if she didn't have sex now, her body would probably cave in on her and go on strike.

Now he was fighting something entirely new. Did she just want to get laid or did she really want HIM? Mark wondered if she would be this willing, this eager, if it were any other man; the thought disturbed him more then he cared to admit. Only one way to find out. Tomorrow would be dealt with when it came. Almost hesitantly, his hands moved to her thighs, caressing her through her nightgown, feeling the heat from her body and let out a lusty groan.

That night Mark made slow, passionate love to Jerica, touching every inch and particle of her six month pregnant body. He didn't seem appalled in the slightest; if anything, he adored her and that brought tears to her eyes. Just the way he made love to and touched her, caressed her soft skin and kissed her...Jerica knew Mark felt something for her and it wasn't platonic.

Would he admit it though or would they go back to the way things were? Only time would tell as Jerica slept with Mark spooned against her, his massive tattooed arms wrapped around her body, the comforter over both of them. It was the first in a long time that Jerica felt truly special and cherished by a man as their laced fingers rested over her calmly beating heart.

'I love you, Jerica.' Mark mouthed, his lips right against her ear.

Or he wanted too anyway, but it was probably too soon, even though he had just made love to her. He wanted to be with her, have more of a relationship then what they had now. He wanted to move on from the friendship they had formed and see if they could make more of it. He knew they could. He could make her happier then Randy could only dream of doing.

~!~

The sun streamed through the window the following mid-morning as Jerica's eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking several times to regain her vision. She looked down at the tattooed covered arms and closed her eyes, the night's events flowing through her mind. Every touch, every kiss, every caress, everything this man did to her body caused it to flood with happiness as she rolled over while stretching, staring back at his peaceful, sleeping face.

He'd been in front of her all along; Jerica couldn't believe it. He'd saved her from attack after attack, been her knight, and was too blind to see him. She saw him now and wanted him for the rest of her life. She hoped he felt the same way and leaned up, brushing her lips softly against his before extracting herself from his arms to use the bathroom. She had to piss like a race horse on steroids.

The minute she was out of his arms, Mark's eyes opened, smiling and stretched his limbs, letting out a yawn before pulling himself up into a half sitting position. Last night had actually happened and he didn't dream it. When Jerica came out of the bathroom, he smiled at her, green eyes crinkling at the corners as he opened his arms. Chuckling softly when she took her place in them, Mark buried his face in her hair.

"Mornin' darlin'."

"It's a beautiful morning." She murmured against him, sighing as she inhaled his scent, and rested her head against his chest. The smell of strawberries mixed with leather permeated the air and caused both parties to sigh happily. Jerica also knew today was their day off, Vince making sure that happened so Mark could help her and whatnot. She owed Vince so much; he was like a second father to her in a way, even though he and Steve didn't always see eye to eye. "Did you sleep well?" She asked softly, running patterns with her fingernail lightly against his abdomen, looking up into his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Better then I normally do." Mark murmured, completely content, tattooed arms circling around her again, running his hands up and down her back gently. "Jer," He began slowly, wanting to word this right. "Last night was incredible, darlin'. Really, really incredible. I want more than that though, Jerica." He looked at her, watching as she turned her head to meet his gaze. "I want to be more than yer friend, more than a lover."

Her breath caught in her throat when he said those words, tears glistening in her sapphire eyes, and tried to keep her emotions in check. Slowly sitting up, with Mark's help, Jerica leaned her head against the headboard, eyes never leaving his, heart pounding a furious tattoo in her chest. "What are you trying to say, Mark?" She softly asked, the hope flaring in her orbs, trying to keep the tears at bay.

She loved him. God help her she did, and if he said those words than Jerica would feel complete again. He had to say it first though; she wasn't putting her heart on the line, not again.

Mark's eyebrows drew together. She really didn't know? "I love you, Jerica." He said softly, taking her hands in his, and squeezed gently. "I want to be with you. I want to take care of you if you'll let me and help ya with yer little one when he or she is born." He already acted like he was the father anyway, but also knew he wasn't. He couldn't change that fact; though, if she would let him, he would help carry the load.

The flood gates opened as tears streamed down her cheeks like two rapid streams, not able to stop them, the smile on her face widening as much as possible. "I love you too, Mark." She choked out, placing her hand over his heart, which was beating rapidly against her palm, eyes never leaving his. "I've wanted to tell you for awhile now." Jerica admitted, wiping her tears away, and laughed when Mark pulled her on top of him carefully. Kissing her breathlessly, Mark rolled her over on her back, knowing that would be more comfortable for her. She wouldn't be alone ever again and that realization made Jerica's heart soar to the heavens and beyond.

"Thank God." He rumbled, letting out a breath and then grinned, bending down to nuzzle her neck. One hand moved to her stomach, splaying his palm against her belly. "I love you." He repeated, kissing away her tears, then rested his forehead against hers before locking eyes. "Even if you have syrup runnin' through them veins."

Jerica giggled and slapped him playfully in the arm, groaning when her stomach started growling. "You said the magical word apparently." She said, seeing Mark roll his eyes, and kissed her softly before he stood up from the bed. When she went to move, Mark stopped her, feeling her entire body glowing from head to toe from both happiness and the pregnancy. "You don't want me getting up?"

"Eventually but I'm gettin' up anyway." Mark said with a shrug. "I'm guessin' the usual?" His lips curved into a smile when she nodded, ordering their usual breakfast, requesting extra syrup as always. When he was finished, he snagged up his pajama bottoms from the foot of the bed where they had wound up and never been retrieved, slipping into the bathroom to answer nature's call.

Jerica managed to pull her garments and nightgown back on before he walked out, stretching her arms above her head, deciding to pop in a different movie. She fished through her bag and pulled out Shrek, loving these movies, and pressed play while leaning back against the headboard. Flashing a smile at Mark when he emerged, Jerica watched as he crawled over on the bed and pulled her into his arms, sighing in contentment as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Stevie is going to flip when he finds out about us." She murmured amusedly and felt Mark kiss the top of her head, their fingers entwining together, resting on her stomach. "Mark, when the baby is born..." She trailed off when room service arrived and sighed.

In all honesty, Steve was probably going to try to beat Mark's ass for being an old pervert or something, but Mark didn't really care anymore. He knew he could take care of her, love and would treat her better then any other man out there, and all of that applied for her unborn baby too. He took their food from the server, tipped the man and sent him packing, carrying her food to her with a pitcher of syrup.

"What were you sayin' darlin'? When the baby is born?"

"Never mind, forget I said anything."

Now wasn't the time to ask him something that important as she took her plate of French toast along with the syrup, smothering it completely to where all she would probably be able to taste was maple. She didn't mind and grinned, taking a bite, being careful not to get it all over herself or the bedding while the movie played. She was going to ask Mark if he would adopt the baby after it was born, to give their child his last name, but that was WAY too soon. She would wait, laughing at her favorite character in the movie Donkey.

Arching an eyebrow, Mark couldn't help feeling curious. Especially after her little forget bit; just how in the hell was he supposed to forget it now? Deciding to 'forget' at least until after the movie was finished, he joined her on the bed, eating his own syrup free breakfast. Unable to focus on the movie, Mark was more intent on the woman beside him.

After three plates full, which is what Mark ordered her, Jerica was finally stuffed and couldn't believe how much more she was consuming. Then again, the book had warned her about a large increase in appetite since she was eating for two now. Randy wasn't a small man either by any means. No scratch that, it might be Randy's blood, but Mark was this child's father and nothing would ever change that. Snuggling against him, Jerica watched the movie while Mark ran his fingers through her honey chestnut locks while rubbing her belly underneath the nightgown with his free hand, causing her to sigh in contentment. This was perfect in every way.

"What were you sayin' earlier?" Mark asked softly once the movie was over, listening to the music playing, and shook his head. This kid was going to grow up addicted to two things: syrup and Shrek; she watched it a lot. "About the baby and don't tell me to forget about it cause it ain't happenin', Jer."

"Hellfire..." Jerica grumbled with a heavy sigh, chewing her bottom lip. Why couldn't he just forget about it? It was too soon and she didn't want to scare him away. Though one look in those determined emerald green eyes and Jerica knew she had no choice, but to ask her question. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she slowly sat up -again with his help- and placed hands on her stomach while staring at him nervously. "When the baby is born, I wanted to know if you would like to adopt him or her and give them your last name. It's too soon though." She quickly added that part, holding her hands up. "It's too soon; that's why I wanted to wait and ask you when it came closer to the due date..."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Mark stared at her with an almost amused expression on his face, trying not to smile, but he couldn't help it. She was so damn cute. Of course there was every chance she could misunderstand the grin and burst into tears so he hastened to speak.

"Darlin', I'd love nothin' more then to give OUR baby my last name." He said softly, moving his hand over hers on her stomach. "I'd love to give you my last name too."

It took a full minute for Jerica to move, having froze on the spot on the bed; the only proof she wasn't dead was the fact her chest was rising and falling rapidly, tears spilling down her cheeks. He wanted to give her his last name? That would mean...Jerica covered her mouth with her hand, finally feeling the rest of her limbs move, and couldn't speak. She tried getting a single word to come out of her mouth and seen the worry in Mark's eyes, finally just lacing their fingers together over her stomach where their child was currently growing, nodding.

She would be crazy not to marry him and make them a permanent family. Jerica loved Mark more than Randy, if that was possible, and it'd only been three months; whereas she'd spent over a year and a half, close to two years, with Randy only to have her heart broken over and over again. Mark never once broke her heart and knew he never would as she kept nodding, the tears not stopping.

"Aw hell darlin', if that's a yes don't cry, yer makin' me nervous." Mark said both chuckling and sounding worried, knowing it was the hormones acting up. He was both used to them and, yet, sometimes he wasn't…like now. "That is a yes, right?" He asked, peering down at her, reaching out with his free hand to wipe away a few stray tears.

Maybe it was too soon, though considering how much he loved her...no. Life was too damn short not to grab at what he had before him and never let go. Too bad her fool ex-boyfriend had never cottoned onto that.

"That's a hell yes!" Jerica finally said when she could learn how to breathe again, laughing softly when he pinned her to the bed and kissed her passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wanted to marry her, to make this child his own, and be with them forever. How did Jerica get so lucky and how come she couldn't see it beforehand? Why had she been so blind by Randy's phony love? Jerica broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his while holding his shoulders, nodding. "You name the time and place; I'll be there with bells on." She grinned, not even caring about a ring right now. It wasn't cliché with a ring and a romantic setting, which Jerica loved even more.

"Hmmm, well...we got today off...Why not now?" Mark suggested, completely serious, watching her face intently. "We can catch a flight down south, snag yer uncle, persuade him not to shoot me and get married."

Persuading Steve would be a lifelong task. He could picture his friend's face, how red he would get. Especially since that would make him Mark's uncle through marriage. Oh yes, he could see it now, a wicked smirk on his lips.

~!~

This wasn't happening; this couldn't be happening. Jerica flat out refused this was real. She was dreaming; she had to be. They sat on the plane, Mark having lucked out to get them two tickets to Houston, Texas. Jerica had called her uncle, telling him to meet them at the airport, not telling him why.

Jerica was wearing a white skirt made of jean material that had pockets with a silver belt and a whitish silver shimmery off the shoulder long sleeved top. The material was very thin and felt like silk against her skin. Jerica had her white tennis shoes on, hair curled at the ends with white eyeliner on top of her eyes, black on the bottom, bringing the midnight blue out in them with silver eye shadow and clear gloss on her lips. A simple diamond necklace was around her neck along with matching earrings. They were going to Vegas to get married, after finding a ring in Houston.

Mark wasn't nervous at all. She was it for him. He had known that for awhile now. If, by chance, she got cold feet he would wait for her. He was a patient man; he would be patient for her for however long she needed. Of course, going through her, now curious as hell, uncle would be a trip, but if the man so much as made Jerica THINK about crying, Mark was going to introduce himself to the family with an iron fist.

The entire flight all Jerica could think about was becoming Mrs. Mark Calaway, the thought making the smile on her face grow. If the baby was a boy, she was naming him after Mark and Steve, a mixture. Marcus Steven Calaway. If it was a girl, she had several names picked out, but lately Jerica had been having dreams of a little boy running around with honey chestnut hair and blue eyes. Her uncle was probably right when he kept calling the baby his nephew. Jerica smiled as Mark caressed her stomach when she began grimacing, the baby being active again, especially while flying.

"Thank you." She whispered and kissed his lips softly.

"Yer welcome." He whispered back against her lips, squeezing her hand before settling back against his seat, closing his eyes. They had a long day ahead of them. Though, if she was tired at the end of it, he would give her a rubdown.

~!~

'What the goddamn hell are they up too now...' Was all Steve could think, running a hand over his bald head, and glanced down at his wristwatch for who knew what time.

The plane touched down a little after two in the afternoon and Mark already called ahead of time to book three flights to Vegas. Mark helped Jerica off of the plane, holding her hand, their fingers laced together. She beamed tearfully at her uncle when he seen her for the first time in months.

"Holy shit, girl!" He crowed, walking over and closing the distance between them, hugging her close, placing his hands on her very round stomach. "My god what the hell ya got in there, twins?"

"Nope, just a very healthy baby." She grinned and kissed her uncle's cheek. "It's great seeing you again, Stevie." The nervousness was creeping up inside of her and nature was calling as Jerica excused herself, going as fast as she could to the bathroom to relieve herself. Oh the joys of pregnancy.

"What the hell is this about, Mark?" Steve demanded, having NOT missed how dressed up Jerica was, rounding on his friend with suspicious blue eyes.

"Yer gonna have to wait until she comes back out." Mark said with a serene smile, leaning back against a column, folding his arms over his massive chest.

Emerging ten minutes later, after checking herself over in the mirror, Jerica walked over to her two favorite men and seen the apprehension in her uncle's eyes. How was she supposed to go about telling him this?

"Jeri, what's goin' on?" He asked bluntly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, having a feeling he wouldn't like hearing whatever was about to come out of her mouth. "Why did I-"

Jerica turned around when Mark grabbed her hand, staring into his green eyes and could already feel the tears slide down her cheeks, watching as he lowered himself to one knee before her. She ignored her uncle's eyes that were nearly popping out of his skull, her own for the man before her who wanted to spend the rest of his life by her side.

All Steve could do was watch with wide eyes as Mark apparently proposed for what seemed the second time that day, his jaw nearly hitting the floor when Jerica said yes. WHEN had this happened? It was impossible not to see the love between them, but WHEN had it flipping happened? Last he knew, Jeri viewed Mark as a man who was 'too old, old enough to be her father', what the hell?

After everything Mark had done for her, Jerica couldn't help loving him and it showed in her eyes, body language, everything. She accepted Mark's proposal and hugged him tightly around the neck, knowing they had to find her a ring before going to Vegas. Mark guided Jerica out of the airport, Steve trailing behind, and they went to the first jewelry store they could find. Jerica looked for about a half an hour, finally finding the perfect ring.

It had a sapphire stone with emeralds on either side set on a silver band along with another band that had little diamonds that went with it. It was perfect. Mark's ring had just a diamond in it that was within the band so it didn't stick out. Mark paid for the rings and they walked out, Jerica allowing him to slide the ring on her finger before heading back to the airport. Vegas was their next stop while Steve just sat in the back blinking.

Steve honestly couldn't say anything. His mouth wasn't working. Every time he tried to speak, his tongue seemed to curl back on itself, making him swallow whatever words he had been considering saying. Finally, when they landed in Vegas, he HAD to speak.

"Are ya two for real or am I bein' punked?"

"So you DON'T want to be my best man?"

Jerica had slept on the flight and was currently redoing her makeup, sitting in the airport terminal. "Yes, Stevie, we're serious." She stated, closing her compact case and stood up, taking a deep breath.

Mark grabbed her hand, smiling up at him and allowed him to guide her out of the airport with Steve hot on their trails. They ended up going to a nearby chapel, after Mark called Vince to let him know he needed two weeks off for his honeymoon. When Vince asked who, Mark told him and got a shocked boss for his troubles. Mark asked him to keep the information under wraps until him and Jerica were on the road again.

He was taking her back to Houston, where he lived, for their two week honeymoon for relaxation and time alone. Jerica didn't mind and was glad he asked her permission for everything. It showed he had respect for her as a person and she wasn't just another wife, who didn't work and stayed home with the kids. Jerica was different and that's why Mark was marrying her.

Steve had just gotten his best friend, who was near his age, as a nephew. That was messed up and he needed a case of beer to make himself think of something else. But at the same time, he couldn't deny the obvious love between the pair. He seen how Mark shifted himself around Jerica, conscious of her at all times, his hand often linked with hers or resting on her stomach like that was his baby in there. Steve supposed that's how they viewed it. All in all, if Jerica HAD to marry someone, he was glad it was Mark.

~!~

Marrying Mark ended up being the biggest mistake of Jerica's life.

He was too controlling, manipulative and verbally abusive, worse than Randy ever thought about being. The first few months, which were the remaining of her pregnancy, were pure heaven. Mark was there for Jerica throughout it all, including the delivery, but as soon as the baby was born, Mark changed.

Marcus Steven Calaway had Randy's deep blue eyes and Jerica's honey chestnut hair, though it was mere fuzz at the time. Things went downhill right after Marcus's birth. Mark would stay out late at night and come home smelling of strong perfume and sex. The man didn't even have the decency to take a shower before crawling into bed with his wife, which sickened Jerica even more.

Another thing Mark forced her to do was quit her job with the WWE, wanting her to be a stay-at-home mother and wife. Jerica didn't like that one bit so she was secretly working for Vince, without Mark knowing, saving her checks up and whatnot. It was the weekend of WrestleMania XXIII when everything came full circle.

Jerica walked in on Mark having sex with Stacy in his dressing room, not surprised in the slightest. She just took her ring off and threw it at him, telling him to be expecting divorce papers before taking off. She changed Marcus's last name to Austin, like it should've been from the start. Marcus Steven Austin. Of course her uncle wasn't happy with Mark, but there was nothing Jerica could do.

She had two loves and they both shattered her to the core. Sometimes in life, a woman is just better off on her own without a man and that's exactly what it boiled down too. She didn't need a man in her life to help her raise Marcus. He was the only true love of her life and nothing would ever change that. Actually, she had two true loves because her uncle was always there for her and took her side during the divorce proceedings.

Mark, of course, gave up parental rights, saying he couldn't be with a woman who had another man's baby other than his no matter what. It didn't matter to Jerica and her heart wasn't broken. Again, sometimes in life, a woman just had to be left alone to take care of herself and that's what Jerica was…

Alone.

The End.


End file.
